Ronald Bilius Weasley was a Liar
by Notherightstuff
Summary: Ron got involved in something he should have left alone. He found himself incapable of escaping the repercussions. He returns to Hogwarts and hides it for as long as he can, but things only seem to get more difficult. Warning: Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

_Ronald Bilius Weasley was a liar._

He was lying to his best friends, he was lying to his family, and he found that he even had himself fooled the vast majority of the time.

Ʃ

Ottery St. Catchpole was a nice place to live. Ronald wasn't sure he would call it exciting or even interesting. Perhaps that was because he'd spent his whole life there. Muggle and Magical Communities united in the same little town; except, the muggles didn't know this. So, at the start of the Summer when he and his brothers had gone out for a brisk stroll he was not surprised to find plenty of the non-magical people running about in as jovial spirits as himself. They pushed tikes in strollers. Some of them smiled and waved at the three red headed bows who were only passing through. While Fred and George were inside of a store getting ingrediants for tea and possibly things to wreak havoc with Ron stood outside the shop with his arms folded over his chest and his lips drawn in a frown.

"It's going to rain," he mumbled to himself as the thick black clouds began rolling in. He could smell the pungent and distinct smell that came with the rain. Lightning rippled through the sky after a cannon of thunder blew. Ron watched the visible fringe of water drops hurtling his way.

Fred and George came outside and saw this predicament. Quickly they eyed one another and then both began to grin. Ron knew something was being devised against him. The twins told him that since they could Apparate now he would have to walk on his own.

"You can't be serious!" Ron exclaimed as his brothers made their way behind the shop and out of muggle eyes.

Fred replied with an, "I'm certain we are quite serious little brother."

"Have a nice shower," George called.

Ron groaned and realized he had little choice left than to walk and get soaked. It had been such a nice day too. Where had the atrocious storm come from?

In a matter of minutes he was completely soaked. All the parents who had ventured out with their kids were no longer seen. Some people in ponchos and others with umbrellas hurried for sanctuary, but sadly, Ron's was quite a ways from home. He stepped down from curb and as he was crossing the street an umbrella was put over his head to shield him from further assault. "You're soaked," a gruff voice said. "Would you like my umbrella?"

Ron turned to see who he owed a favor. It was a man only slightly taller than he was with a face muddled by several dark freckles and some acne scarring. Ron laughed after the man asked him such a question. "I'm already wet. No since having two completely wet people when you have a perfectly good umbrella."

The man nodded with a smile playing at his lips. "It'll cover the both of us then. Might be best to take cover even if you are damp. Be terrible to catch cold in the summer."

Ron obliged, with little reluctance, for the sanctity of the umbrella. The muggles were a nice bunch—so long as they weren't aware of mischief. This man seem cordial and well kept. His face was broad with a strong jawline. His eyes were dark like dusk's sky… Ron quickly turned his eyes to the sidewalk. A blush had crept across his face and his ears were no doubt blended with his hair. What was wrong with him? Such a thought was ridiculous. There was just something about the man that gave him butterflies in his stomach. _He's a man_, Ron thought. _He is quite obviously a man._

They continued walking side by side with their arms only brushing a few times. "So," the man began, "what's a boy like you doing out in this weather?"

"I was shopping with my brothers. They left me behind to stroll in the rain."

The man shrugged and claimed that he too had been shopping. "But now, I am just enjoying the walk."

It was not long after this discussion that Ron realized they were only walking aimlessly. He was no closer to home than before. His house was still some ways away. He was almost positive that his Mother was scolding the magic right out of his brothers for leaving him alone. Not that Ron was some baby. He'd turned fifteen near the beginning of the year. Ron knew the reason he forgot about home had been because his attention was on the battle which he was losing with himself. The struggle of keeping his eyes off the man and keeping his emotions from shooting butterflies into his stomach. He couldn't remember the last time he'd looked at a girl and felt half so much.

Luckily, the man asked, "Where are we heading then?"

"I suppose it would be best if I could just get back to my house."

The man chuckled and asked," Where is your house then?"

Suddenly, Mr. Weasley was coming up the way with an umbrella of his own and a vexed look plaguing his face. His sons had gone and left their brother and he was the one trudging toward the town to retrieve his son. They'd left him at the tea shop, but when Mr. Weasley arrived Ron had been gone. Then in the distance he had seen the fiery red hair under an umbrella up the way. "Ronald!" Arthur called up to his son.

Ron glanced sidewise at the man and chuckled nervously. "Um, I guess this is where we part ways."

The man just nodded curtly. "Perhaps we might meet again."

Ʃ

It became part of Ron's daily routine to run toward town around the same time every day. The flittering in his stomach would consume him when he saw the man or there would be an emptiness when he was not. One evening at supper, Fred pointed out his little brother's removal from the home. It was more than usual for any summer holiday and the boy suggested that little Ronniekins must have met a girl.

Ron could not hide his embarrassment; so, it became a running joke to the rest of the family that Ron had fallen for some girl in town. Ron did not deny it, because in truth he was captivated by someone, but not someone he could talk about. The way his father watched him when anyone brought it up was hard to decipher. Ron had a bead of dread in his gut that his father was on to him, but if he was he said nothing. Since his father said nothing, Ron continued going to see the man.

He found the man's name was Lowell. His family came from France, but he was born and raised in England. Ron introduced himself easily as Ronald, but insisted that he was only to be called Ron. Lowell had laughed at him and his adamancy toward name calling.

Ron figured that he'd feel some sort of strangeness since he was spending so much time with a man who was older than him. And he was spending it in such a way that would insinuate interesting notions. Not that Ron was certain he was gay himself, but an inclination to kiss the man's stubble ridden face grasped him at all the wrong moments. He could walk side by side with Lowell and they would talk about trivial and arbitrary things. Living in the same town gave them enough in common that the age gap hardly appeared to matter to either of them.

He was thankful that his wants were quelled when they would enter areas where others typically dwelled. There were several mothers talking as they pushed children along. They were heading home as the sun decided to part as well. Lowell was watching the women with a strange and yearning expression on his face. Ron wondered if he was wrong about Lowell's infatuation with him, but Ron could not think of any other reason the man would so chose to hang out with him. It was hardly a father-son type relationship. That thought was rapidly dispelled when Ron felt Lowell's hand brush the back of his own. The travelled the perimeter of a small meadow where people tended to gather for recreational purposes. It reminded Ron of his yard.

When Ron felt the hand rub against his he began sucking on his lower lip to extinguish the urges that began to rise. This moment was the worst yet. In a hushed tone, Lowell asked him, "Are you of age, Ron?"

Ron would be sixteen in March. He would then be only a year away. It seemed close enough to him. His instincts told him where this was heading and he nodded. He was lying, of course, but he wanted to this so terribly bad. His attempts with Hermione had all but gone flat. He called off any more attempts especially after the dramas during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He did not want to pass up on this new found crush. It felt dangerous and exciting. He wanted to just… try. If Ron said no then he knew that Lowell would say sorry and walk right out of his life in the same fashion which brought him in. That felt like it could break his heart. _Just one kiss_, Ron thought. _I'll have this one kiss and I'll know I am straight._

"Have you ever bee with another bloke?" Lowell asked him. His voice was strained like he had to try to grab ahold of the words before he spoke them. Ron shook his head. "I've been waiting for some time… to do this then…" Lowell reached forward and rested his hands on Ron's waist and his lips came to rest on Ron's and it felt amazing. It was a fumbling event to start, but Lowell was possibly as nervous as he was. After a moment of holding him there, Lowell pulled back and smiled. They were only the nose length apart.

Ron smiled back and couldn't help but fill the space between them again and chance his own attempt at sealing a kiss. A moment after this kiss, Lowell stared into Ron's eyes and said, "You're very Handsome, Ronald." A grin spread over his face.

"No," Ron said softly. "I'm not."

Lowell frown. "Don't say that. You're very handsome."

"I find you quite handsome," Ron decided to say.

They ended up walking only a little further. When the man's hand reached down and took his he felt how rough they were. Lowell did appear like the type to do manual labor. He had the air of someone who was a little rough. Ron was certain that many people were propelled by the man's appearance on first sight, but his gestures were kind and gentle. The more Ron saw how similar they were in disposition the more he found himself falling. He knew he was awkward looking. He knew he was not so eloquent with words like Hermione. He didn't have amazing abilities like Harry. Ron was plain and had a short fuse.

Lowell told Ron that it would be best if they ran home or the evening. This time, instead of saying they may meet, he promised to see Ron again. It was then that Ron was certain he was in love with him

Ʃ

On a delightfully calm and breezy evening, several weeks after their first fumbling kiss, Lowell invited Ron to his home. It was a small little place right on the outskirts of the town. It was a single floored house with only two bedrooms. The kitchen and sitting room were essentially the same room and divided by a dining table that could only fit two persons. When Ron entered, he was a little confused to find the muggle man used lanterns and candles rather than electricity as the rest of the town did. Had Ron been too hasty in his belief that the man was only a muggle? Plenty of Wizards lived in town as well.

The man made the room only bright enough to navigate without fear of stubbing toes and banging shins. "I'll make some tea," Lowell said. "Have a seat and get comfortable." After the tea was finished he sat two cups of it on a side table and wondered off toward one of the back rooms. Ron waited patiently. Uncertain about what Lowell was getting. When the man did return he had a wine bottle. In the other hand were two glasses. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned. Ron's eyes went back toward the tea which they were supposed to be drinking instead.

Lowell sat down beside him on the couch and poured their glasses. The rims were ready to spill over. Ron wasn't sure why he insisted on drinking all that wine when they could easily have the already made tea. Ron gulped down his fears for the time being. Lowell appeared much more relaxed in his own domain. He sank back against the arm of the couch and began to drink the wine in mouthfuls. "Cheers," he said after finishing his first glass.

The taste of the wine was relatively sweet, but it had a strong kick to it. Ron felt like it was going to pour forth from his nostrils when he nearly choked on it. He began coughing, but Lowell ignored this and topped Ron off, even when he was barely a quarter of the way through. Ron continued drinking.

The bottle of wine was finished. Ron felt what dizzy. He'd not meant to drink so much, but Lowell had insisted and poured and poured despite Ron's declarations that he couldn't drink anymore. Lowell had consumed much more than he had. Ron found that he was reclining back against the man's chest. Lowell began laughing and Ron soon joined in even when he was not sure what was so funny.

"Unbutton my shirt," Lowell breathed in his ear.

As Ron maneuvered and twisted to face Lowell he found that the room was trying to tip over sidewise. He pressed his cold hands firmly against Lowell's chest and the man hissed at the contrasting temperatures. Ron couldn't sit up straight and ended up yanking Lowell's shirt down and slamming his face against the man's shoulder. His nose was bloody, but Lowell laughed as if it were nothing. Ron soon believed it was nothing. Eventually, they were dropped onto the carpet beside the couch and their glasses had rolled off somewhere. Lowell hovered over him and pressed his fingers against the buttons of Ron's trousers.

"I'm… I'm a virgin…" Ron confessed a little embarrassed. He hiccoughed and Lowell snorted. He pressed his lips over Ron's and skillfully traced his tongue over the interior.

"I'll be gentle," he said, once he back away leaving a trail of saliva from his mouth to Ron's. When Ron went to protest he kissed him once more. Lowell began to trace kisses up Ron's body. His mouth knew just where to go to get the boy stirring. Lowell also found this amusing and chuckled.

Ron was chuckling because of the sensation on his exposed skin. "I love you…" Ron sputtered out. The man glanced up from his position near Ron's navel and said nothing.

They became a tangled mess of lanky limbs. Ron shifted uncomfortable at the feeling of pain. "It… It hurts," he whimpered, but Lowell shushed him. "Please… I don't want… I don't wanna anymore..."

"Relax. It's okay." There was a pause for some drunken slurred language that even Ron could barely recognize. He thrust slowly, but Ron felt like he was on fire. "Only relax," the man stated once more when Ron reached out to stop him. Ron received only a sloppy kiss as reassurance. After several strokes, Ron found a strange since of pleasure. It rose into his stomach. From there it went to his throat and he let out a load moan. "See," Lowell cooed, "It's not so bad."

As Lowell found release he climaxed in the confines of the boy below him. Ron had found similar release on the man's body as it hung over him. Something felt wrong… A strange stirring in his abdomen. Ron tilted his head to see if Lowell was stroking his stomach, but the man was pulling himself out and away from Ron.

"Did you enjoy it?"

Ron gave a subdued nod. The man stretched and the sudden visible outline adorned his left forearm. Ron knew that symbol from the Quidditch World Cup. It had flashed across the sky and brought nothing but screamed and panic which Ron relived in the boundaries of his mind. He was going to vomit.

Ʃ

Ron's family all planned on packing up to go to somewhere called Grimmauld Place. Ron had spent the last few days locked in his room. Most of it was spent under his covers with the strong want to cry, but he could not muster up any tears. He was at fault too. He had fallen hard for someone… Someone that wasn't a muggle at all. While most of that night had been a muddled mess of memory he could remember the ending all too well. It had sobered him up enough to know that he had done something unforgivable. He could tell no one. His mother was insistently yelling at him to come down and get ready, but Ron did not move.

When Molly opened the door and saw her son on his side facing away from the door at noon on a Saturday she could tell something was wrong. "Ronnie?"

Ron grunted to at least acknowledge her presence in the threshold of his room.

"Are you coming?"

To her surprise, Ron stated, "No."

She glanced around his room and saw nothing out of the ordinary. It was true that he'd spent a lot of the earlier weeks out in the town. Perhaps that little girl he had been seeing was not there any longer. Maybe he was heartbroken. She sat down at the foot of his bed and placed a hand on his ankle. "You can't stay here by yourself. You need to come with us."

"I don't have to."

Molly glanced back in the doorway to see her husband standing there with a very puzzling look on his usually soft face. Molly glanced back down at Ron before standing up from the bed and walking out. "You talk to him, Arthur."

As Molly went down the steps with a sadness in her eyes, Arthur stepped in and closed the door. This got Ron's attention. He thought that everyone was gone. They were finally going to just leave. He couldn't stand the thought of seeing anyone. He barely wanted to see his family. Ron rolled onto his back and in the corner of his eyes he caught sight of his father.

"Ron, I think we need to talk."

Ron knew it. His father knew the whole time. He father knew he had slept with that terrible man. Ron wanted to disappear. His father's stern gaze suddenly softened and he looked quite upset. "Please tell me that you were not seeing that man…"

Ron had two options… Tell him he had… or hide it a little longer. Ron had gotten so accustomed to the latter that it was easy for him to say. "What man?"

"The one from a few weeks ago. The one who you were with under the umbrella."

Ron shook his head. "Nope. I was having a summer fling. I guess I got too attached… She's gone now."

Arthur stared at his son as if probing him for truth, but when Ron went unmoved and said nothing else Arthur sighed and said, "Promise?" Ron nodded. "Good."


	2. Chapter 2

2

All of the Order Members at Grimmauld Place made it easier for Ron to sink out of the eyes and minds of any of the people running in and out. There was talk of rescuing Harry and bringing him. Hermione had been at the Burrow when Ron had been forced out of his room. The travel was quick and painful—especially to his already unsettled stomach from the floo ride over. Ron had spent the first week of their stay trying to stay away from all the other people. The only person who did not perturb him was Snape and that was because they had a mutual agreement from years past to just ignore one another. Snape's only really inclination of hatred was for Harry. The only reason he got irked with Hermione was because she sometimes acting like a know-it-all.

His mother and father were both busy with things about the ministry or things about the old and nasty house. Ron was thankful to have a room for himself, but knew that once Harry arrived he would be sleeping in the same room. It was fine, because Ron knew how to share. He did it at Hogwarts and had to settle for hand-me-downs at home.

By the time Harry arrived it was all the better for Ron, because that meant that all attentions were placed on him rather than anything Ron could possibly do. The two would sit together and talk a little right before bed. That was typically it, but Ron wasn't in the mood for talking anyway, by the end of the summer he was just not feeling himself.

There was just something not sitting right with him. He was tired a lot and this time it wasn't because he felt depressed either. It was a fatigue. Walking up the stairs made him winded. What made him most nervous was the sensitivity of his chest. Sometimes he would lay in bed with no shirt on and the covers only going to his stomach because any sort of touch would make him feel uncomfortable. Also, the urinating. He was peeing so often that nine chances out of ten—if someone was looking for him then he was in the bathroom.

It wasn't until the second or third week of staying at the old dump that Ron was certain… One hundred percent certain about what the problem was and it did not sit well with him. The thing which ended up making him realize it was a very good possibility was a dream. In his dream he was with that disgusting man, Lowell. Ron wondered if his name was even really Lowell whenever he thought about it. Lowell and he were in his shabby little house and there was a baby. The baby would be sitting there screaming and crying, but Ron wasn't allowed to go near it or Lowell would scream at him. He often woke up in a cold sweat after having slept with that man, but during the time he had the dream he also woke up crying.

Harry had awoken during his crying and he went over and sat at the edge of Ron's bed and tried to ask question, because it was obvious that he was not doing well, but Ron said nothing. He was never going to tell anyone ever. This was a secret that he would carry until it was forced from him. The only problem was they had school soon.

That train ride back to school was murder for Ron. He didn't want to be in the presence of anyone. It was the longest and most excruciating rides in his life. His stomach was churning the entire time. That morning he'd spent so much time in the bathroom vomiting that his Mum wanted to see if he could stay until the next day. Ron refused to stay. That did not mean he did not feel incredibly sick. He felt tired.

Harry sat with him in the compartment for that dreadful ride. Hermione had gotten a prefect badge so she would be off in the Prefect Compartment and getting talked to by the Head Boy and Girl. Then she'd have to roam the train cars and make sure everyone was behaving. Both of them had been surprised and a little amused to find out that Neville Longbottom had become the fifth year Gryffindor Prefect. Harry suggested that it was because Dumbledore thought that Neville needed to be pushed out of his comfort zone. He was a good guy, but need some coaxing to be more outstanding.

Ron was not persuaded by this idea. He believed that Dumbledore did not chose Harry because of all the problems and animosity Harry had been facing. It would have been too much for Harry. Ron was also under the assumption that Dumbledore already knew Ron's affairs. Seamus and Dean just couldn't be trusted with any responsibilities. He remembered when the letters with their supplies had come in from Hogwarts. Hermione had opened hers and a nice little badge had slipped out and into her lap. Ron had grown suspicious that Harry would likewise be made a prefect, but was it wrong for Ron to be grateful that he had not? Maybe Ron was only being selfish. If Harry had become a Prefect then Ron would have been alone. Little did Harry know that his best friend had begun tearing up because he had not received a Prefect Badge.

Though, about halfway through the trip after the Trolley Lady had come and Harry had bought some food for them, Harry noticed Ron rolling his between his fingers rather than eating it. "Are you alright, Ron?"

Ron sighed out a, "Yes."

They went quiet again until Harry said, "You've been distant lately. I'm worried about you."

Ron blanched. What could he possibly say? _Mate I let a Bloke cum inside me. I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant with his child._ This did not sit well with his already unsettled stomach. Ron got up and left the compartment and right outside their door was Draco Malfoy. He was apparently the Prefect on Duty in that little section. What good fortune, Ron thought bitterly.

"'Scuse me," Ron croaked.

"Yes, excuse you. I wouldn't think twice about taking points from your house if you had any," Malfoy stated with sternness. Ron couldn't bother opening his mouth, but as he tried to move around the Malfoy, the blonde blocked his path and said, "You don't look too good, Weasley."

Ron clutched at the front of his school robes and purged his stomach of all contents onto Draco Malfoy. It was a rancorous victory. Surprisingly, Ron felt much better after dispelling the meager contents of his stomach. Malfoy's face drained of all color and he stared incredulously at the bile on his robes and shoes. The boy pulled out his wand and pointed it Ron.

"I will give you something to get sick over!"

This earned them an audience. Malfoy was threating a boy that everyone could tell looked rather pale and ill. When Malfoy realized he'd brought plenty of attention to them he trudged off to another car and sought after a placed to clean up. Ron turned right back around and into his compartment where Harry had been standing and watching the even that unfolded. Ron entered without a word.

"Really?" Harry asked in unbelief.

Ron's chin dropped against his chest. He couldn't raise the strength of courage to look at his friend. "Really what?"

"You just ran into the corridor and spewed all over Malfoy, but you have nothing to say? You are obviously very sick, Ron! Does your Mum know it is this bad?"

Ron said nothing. His stomach was already upset. Maybe it was just a cold or some stomach bug that would pass after a week. He was simply stressed over things. Fifth year was supposed to be the hardest. They had O.W.L.s to worry about after all. Yes, that was right. Ron only needed to get back into the swing of classes again before he could feel better. Stress could do some strange things to a person. "It's stress," he finally stated.

Harry sat back down after closing the compartment door. He watched Ron. The boy had been so different. He had planned on giving him benefit of the doubt while at Grimmauld Place, because it was an old house with a lot of people running around with something terrifying to say about the resurrection of the Dark Lord and fears that consumed everyone even if they were not permitted into the meetings. It seemed like time was running out for Harry's acceptance of Ron's petty excuses.

Back at Grimmauld Place the boy had not wanted to run about the house with his brothers. He did not want to sit in the drawing room with Harry and Hermione while they played cards or talked. He did not care about eavesdropping. The boy was hardly eating. That had not been at all like Ron. Harry and Hermione had tried to include him in everything they did and he did not want to contribute and he hardly made the effort. Both he and Hermione had talked about Ron when he was not around, but it was all for the sake of finding out what was wrong with him. Hermione had claimed that Ron was acting the same way when she arrived at the Burrow so that they might floo to Grimmauld Place. He had refused to leave his bedroom at first and Molly was not going to leave her youngest son home alone for a good chunk of the summer.

Luckily for Ron the train was pulling into the Station. They watched as Neville was being snickered at by Malfoy because he wasn't sure how to get the first years settled into the boats. Ron and Harry headed towards the carriages. Once inside Ron slouched up against the inner wall. So many conflicting thoughts were running through his head. If he really was… expecting then how was he going to make it through school?

If Dumbledore knew then would he kick Ron out? Did Dumbledore already know and tell everyone else? Ron started to tear up again and tried to wipe the salty drops from his eyes only to have Harry instantly begin prattling off those million galleon questions that got them both nowhere.

He was not trying to be so mean and cold towards Harry, but he was worried that if he got too emotional and open with Harry then he would say something. Harry would never want to look at him if he knew. Ron knew everyone would look at him the same way his father had. Those sad eyes full of disappointment and mistrust bore into his memory and whenever he started thinking on them he could only imagine his father shaking his head sadly. Ron had let his father down. He had lied to him and he was almost certain that his dad did not belief what he had said. He had caught Ron with the man and suddenly his son had started running off every day.

Ʃ

Harry and Ron spent the first two weeks of classes with little upsets. Ron seemed to be coming around in Harry's mind. To Ron it was easier to hide any ailments because Harry was too busy. Hermione was busy too with her Prefect duties. Ron tried avoiding her more than Harry, because if she got wind of something being extremely wrong then she could dock points and send him to a professor. Ron could only be _suggested_ to do such things from Harry. When they had first arrived Harry told Ron to see Pomfrey. After the first week Ron was still getting sick on a daily basis.

Ron felt like he was destined to have Malfoy curse him, because every time he was running toward the bathroom he would see Malfoy and the boy would tell him to quit running down the hall. It never stopped Ron since he was going to vomit whether he walked or ran. The biggest Hiccup in Ron's plans, however, were his classes. He had not taken into account that doing certain things could put a strain on him. Things could easily harm him and the possible life inside of him.

It was the third Monday of classes that Ron discovered his hiccup. Ron had spent a majority of the morning in the bathroom. It was hardy for him to stay up straight for even a minute without feeling the stirring in his gut that told him he needed to puke again. After finally making it to his full height without doubling over he wandered down to the Potions. It was awful smelling in the room. Snape had cauldrons going and as Ron walked inside the man stated, "It's about time you join us, Mr. Weasley."

Ron apologized and was surprised that no points were docked. He was more surprised that there was no detention administered. Ron could hardly complain about the lack of punishment, but it was curious as to why he was not being berated more harshly. Perhaps the man was in a good mood. Ron nearly snorted at the idea of Snape being in a "good mood".

He sat on a stool beside Harry's bubbling cauldron. Harry was chopping up something. Ron felt like the room was a large mass of stench. He covered his nose with his hand and Harry asked if he could walk over to Seamus and Dean's station to borrow something he'd forgotten. Ron nodded slowly and felt like his head was spinning. He took two steps and froze. Everyone was staring at him and he was worried that maybe he'd put his robe on backwards or something by the way they stared. That stench too, it was clawing at his nostrils. He shifted his foot and fell to a kneeling position. His hand grabbed at a desk corner. His fingers knocked over someone's ink and he heard Pansy begin to scream. It must have been her ink then.

Snape was at his side as soon as he noticed the boy was crouched on the floor. His hand now moved to his face again and it was still covered in ink, but Ron didn't notice because the smell was enough to drive someone mad. How were the others getting by without reacting so harshly? Snape was helping him to his feet. "Mr. Malfoy, please make sure everyone cleans up properly and leaves the classroom orderly. I must escort Mr. Weasley to the infirmary."

"Of course, Sir," Malfoy said. Anyone could guess that the boy was more than happy to be in charge.

Ron was too busy worrying about why he needed to be escorted. Even if he did nee escorting shouldn't it be someone like Hermione… Maybe Snape could have allowed Harry to take him. There was no need for Snape to go. Ron took a step with his left side being supported by the teacher and he still managed to place his foot in just the right way that he slid forward rather than stepping down. Snape took a firmer hold of him and they managed out of the classroom in one piece.

"I dunno what's wrong, Sir," Ron breathed. He was breathing much more heavily now that the air was clear of the pong. Ron didn't hear if the teacher replied, but he probably did not. "Sir, I'm sorry I ruined class," Ron tried again.

"Please Mr. Weasley. Save your breath. You need to see Madam Pomfrey immediately."

Ron began to panic then. He tried to pull himself free of the man's grip. "I can't. You can't send me to her. Please! Please, Professor, don't send me down there." He tried to grab up Snape's hand from around him, but the man was unwilling to be moved. Ron accepted defeat once they were completely removed from the Dungeons.

Snape was able to control him the rest of the way up into the Infirmary wing where Pomfrey was not busy. It was a little early in the term so not many students were facing illness of accidents. That was until Snape pushed open the door and a reluctant Ronald Weasley was escorted over to a bed. Pomfrey stood and made her way over.

"What is this then, Gentlemen?"

The teacher glanced down at his stricken student and stated blandly, "Mr. Weasley because quite ill during the brewing of a potion today. It seems the odor got the better of him." Something about the way the man said it and the way his eyes moved gave Ron the inclination that this man knew something. Ron gulped and watched as Pomfrey nodded as the Potions Master explained the situation.

If not for both of them standing in such close proximity then Ron would have leapt off the bed and made his way out of the room. He would have found a closet to hide in for the rest of the day. "Then, Severus, do you mind helping me grab a few items?"

The man eyed Ron for a moment and then nodded curtly. The two vanished into a separate room that stored most of the magical remedies. Ron sat still—he knew completely well that he would be admonished deeply if he left. They would find him eventually and Ron would suffer three-fold. Then, as he sat there with time to think, he realized that his secret… was about to become known. Pomfrey would know… Snape would know. Then who else? Ron placed his face in his hands and groaned.

The pair returned with a small box and what appeared to be a potion. "Mr. Weasley, I must ask you to… urinate in this potion and then on this as well if you can."

His eyes widened as the items were handed over and a blush crossed his face as he realized that Snape was indeed still standing there. Pomfrey smiled at him warmly. She patted him gently on the back as he slowly shuffled his way toward the connected bathroom. Once inside he stared at both the potion and the device. They knew. They had to, he told himself. He did as he had been told and then stood there staring at both instruments as if this too was some sort of nightmare. He would wake up and it would be summer. It would be summer times right before his brothers left him to the storm. If a man offered him an umbrella he would run in the opposite direction. Ron sniffled a little and then left the room. He couldn't be given much time alone before he got emotional.

Pomfrey instructed him to place the items on a tray beside his bed and she then asked him to lay on the bed. "These are just three little tests. If only one turns up positive then you might just be having a bit of a hormonal situation, but if two are positive then I think we are going to have to have a nice discussion." Her eyes seemed genuinely concerned. Snape was not in the general area, but he was waiting around. Ron couldn't possibly begin imagining why the man was still there. He didn't ask even though he wanted to. Mostly he just wanted attention away from him, but that seemed to be the story of his life at that moment.

Ron got onto the bed and got onto his back. Pomfrey asked him to unbutton his robe and pull up his shirt. Ron bit his lip and did as he was told even though he wanted to refuse. The woman then pulled out her wand and pointed it at his abdomen. She said a few things and then began to move the wand in a counterclockwise fashion. A small halo of light appeared. She nodded. What did that mean? Positive? All was well?

"Severus," the woman said. "Could you check the potion?"

The man stopped his pacing and wandered back toward them where he glanced at the small flask and said, "Positive," in his deep voice.

"Well, according to this little test… It's three positives Mr. Weasley."

That was when Ron was certain he would faint, but he did not. He stared at the woman for a long time. She said nothing until she was absolutely sure he was conscious. "Are you going to be okay, Ronald?" Ron was certain it was awful if she was calling him Ronald.

"I think I need to be sick."

Snape took in a deep breath and said, "If you will come with me to my office after Madam Pomfrey has freed you I can give you some Anti-Nausea Draughts for the morning sickness."

That was how Ron knew that he was definitely pregnant. He was pregnant and his least favorite teacher knew it. Had he sensed it before? Was that why he had treated him so leniently? Ron stared at his still flat stomach and whispered, "Thank you, Sir."

Madam Pomfrey went to write out something urgently on a piece of parchment at her desk. When she was done she walked over to Ron with a small scroll. "I am sure you have many questions and I will be happy to answer them for you. If you need anything please stop by. I would also like to give you weekly examinations for the first trimester. Male Pregnancy can be complicated and I know risks are higher."

"Are you going to tell the other teachers? Are you going to tell Headmaster Dumbledore?"

Pomfrey placed a hand on his shoulder and said gently, "I am afraid that I must. Do not fret Ronald. Students have gotten pregnant in their stay here and more will after you. Accidents happen, but in order to protect you and the baby I must make the other faculty aware so that they can come up with alternate material for you to work on. Severus was telling me about that potions you were working on and those fumes could have been very harmful to you."

"They were," he said sharply. If not for those fumes then he would not have been there having such a conversation with the woman. Ron looked over at Snape. "I can come with you now?"

"Certainly," the man crossed the room toward the doors.

Ron had no questions. He wanted to pretend this wasn't real. It could be real some other time, but he had not want of answers to any questions. He said thank you even though he was not thankful at all and he went back toward Snape's office to get those draughts.

(A.N.:Okey dokey folks, I was wondering if I should give Ron a romantic interest (someone who will _really_ love him)... That way I can work with the following chapters to get him there. Any suggestions? Or should he bare this burden on his own? P.s. Thanks for reading!)


	3. Chapter 3

3

Snape had just left with the quivering and blotching Ron. Harry had known better than to leave the boy to his own devices when he said he needed to step into the loo for only a moment. That moment had ended up lasting the first part of class and as soon as his friend had entered he'd looked ready to faint. Harry was gathering his things and noticed that the majority of class was already gone. Malfoy had gone to Snape's desk and sat at his large chair where he watched people leave after cleaning their work areas. Harry rolled his eyes as the blonde pointed at him and mouthed, "I'm watching you, Potter." He used hand gestures and all.

Before Harry could leave, the blonde asked, "What's wrong with Weasley, Potter? He dying?"

Harry wasn't sure of any reason reasons behind Malfoy's inquiry. Why should the Slytherin Prince be concerned with Ron? Harry stopped in the threshold of the door as he said, "I don't know, Malfoy. Do you?" What was with Malfoy's newfound concern?

"Why should I know?" Malfoy waved Harry away while he sat at the Professor's desk as if he were important or something.

Harry shrugged and left. Hermione was waiting outside the classroom with her hands crossed over her chest and a frown placed firmly on her lips. "So," Hermione began, "What did Malfoy want?"

"I dunno. To bug me?"

Hermione was not satisfied with this answer. She didn't look at Harry as she continued, "What's wrong with Ron then?"

"You know as well as I do that he hasn't told me."

There was a laugh. Hermione was laughing and it sounded bitter. "That's a good one, Harry. I know you and Ron still hang out. Why are you hiding this from me?"

"Hiding what?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned on him and stated sternly, "You know exactly what, Harry! You and Ron have been avoiding me since we got back to Hogwarts. Something is going on and I know that you two are just trying to keep it from me."

This was incredible to hear. Harry wanted to reach out and smack Hermione across the face, but he took a deep breath and began walking down the passage. Hermione called after him and Harry pretended not to hear, but as he was going up the steps into the Entrance Hall he heard he shout, "Potter!" This made him grimace. If anyone was avoiding anyone it was Hermione and her new found sense of Pride. After she'd been given that Prefect badge her head had blown up twice in size.

Harry still had Divinations to attend. As he walked up the stairs he found that he was going to be by himself. Hermione was obviously not going to be sitting with him. If she tried then Harry had half a mind to move away. The fusty haired girl entered several minutes after he did and sat beside Lavender Brown of all people. Harry slouched in his chair. This was going to be a long year… and a Long Divinations class. He wondered who was going to die this year.

Ʃ

Ron was inside the Potions Master's office. The man had told him to have a seat while he went to sort through his storage. Ron felt anxious. He was missing Divinations—which while it was okay by him—he still had to put up with the Toad woman: Professor Umbridge. She had made them all sit in alphabetical order so Ron had been at the back of the room. Harry was in front of him so that made things a little better. He tapped his fingers on his knee as he sat.

Snape returned not long after with a tall and slender bottle. He handed it to Ron and began to relay the appropriate consumption of such a formula. "Take it every morning after you wake. Only take about a spoonful."

Ron held the strangely shaped bottle in his hand and hoped that no one would know what its contents held and what such contents implied. He'd certainly never seen anything like it. The only label had a small squiggled out word, but Ron couldn't even read what it said and felt safe enough taking it to his room. "Thank you, Professor. I'm still sorry about all the trouble. This time I wasn't meaning anything bad."

Snape's brows furrowed as he asked, "And previous times you did?"

Ron flushed and shook his head. "Not at all, but this time I was really unaware of such… things," his words faltered as he talked, until he only mumbled the last word.

"Do try to be careful this year, Mr. Weasley," Snape said firmly. "I don't know the circumstance that you face, but if you hope to have a relatively adverse free year I suggest that you take care of yourself and follow instructions prudently."

There wasn't much for Ron to say in reply to such a command and he nodded quietly. Snape dismissed him from the room and the red head scuttled up from the Dungeons and decided to cut Divinations all together lest the teacher produced a prediction about his inescapable situation. '_You're going to die, but not before you give birth to a little monster_' he imagined her saying as she stared at some tea leaves in the shape of a bassinet. Ron grunted to himself as he roamed the stairs and toward the Gryffindor Tower where he stored his potion away at his bedside dresser.

When the time period for the class was over Ron made his way toward Defense against the Dark Arts and sat in the back. He had to sit between the Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, but the boy didn't look at Ron or talk to Ron. Since Umbridge apparently didn't believe in using the magical abilities which the students had when it came to defending themselves Ron found that he didn't mind his seating arrangement. Hermione was at the end of the first row and had to sit beside Gregory Goyle. Goyle apparently had a very unsettling gaze because Ron would watch the girl squirm whenever he would look at her.

As Harry entered he noticed the back of his friend's head at the back of the room. He placed a hand on his shoulder and Ron jumped at the sudden surprising arrival of his friend. "You missed Divinations. Did Pomfrey say everything was alright?"

Ron smiled a little. It was the only smile he had given Harry in a while so he was glad to see it despite how minute it was. "She cleared me. I can still come to class. I just needed a potion from Snape," Ron said. If he went ahead and let Harry know he had the potion then he would not have to worry about trying to hide it when he was in need of taking it. "I'll be smashing in no time." That was just another lie to add to his accumulative list. Things were no better than that morning, because his fears had been proven true and he was going to have to deal with it later. Much later… A few months later. He continued to smile until Harry went up to the row ahead of him and sat down.

If Pomfrey had planned on telling anyone about Ron's problem she waited, because after the remainder of the week passed, Ron had had no instances with any of his teachers. No one stopped him and asked if he was alright. During the next potions lesson Ron was sat near the back of the room by the door and told to only research the potion, but not to touch. When Ron asked Snape about what he was supposed to tell people when they asked why he wasn't working, the man said quietly, "You say that since you could not begin it, I am making you write a long essay on all of its properties." It was rather true, but Snape, after class, also mentioned to Ron that he only needed to be aware of its ingredients and instructions on how to properly brew the concoction. The notes were more for himself than the professor.

All his other classes went the same. The start of term was mostly about theory rather than practice, but that would be over soon and Ron knew by that point his teachers would all be aware of his problem. That weekend Harry and Ron hung out in the library, which Ron was perfectly fine with. He needed to finish his Potions essays anyway. He had more writing to do than the others.

"Where's 'Mione been?" Ron asked Harry after a while of working in relative silence.

There were a group of Hufflepuffs inside the library as well and they had stopped studying and started talking about Harry Potter sitting across the way. Harry was good at ignoring those sorts of reactions to his presence. He glanced up when Ron asked about their missing third party. Harry supposed he'd forgotten to tell Ron about the small spat they had had right after Snape dismissed them from potions at the beginning of the week. "She's mad at me."

"Oh? What happened?" Ron found this interesting. He had been certain that Harry and Hermione were going to run off and leave him after the way summer had progressed.

Harry scribbled the remainder of his sentence and the placed his quill down. "She thinks we have conspired against her." When Ron looked at him with a puzzled expression, Harry added, "That we don't want to be her friend anymore. I told her it wasn't like that and she just blew up on me. Told me I was hiding something from her."

Ron could think of only one explanation and asked, "It's over me isn't it?"

Harry didn't want to confirm Ron's suspicions. His best friend was having a hard time as it was with his unknown illness, but ever since falling in Potions he'd seemed to be better and more like himself. Harry was glad to see his friend eating again. "It doesn't matter what it was about, she shouldn't have gotten so offensive."

"I'm sorry, Harry. This is my fault."

"No, Ron, it isn't your fault. She knew that I didn't know what was wrong, but she decided in her own head that something was going on and we were ignoring her. I told her I wasn't hiding anything, but she just turned on me." Harry snorted and gave a sardonic smile. "She called me Potter and that was how I knew she'd really lost it."

Ron had not realize it was so severe. "Did she take house points too?"

"Maybe, but her only reason could be, because Potter won't be my friend."

"This is turning into such an odd term."

Harry did not know what to say after that and the two of them finished as much work as they planned on doing for the day. It was still nice enough outside that Harry asked if Ron would be interested in taking a walk around grounds. Ron agreed and after they dropped their supplies off in the dormitory they found themselves walking toward the lake.

However, as they were walking down, Malfoy and his cronies were coming up. Crabbe and Goyle began to snicker and one of them said, "Oh no, I think I may faint," as he pressed his hand to his forehead.

Ron frowned, but ignored them. There was no need to acknowledge stupidity. If the only thing they had to pick on him for was his inability to stand the stench of their potion from the beginning of the week then Ron could take it. Harry wasn't as forgiving and told them to leave Ron alone.

"Whatever, Potter," Goyle sneered.

Malfoy had yet to say anything. Ron had actually disgorged on him so joking about it left a more sour taste in his mouth. "Let's just go," the Blonde stated aggravated by both his friends and Ron. It had been almost a month since the incident on the train, but Malfoy knew how to hold a grudge better than anyone.

Harry decided to apologize. "Not your fault," Ron said. "If they have nothing better to say than 'Oh, I might faint' then I think I can handle it."

The pair walked toward the lake where they skipped rocks until dinner. For the first time in those last few intense weeks Ron felt normal once more. He was actually laughing when Harry's rocks would cause nothing but a pitiful splash and his best friend would make all sorts of frustrated noises because of it.

Ʃ

There was a full faculty meeting called for by Madam Pomfrey. It was scheduled for Sunday evening so that the teacher could sort through anything before classes resumed on Monday. She should have told them earlier, but the poor boy had been so reluctant when hearing that she was going to have to relay the information to the rest of the staff of Hogwarts that she gave him that week. It seemed an ample and friendly gestured amount of time. Severus was already aware so as far as harm in the classroom was concerned he was taken care of for the week. She had a small bag full of scrolls to hand out so that they would be completely aware of the necessary actions when working with Ron Weasley.

Poppy took a deep breath as she came upon the staff room. It wasn't often they used this room during the middle of term. Typically it was reserved for very special situations and the beginning and ending of the school year. From behind the large doors she heard the low musings of her coworkers as they discussed the possible reasons for their meeting. Headmaster Dumbledore was also to attend and he would possibly be new to the message as well. It was hard to tell with their Headmaster. Sometimes he knew everything, but sometimes he seemed to be blind. Poppy placed her hand on the door and pushed it open. The others all stopped and turned to her.

"Good evening," she said as she scurried toward the head of the table. Dumbledore was directly at the other end and had a small amused expression on his old face.

Umbridge was on his right while Minerva McGonagall sat to his left. The two women were both as stoic as one another. Beside Minerva was Severus and across from him was Filius. The list went on until it returned to her at the end. She heard the door behind her close with a soft click and that was how she knew it was time to proceed.

"You all have been called here today because of a particular incident with one of our students. Ronald Weasley, it seems, has found himself…" Was it her or was everyone so intent on her words that it was frustrating? She could only wonder how the boy must feel to have to live with the fact himself. "Ronald Weasley is pregnant. This is not the first time Hogwarts has had to maintain an expecting student, but as you must be aware Male Pregnancy is straining since a lot of magic is needed to maintain the artificial womb." It was like she was teaching a sexual education class. No one said anything. "I've went through your curriculums and have suggested alternatives for things that could be dangerous for him in his state."

Umbridge stood. Poppy felt dread swell up in her stomach. What could this woman possibly have to say? "Well, Madam Pomfrey, it is very kind of you to try to help keep this _boy_ situated so that he can continue his education, but it can hardly be the School's responsibility to keep him "maintained" if he is the one who got himself in this predicament."

There was a chilling silence before anyone dared to speak up again. It was Minerva who found the guts to speak out. It was rather surprising that Dumbledore had yet to say anything at all. "I am sure that you are aware people make mistakes, Dolores."

Someone not acquainted with the situation at hand may have thought that Minerva was asking if Dolores had ever used an unforgivable curse on a child—her expression was a mixture of disgust and cynicism. "If the boy had kept his pants on and his body to himself then this would have not occurred. It hardly seems like a _mistake_."

Everyone else was in utter disbelief.

Minerva stated boldly, "Ronald shall be allowed to stay and we will all do our best to make sure nothing comes to harm him or his child."

Umbridge gave her a dark and pointed stare. "Fine, but I cannot say that this is a suitable environment for a pregnant teenager and his accident." Her words were harsh and no one wanted to look at her. "By all means, Poppy, continue," Umbridge said as she found her seat again.

The woman passed out the scrolls to the teachers based on their subjects. Certain professors hardly had anything to worry over in regards to the pregnancy, but it was still good to give them fair warning. Once that was taken care of she told them that was all she had for them and most of them left. Poppy stayed behind with Dumbledore after everyone quit the room. He approached her as she took a quick break in the chair. She was emotionally drained, because she had dreaded entertaining Dolores Umbridge.

"I am almost certain that everything will go well for Young Ronald, Poppy," the Headmaster stated.

Poppy nodded curtly. "I should hope so, Albus. I believe I am more worried about what Dolores Umbridge is going to do to him more than what his fellow students might."

There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes which indicated he had a notion, but of what the poor nurse could not be sure. "I do not doubt she will try him, but she cannot do any sort of physical harm to him."

Poppy was not sure of that either. "Were you aware of this? Did you know beforehand that Ronald was expecting?"

"It is possible that I may have known something was ailing the boy."

That was all the response she was given and she had to respect it and move on. She was a nurse, not the boy's mother, but still in the back of her mind she feared that something was going to happen to trouble the boy. She hoped its name was not Dolores.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Well, class," Umbridge opened the lesson for that day with nothing written on the board and no books on the tables. Her desk was stripped of materials and her cabinets were all closed. She had been standing in the room with an expectant look on her face as everyone seeped into the room. Once everyone was seated and had stopped fidgeting she began to pace across the front of the room. "It seems one of your fellow classmates has gotten themselves into quite the predicament. This particular predicament renders special attention and exemption from certain activities. Luckily, he will find that in this class, he need not worry about falling behind."

A silence swept across the room and it was so tangible that it was smacking Ron across the chest. Or maybe that was just the rapid beating of his heart which abused his breast. Umbridge's eyes landed on him and he knew instantly what she meant. He fidgeted under her gaze. Suddenly, morning sickness seemed pleasurable to the excruciating discomfort he felt.

"Mr. Weasley, please stand and share your circumstances with the class. Let them be informed of the consequences for less than reputable behavior." Her words were like needles in his neck. Everyone turned to stare at him. Ron said nothing. "If you do not tell them, Mr. Weasley, then I will be forced to say it for you." Ron made no efforts. "I will dock points from your house and give you detention this evening. Come then, Ronald, take responsibility for your actions."

He was shaking and his eyes were tearing up. Why was she doing this to him? Was he not humiliated enough as it was? She'd been told of hid condition, but that gave her not right to make a spectacle of him in front of his Defense Class.

"Ashamed? As you should be!" Umbridge's words cut deep. "Mr. Weasley had sexual intercourse with another male and got himself pregnant!"

Ron wanted to die.

Ʃ

It was funny how Ron could lock himself in the stall and hear so many amazing stories he'd never known about himself. How had he been in the dark about his own sexual escapade? He had been blown away by how many men he had slept with. He laughed bitterly to himself, because he could have sworn that it had been that one time when no one was there to witness it. Still boy's would poke into the bathroom and they were heard making claims about how they saw him, Ronald Weasley, sucking face with students he'd never even heard of before.

_I wonder if they know they snogged me_, Ron thought. He planned on never leaving the bathroom again. He wasn't missing any classes so there was nothing for him to worry about. He could live in there. He felt safe while taking refuge on the toilet with his legs pulled up. He'd ran into the bathroom with tears streaming across his cheeks as soon as Umbridge told the whole class he was some sort of whore. She pointed directly at him and exclaimed "Look at what happens when you sleep around" and everyone had stared. Harry had turned around and just stared…

Ron found that he was mistaken in presuming that he was alone. As he pulled open the stall door he saw Harry standing at the sink. He was right there watching and waiting for the door to open. "I thought you were in there," He friend stated knowingly.

"You're missing dinner," Ron stated. He hadn't even used the bathroom, but to keep his mind off of things he began to wash his hands.

Harry replied, "So are you."

Ron shut off the faucet and sighed.

"Why didn't you say anything? Hermione walked up to me after class and asked if I knew, but I said no, because I didn't. Why'd you hide this from me, Ron?"

Ron was angry. Not at Harry, but at the situation as a whole. He snapped, "And what would you have done, Harry? Would you have really treated me the same? You wouldn't have thought I was some sort of nasty whore?"

"Of course not," Harry said calmly. "And yes, I would have treated you the same. You're my best mate, Ron."

In a much more subdued voice, Ron muttered, "She had no right to call me out."

Harry shook his head. "None."

"I have detention with her tonight… That's hardly fair either." Ron stared at his blanched face in the mirror. "The whole school knows now."

His friend placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and said, "It's okay. Don't worry about them. Worry about you."

Ʃ

After dinner—which Harry brought up to him so that he could hide in his bed—Ron and Harry sat in the common room. When some of the more daring students would attempt to approach Ron and say something Harry would snap at them. Ron was trying to read and pretend that it didn't bother him. He acted as if he did not care and took no notice, but he wasn't able to concentrate on his text at all.

What was worse was the sudden arrival of his brothers. George sat on one arm and Fred took the other. "Hey, Ron," they said in unison.

Ron was surprised that neither of them sounded snide or used his nickname, "Ronniekins". "Hullo?" he said uncertainly after a good moment. Ron turned his attention to Harry who shrugged. His brothers asked if he would leave with them and go to a place that allowed more privacy. Ron consented and left. He had to leave shortly to go see his Harbinger of Embarrassment anyway.

Fred led the way to a secret passage while George tailed behind to make sure no one saw them. Once they were tucked away they began their session. Fred and George both hugged their younger brother and Ron knew then that they'd heard the news.

"We heard a rumor flying around the school," Fred said.

"Lee Jordan was being harassed by a Hufflepuff who kept asking which Weasley was pregnant."

"We instantly ran to Ginny, but she assured us that she was not up the duff. And well, we knew it was not one of us."

"So is it true?" George asked.

Ron flushed and let out a small and stifled, "Yes."

Fred and George looked at one another and then back at their young brother. "So, how far gone are you?"

He kept the scroll Madam Pomfrey had given him in his robe, because it acted as a calendar. Enchanted so that it told him how far along he was by the week and had his appointments already scheduled for him. He stared down at it and said quietly, "About nine weeks."

His brothers began to ask questions like, "When will you show?", "How soon will you know if it's a boy or girl?", and "Can I name it?" Ron just frowned and disregarded their questions. He placed his hands in his pockets and said that he had to leave. When he was out of their sight he started crying again. That was all he did now, get angry and cry about everything. He hated it!

"Good evening, Mr. Weasley," Umbridge said as he opened the door to her office. Ron wanted to say something snarky, but it would only get him another detention. She was smiling at him. "Please take a seat."

Ron sat down at the small chair and there was a table in front of him because apparently he was going to be writing lines. He awaited instruction. The woman placed a quill on the table and backed away. "If you would be so kind as to write this for me dear, 'I will take full responsibility for my vulgar actions'."

Incredulously, Ron frowned and turned to the toad. Who had said that he was not? Just because he did not want to tell everyone in the school he was pregnant meant that he wasn't admitting he'd made a mistake? The thing that was gestating inside of his abdomen reminded him of that every second of everyday. Was that not punishment enough? Caring the child of an evil man wasn't doing it for her? She didn't have to know who the father was. He hoped she did not make him announce that too.

Ron pressed the quill tip to the parchment and scrawled out slowly, _I will take full_, but he couldn't write more because of a dull aching in his hand. Umbridge began to tsk him. "You're going to have to try harder than that, dear." Ron wanted to whip out his wand and curse the woman to a life a misery. He bit his lip and began where he left off, _responsibilities for my vulgar actions. _The pain only increased and he felt dizzy. The bright red ink that just appeared at the nib of the quill flashed up at him and when his eyes landed on the back of his aching hand he saw the very same words.

That wasn't right. He stared at his hand a little longer and then turned to the parchment. "You can't make me write with this. This is a Dark Instrument! It's for torture!"

Umbridge stuck up her nose at him and said, "Maybe you should remember that before you go and disgrace yourself again."

"I didn't disgrace myself, you did it for me!"

"You have learned _that _lesson then, but you still must accept the punishment."

Enraged, Ron stood up and shouted, "Getting pregnant is quite punishment enough! I've done nothing to you! I'm leaving."

Umbridge took a step in front of the door and locked it. "I don't believe you will. Go sit down and finish your detention."

"I am finished. Thank you very much!"

Umbridge's door was locked and her wand was now out. "Please sit down, Mr. Weasley."

Ron narrowed his eyes and stepped back his hands were clenched into fists and he felt ready to jump at her. The woman went to the hearth of her fireplace and threw in a bit of powder. She was calling someone. Ron was confused when it was Snape that answered the call and stepped into the room. McGonagall was the head of his house, but perhaps the woman felt like Snape would be more on her side and get Ron to do as he was told. Ron was relieved to see that the Potions Master appeared irked by the sudden call and as he emerged into the room his eyes landed on Ron. "Mr. Weasley," he acknowledged.

"Hullo, Professor," Ron replied.

"And to what do I owe this little interruption?" Snape asked the woman.

Umbridge pointed a stumpy finger at Ron and said, "This young man is refusing his penance for misconduct."

Snape's eyes were on Ron again. "Stand, Mr. Weasley," the man said coldly. Ron couldn't begin to understand why the man was angry with him so suddenly. "I will take him to the dungeons where he can do some manual labor."

Umbridge seemed thrilled, but saddened by this. "Oh, Severus, that won't be necessary. I think it would be best if you just tell him to finish writing his lines."

"I insist. He will not be a problem to you any longer."

Ron's brows furrowed. He didn't know what was worse; Snape's punishment or Umbridges? He followed Snape out of the office while Umbridge was sending praises to the stalky man as he left. He was such a good man who knew how to punish those who were deserving. When the two were out of the corridor and in the stairs Snape looked down on Ron and said, "Go to your Dormitory."

"You aren't really making me-"

"No," the man cut him off. "Have a good night, Mr. Weasley."

When Ron returned to the Gryffindor Common room he ran immediately to the dorm and crawled into bed. Snape had saved him yet again and now he was free from the awful woman. She probably thought he was sitting in a cauldron scrubbing. He was shaken from his elations by Harry walking in freshly showered and surprised to see him. "Ron? That was a fast detention."

"You won't believe this, Mate! Bloody, Professor Snape saved me from that Toady."

Harry was puzzled further. "Snape? What's gotten into him?"

"I dunno and I don't care. I got out of detention with minimum marks." Ron raised his hand and Harry saw the spidery lettering that was etched along the backside of his hand. He took Ron's hand and examined it further. "I almost had to go the whole night writing with a Blood Quill. Those things are awful. I can't believe she got away with bringing on here."

"As if she cares about who she hurts," Harry said grimly.

"You don't care much for her either then."

Harry sat on the edge of Ron's bed. "Not at all. She was at that hearing." Ron felt bad, he knew Harry had come into some trouble before school started, but he was being such a prat himself that he had ignored everything going on with his best friend. Ron wanted to apologize, but Harry shushed him. "None of that. You've done nothing wrong. I'm sure you've had a lot on your mind."

Ron pursed his lips as Harry's eyes fell and lingered on his still flat stomach. Ron wasn't sure how long before he would begin to show, but while he still couldn't see it he had hated it when he had noticed some of those brave students who approached had stared at his stomach as if expecting him to be bursting at the seams already. "It's hard to wrap my mind around," Ron breathed. "It feels like an elaborate nightmare."

"How long have you known?"

Ron swallowed and said, "I felt it when it happened. Is that strange? Everything up to this point has just strengthened my conviction that it really is happening."

Harry laid back on the bed and stared at the top of Ron's canopy while Ron sat up against his head board on his pillow. "Will you tell me… who the father is?"

That was where the problems truly lied. "I would rather not discuss that. I'm sorry, Harry, but it wasn't a very good situation."

"I hope I didn't upset you by asking," his friend said while turning his head to look at him. Ron shook his head. "I guess I'll let you get to sleep then."

"G'Night, Harry."

"Night, Ron."

The next morning, Ron woke up and got dressed with the constant stares of Seamus and Dean on his exposed back. Were they expecting to see a protruding stomach? When he would turn they would look away and pretend to be busy tying their already fastened shoes. He and Harry went down to breakfast together and Harry pulled his mind away from the stares and whispers with talk of Quidditch. Ron tried to discuss it back with him, but noticed Hermione Granger strutting up to them with the most infuriated expression he'd ever seen. Especially on her.

Hermione stopped in front of them before they could even leave the corridor and into the revolving stairs. "I tried finding you two yesterday, but I suppose you are still avoiding me."

"We aren't," Harry said coolly. "Are we Ron?"

Hermione gave Harry a dark glare and then turned on Ron. "And you. How could you?"

"Um… With a little bit of magic?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm onto the two of you. I think I've figured out your little mystery. Don't think I couldn't fit the pieces together."

Harry groaned and said, "What are you even talking about, Granger?"

Ron became incredibly uncomfortable when he heard the two calling each other by their last names like they were in a similar association as Harry was with Malfoy. "Well, Potter, you'll find out soon enough, though I'm sure _you _of all people should know already."

"I don't understand anything you say. For someone so smart you always talk around the point."

"Please stop!" Ron said sternly. "I don't know what's gotten into the two of you, but I can't take it. You've been friends for five years and this is how you treat one another?"

Hermione glanced over at Ron and said nothing. She walked away. Harry wanted to say something snide to the back of the girl, however, Ron gave him a firm look and Harry bit his cheek. They made their way down the stairs and into the Great Hall. Everyone went silent at the sight of Golden Boy Harry Potter and his pregnant best friend, Ron Weasley. Ron was glad he had taken his anti-nausea draught, because if he hadn't he was sure he would have been ill by then.

They sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table while Hermione was seen at the other end. Ginny got up from sitting beside the other girl and approached Ron. "Hey, Ron," his sister said. She seemed to be frustrated. She had probably been hackled by questions and accusations of being the "Pregnant Weasley".

"Hi, Ginny."

"It's true then?"

"Do we have to do this here?" Ron groaned. All the eyes were already on him. He didn't want them over hearing him even if they did know. "Have you or the twins said anything to Mum or Dad?"

Ginny shook her head. "I'm just worried about you, Ron."

"Thanks, but worrying doesn't do anything for me," he said coldly.

Ginny nodded and glanced over at Harry, but the boy just gave her a crooked smile. "Take care of my Brother, Harry." She knew Ron didn't mean it the way he'd said it. Her brother had always had a bit of a temper, but his emotions were probably crazy with the pregnancy tacked to it.

Harry assured her that he would make sure Ron didn't do anything silly or harmful. Ginny pinked as Harry gave Ron a playful smack on the arm. Ron chuckled into his pumpkin juice. The two watched as she went back to sit with "Granger".

It was hard for Ron to decide if he too was mad at Hermione. She was obviously irate with him and knew his secret apparently. It was impossible for her to know who he had slept with, but maybe there was something about pregnancy which he didn't understand. Ron had been aware that wizard males had the ability to get pregnant, but since Ron had been conflicted in his emotions toward both sexes he had not even bothered thinking about it. Not only that he'd been pissed and out of his mind. There was no lying to himself about one thing; it had been very pleasurable in the heat of it all.

Harry and Ron became nearly inseparable after that. Ron wasn't sure if it was because Harry was his only friend now or because Ginny had told the boy to take care of him, but with Hermione gone the two did their homework together. They went on walks together. They played chess more often, which Ron loved the most, though he didn't want to say anything to Harry. If Harry thought Ron was struggling with something he didn't hesitate to help him. Even if Ron had found Harry's questions of concern annoying at the start of term, as time went on, Ron found that he didn't mind and even found himself grateful.

That was until they heard a certain rumor.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"Thirteen weeks along," Harry said slowly. "Wow, that's over three months. You're nearly half way there."

Ron shrugged. He had been feeling bloated and his waist had grown thick, but that mystical bump that was supposed to really signify outright that he was with child had yet to make its debut. Pomfrey had mentioned that it would appear within the next month and Ron wasn't sure if he was excited to see it or mortified at the thought. His hand rested on the fabric at the front of his robes.

Harry had invited him out for The Three Broomsticks during their Hogsmeade Trip. Ron had felt the looks of other students decrease significantly. The suggested other _fathers_ talk had also decreased. Ron was glad, because the last thing he wanted was to put up with someone who thought he'd started a rumor about sleeping with them. He still had the true father's identity as a secret. If he told anyone would they believe him anyway?

The last person he wished to reveal this secret to, was Harry.

The two had sat there talking for a good portion of the day. Ron didn't like to walk around a lot, because he felt like everyone in the small Village knew about his secret as well. Ron had placed a piece of toast in his mouth so that he wouldn't have to answer any more baby questions. He knew what the Nurse told him, but that didn't mean he wanted to discuss it. That was where the rumor was first discovered by the pair.

The two sat at their table. No one had bothered them the majority of their stay, but as Ron decidedly shut himself up with toast—a smug looking Draco Malfoy entered and as soon as he noticed the two at the table he decided to make himself as intruding as possible. "Well, well, how are the two of your doing?" His eyes flashed over at Ron who continued to eat the toast and say nothing.

"Eating?" Harry asked while motioning to the food.

Malfoy chuckled and said, "It's nice that you two bond in this moment of crisis. I'm sure it's been a real task for the both of you."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks and Harry took a quaff of tea. When he swallowed and Malfoy was still standing there looking expectant, Harry asked again, "So what is it you _want_?"

Malfoy leaned forward and his light eyes fell on Harry's emerald eyes and Harry saw the malice and scrutiny. "You two having a date was just too much for me to pass up on seeing. I'm sure you're aware that your cover has been blown, Potter."

"You and Granger as sounding like the same person." Harry saw the confused look and Malfoy's face and added, "Get to the point."

The boy folded his arms and in a hushed tone he said, "Everyone knows that the baby is yours, Potter. We see the way you get all protective. Perhaps you'll get lucky," Malfoy said as he got back to full height and started to leave, "It could have your eyes."

Harry stared after the blonde and noticed Ron drop his toast on the floor. Tears were already in his friend's eyes. "Ron, don't listen to him, he's a bloody Prat."

"I don't want you to have to deal with this, Harry. You have enough on your mind and me getting bloody pregnant is making it worse." Ron's biggest fear over the past few weeks had been Harry's leaving him. Ron woke up from nightmares where his best friend would walk out the door and tell him he couldn't take it. It wasn't Harry's baby, it wasn't Harry's problem, but people were making it out to be it seemed.

Harry told him not to worry about it. The boy smiled at Ron and asked if he would be interested in going to Honeydukes. Ron could not deny that he had developed quite the sweet tooth and would be more than happy to join him. As they strolled from one place to their next destination, Ron became aware of everyone watching. It appeared that everyone decided to spread this rumor around during their meal. He could have sworn that he had not received any more looks than usual when they both left from Hogwarts that morning. Harry was beside him the whole walk of shame. Harry opened the door for him and there was a loud "aww" from behind them as a group of young Gryffindors caught sight of them. Ron hurried inside only to be greeted by the mug of Hermione Granger. She seemed amused.

"Hello, Ronald," she said.

"Hi?"

Hermione's eyes traversed the store until she caught sight of Harry. "I thought I had you two figured out and sure enough this morning everything comes together. Harry is the father isn't he?"

Ron straightened up. Ron was taller than the girl. He looked down on her, but he said nothing. Harry placed his arm around Ron; something which both calmed the red head and frightened him. Harry couldn't be doing this! Could he? Harry's hand comfortingly gripped at his arm and Ron was too dazed to make an effort to move. He was relaxing at his best friends attempts to save him.

"What if I am?" Harry asked.

Hermione continued to smile. "This is too much, really. You two are disgusting."

"Excuse me?" Harry asked dubiously.

Hermione sneered, "You heard what I said, Potter. That two of you are _disgusting_."

Ron pulled on Harry's shirt and said, "Please, Harry, I just want to leave. I don't feel good."

Harry's green eyes flashed with malice at the girl. He didn't say anything and began to steer them both out of the store. If Hermione said anything Ron decided to ignore it and felt like Harry was probably hearing all of it even if she was only thinking it. Harry was furious and pinched at the bridge of his nose once they were a good distance away.

"You shouldn't have said that, Harry," Ron said quietly.

"Which part?" Harry snapped. "I'm not letting her treat you like this, Ron. She's supposed to be _your_ friend." By saying that one word, Ron knew that Harry had an earnest self-made agreement that he did not want to be in any sort of familiarity with the girl. He'd made his mind up around the time that Harry had to face her alone while he was escorted to the Hospital Wing. That one little incident that ended up bringing the downfall of a strong friendship. Ron would have never guessed that his folly would bring the end to Harry and Hermione. Ron didn't want to side, but Harry was sticking up for him whereas Hermione was trying to push him down.

There was a dense silence that followed them out of Hogsmeade and back to the school. Ron had cried through the majority of it, because he didn't know what else to do and he blamed the baby. _I don't even think I want this thing_, he thought angrily. _It's brought nothing but trouble. _Then again, was it really the baby's fault? No, it was his wasn't it? He'd been the one to run off with Lowell and get himself in this dilemma. Harry seemed to be feeling guilty about the events that had transpired on the trip, but no matter how much he tried to apologize and make Ron smile the boy would just sniffle and say nothing.

People walked passed them in both directions and there was whispering surrounding them. Ron kept his gaze on the ground and tried not to show his tear streaked face. He felt humiliated and it wasn't Harry's fault, but the fault of whoever decided that he and Harry had slept together. Through a thorough understanding of the course of events and a simple look at a calendar Hermione should have been aware that Harry could not have fathered his child any more than herself, because Harry had not come to Grimmauld Place until sometime after themselves. Ron had come into contact with no one else from his school while in town. Of course, Hermione was apparently taking out some sort of pint up frustration on him.

That night at dinner, Harry whispered, "Because she liked you."

"Hmm?" Ron looked up at Harry who was stirring his food rather than eating. Ron glanced at his full plate as well. They both weren't feeling it.

"Hermione's liked you for a long time. I guess… I guess it's the fact that you're pregnant that's got her so angry."

"How do you figure?" Ron question, even though he cared little for the answer. If Hermione liked him then she could have said so and dealt with the fact that Ron had enjoyed the company of a man. It was the results he was unsatisfied with.

Harry peaked down the table as Hermione sat with the other Gryffindor girls. "It crushed her. It hurt her to think that I got you instead of her."

Ron was flustered and said, "But you didn't, Harry. This is not your baby. We've never even looked at on another sexually. Let alone slept together." One of the students sitting closest to them glanced over with wide eyes at this last statement and Ron let out a breath of exasperation. "I'm the pregnant boy!" he snapped at the poor spectator to his frustrations.

It did not get any easier from there. Harry and Ron went to the Dorm together after finishing what meager portions they had for dinner. On their way they got to hear all about Harry being a Dad. Oh what a cute couple they made. Ron was happy that they were not being persecuted at least. Most of the voices he heard were kind and accepting of the idea. He could only hope that word did not make it to his siblings who would know that the time frame just did not fit.

He often found himself questioning whether or not his siblings were aware of the dates as much as himself. They'd heard about it at the same time as the rest of the school, but at the same time surely his brothers had deduced that it had happened during the summer. He had told them his progressions almost as much as he told Harry. They asked and he felt he owed them at least that much. Ginny asked him things too. Mostly about his health and wellbeing. It was strange to tell his younger sister about… such a thing. He felt guilty. He was a bad example to her. He had let down his parents.

His parents may have not even been aware of the situation. The last time he check, Fred and George swore up and down that they had not given him away. Ginny said she had not either, but Ron wouldn't have been surprised to find out that Pomfrey had. Or Umbridge. That woman had probably sent in a nice article to the _Daily Prophet_. Sadly, Ron's fears were realized by the next morning.

It was during the Owl Post. The school owls and student owls swept in with packages or letters. There was a roar of laughter coming from the Slytherin Table. Harry and Ron were seated beside Neville, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan. The lot of them had been discussing Quidditch, because they were supposed to be having a match against the Slytherins soon. Then as they settled their discussion the roaring had begun. All of them looked toward the table and the recent _Daily Prophet _was being passed about. It wasn't the only copy in the Great Hall, but they seemed to be the only group of people having an exhaustively good laugh about it.

They had all paid it no mind until Lee Jordan talking a Ravenclaw from behind him to hand over her copy. He shared it with the table by spreading it flat on the table between his plate and the twins. All of them leaned forward to catch a glimpse of the leading article. "Teenaged Pregnancy: Hogwarts' incapacity to teach abstinence in excessively sexualized students". Ron was seeing red. Where had this come from? Underneath was a picture of himself and Harry from Hogsmeade right at the moment when Harry placed his arm around Ron's shoulder.

"I can't do this…" Ron said. He didn't want to read the article that followed. He didn't want to read the little caption. It was probably some lie anyway. Before anyone could stop him, Ron shot up from his chair and left the Great Hall entirely. He had gotten good at and used to hiding. It seemed to work rather well.

The moment that Ron fled, Harry knew he was going to go coop himself up in a stall somewhere. He couldn't turn away from the article though. It was less about trouble with the school system and more about Harry Potter fathering the child of Ron Weasley. Harry frowned. The others at the table noticed the trepidation that spoiled his disposition. Harry couldn't remember ever being so angry for such a long period of time. Every time things decided to settle down he was happy, but he had to worry about Ron. Then as soon as he turned around there was someone of something blaring bad news and hasty insinuations in his face.

For a minute he sat calmly as possible. He did not need to get too hasty himself. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Ron further, but he wanted to have a talk with him. He wanted Ron to know that he was not going to let other people ruin their friendship. Fred and George seemed as dismayed.

"Who did this?" George asked.

No one answer, because none of them knew the answer. Harry closed his eyes and took one breath. Then he took another for good measure. He got up from his seat and slowly cross around toward the Slytherin table. His eyes were on Draco Malfoy. He'd gotten a kick out of the idea of Harry being the father. Why wouldn't he be the one to tell the _Daily Prophet_?

The entire table went silent as Harry approached. Fred had gotten up hastily to follow. The last thing they needed was for Harry, their adoptive brother, to get himself in trouble as well. Fred tried to grab Harry's shoulder and stop him. "Not worth it, Harry," Fred had said, but Harry chose to ignore him.

"Malfoy," Harry stated.

The blonde turned to look at him and had one of his arrogant smirks on his face. "What, Potter?"

"Did you do this?"

Malfoy let out a chuckle. "Sadly, I can only dream that it was me. But alas, someone beat me to it this time."

"You Snarky Twit," Harry scowled.

Fred grasped Harry's arm and pulled. Harry allowed himself to be brought back to his senses this time. If Malfoy didn't do it than there was no need to waste his breath after all. Harry marched out of the Great Hall and Fred let him go only so he could return to the table where his twin and best friend sat. Harry was on a mission for Ron. He didn't stop until he had searched all of the bathrooms. When he found himself at a loss he decided he didn't have any more time to spend on the pursuit and headed for his first class.

Ron did not show up for that class. He did not make an appearance in the next one either. Harry was unable to continue his searching until lunch. He didn't bother eating. The only place he could think to look was in the Infirmary, but when he got there Madam Pomfrey told him that he had left some hours ago. Harry thanked her even when there was no lead in his investigations. There were still classes to attend to.

Ʃ

Ron sought consolation in the strangest of places. There was no other place he could think to hide. He had one idea from the start and it included a place where no one would suspect him. He walked hastily toward the Dungeons. Snape had been kind to him over the course of the term thus far so he did not suspect his attitude to change back. It was odd and Ron couldn't think of any reason why he would be kind except for the fact that he was pregnant. Maybe the man pitied him. Snape had been in his office with some first year scrolls on his desk and a deeply aggravated expression.

Ron knocked on the door even though he was already halfway through the threshold. Snape's eyes did not linger on him, but he did look up so see who was knocking. "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could sit in here…"

"Sit in here?" The man straightened up and put down his quill. His expression was blank now so Ron couldn't begin to guess what he was thinking. Snape motioned at a chair in front of his large desk. "Why would you want to sit in here?"

It was hard to hold in the sniffle. "There was an article… in the _Daily Prophet _and it was about me…"

Snape's brow rose in perplexity. "Why would there be an article about you?"

Ron bit his lip and placed a hand on his stomach. He did not have to say anything. The Potions Master nodded knowingly. "When do you plan on quitting my Office?"

Ron had to stop himself from saying "Never" and he gave up by saying, "I dunno."

There was an awkward silence now and Ron felt ready to get up and leave. He was already comfortable in the chair. "You can stay, but I must tell the Headmaster of this article."

"Why?" Ron blurted. He hadn't meant to. It had just come out and he immediately regretting the word leaving his mouth. It was too late however and the man rolled his eyes. Ron was obviously agitating him. "Sorry, Sir."

There was nothing else for the man to say. He didn't tell Ron not to apologize and told him that if he stayed in his Office he was not allowed to touch anything. He had to sit there silently and nearly motionlessly. When he left to teach his first lesson of the day he returned and was slightly amused that the red head was still seated in the chair. His hands were folded over his still bump-free stomach. Snape entered and Ron only shifted enough to see the man walking through.

"You really intend on just sitting here for the remainder of the day?" Snape asked as he pulled out a book from a nearby shelf.

Ron shrugged.

"Why not make yourself useful and grab a new bottle of ink from the cabinet over there."

Interestingly enough the boy got up with no reservations. Snape had figured the boy would have left and he also figured he would not be so willing to do as he was told. Perhaps the Weasley boy had matured a little. Though, Snape supposed expecting a child would make someone try to grow up. He ran his clammy hand over his face and sighed. He still needed to make sure Albus was aware that Weasley had his quandary public for the entire wizarding world to see. Snape wasn't aware of how or why, but he was certain there was something deep and dark as veiled consequence to such news as this.


	6. Chapter 6

6

The Headmaster found out, whether it was from Snape or just by picking up a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ Ron didn't know and it hardly mattered either way. He was given an ample amount of time to forget, but then after dinner one evening he found himself being escorted by McGonagall to the Headmaster's office. He rode the stairwell up and rapped on the door. He hoped, but knew better than to expect no answer. For a moment there wasn't one, but just as Ron was feeling an exhilarated relief he was let down by a cordial, "Come in".

Ron pushed through and into the room. It was intimidating to be there under the wise old gaze of Albus Dumbledore. The man motioned for him to take a seat in one of the chair. Ron sat down and sucked at his lip as he waited for the man to begin. Dumbledore rose and walked around his large desk. "Mr. Weasley," he said, "I believe that you have heard about a certain article pertaining to yourself and Harry."

Ron was glad that Dumbledore did not pull out a copy. Ron did not even see a copy laying on the top of the desk. He nodded.

"Is it true?"

"Sir?" Ron asked.

Dumbledore looked at him. His eyes flashed toward his stomach. "Is Harry the father?"

Ron instantly began to shake his head. There was no way that he would allow for Dumbledore to think such a thing had transpired between Ron and his best friend. Dumbledore seemed to be aware that this _wasn't _the case, but it appeared that there was a slight concern that it was true. Ron quickly pointed out that he was too far along. "Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place several weeks after it happened. Someone here started the rumor, Sir."

"Undoubtedly, you are aware that this has put both you and your unborn in danger?"

"Danger?" Ron did not want to think about it. He had enough to worry about. He knew that the baby's father was a dangerous kind, but he did not expect it to be immediately endangering to himself. He hoped it would vanish in all honesty. His opinion and wishes on the matter did not mean a thing in reality.

Dumbledore wandered back to his high back chair and sat. "The Order of the Phoenix was resurrected to combat against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I am sure that you are aware of this matter." Ron said nothing and Dumbledore continued, "If they have any inclination to believe that Harry is the father of the child then they will be apt to find you so that they can lure Harry in."

Did Ron say anything? Did he tell Dumbledore that it was too late to save him? Ron had known at the very end of his large mistake that he had doomed himself to be stigmatized, because of who he had chosen to lay with. Ron started to cry. Dumbledore watched with slight sorrow in his old eyes.

"It is alright, Ronald. We just need to make sure that you are under a little more protection. Especially if you choose to go out. I think it might be safest to keep you from Hogsmeade trips."

Ron buried his face in his hands and sobbed. _I hate this… I hate all of this! I can't go to Hogsmeade, I can't show my face to one of my friends, and I can't even tell anyone that I slept with Lowell. _He managed to compose himself after a short interval of sniffles. He wiped at his nose with the sleeve of his robe. "Alright, Sir," he said sullenly.

He was certain that Dumbledore only wished to console him, but his next form of action was to dispel the rumors and allegations that Harry was the father. It would definitely clear up things for Harry in terms of the public eye, but as for him, he was still pregnant and in five months of so he was going to have a baby. He felt unsettlingly nauseated. The Headmaster dismissed him and he was able to run to a toilet to puke.

When he was done getting sick he opened his robe and pulled up his top. There it was… it had started coming on and he was able to see the faintest of curvatures. He pulled the roll out from his robe and glanced at the date. Fourteen weeks was upon him now. His second trimester had started. Chances of complications were abated significantly, but if he had to worry about the Dark Lord and his followers then it seemed like complications may have actually increased. He'd gone and seen Madam Pomfrey not too long ago and she had smiled at him while claiming that his baby may be sucking its thumb. He just stared at his still rather flat stomach.

Pretty soon it would be Christmas break. Ron hoped he would be allowed to go home, because he was sure that he would go mad if he had to stay in the castle for the entirety of his pregnancy. He'd still heard nothing from either of his parents and he knew that his father read the _Daily Prophet_ with his morning cup of coffee. What was his dad thinking? Was he telling his Mum how Ron had lied to him? Ron's eyes lingered on the small protrusion. His pants had been fitting snuggly and he had had to take them to the nurse for readjusting. The baby was real. It was too real to him now. Everyone knew he was expecting. He knew it was not some ongoing nightmare. He had woken up several times in hopes of finding out it was some comatose sleep and he was waking up after weeks of worry and anxiety.

Slowly, he reached down and moved his fingertips over the protrusion. "Hope you're happy. I'm getting into a deal of nonsense thanks to you." Immediately after saying this he felt awful. Not the baby's fault, he reminded himself. His own. He couldn't place the blame on the thing that was just now realizing it could suck its thumb. He leaned forward and wretched into the toilet one final time.

Ron waited a little longer to make sure he really was done getting sick and made his way to the Dormitory once he was done. Inside sat Neville and Harry. Harry was saying something that was apparently funny and Ron tried to surprise him by standing right behind him and laughing in his ear. It worked, because Harry jerked his head to see who produced the mysterious laughter.

"How did your meeting go?" Harry asked when Ron pulled out a chair and sat beside him. Neville greeted him as well.

"I don't get to go to Hogsmeade anymore."

Both the boys stared at him. "Really?" Neville asked.

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "No I just said that for the fun of it."

"Sorry," Neville apologized and claimed that he was just surprised to hear.

"It's fine. I'm in a sour mood."

Harry obviously wanted to say something, but seemed to be keeping it in. Ron eventually told him to spit it out. His friend asked, "Is it because of the baby? The _Daily Prophet_?"

"A mixture of the two," Ron declared.

"And what exactly did Dumbledore need?"

Ron was uncertain of it being acceptable to speak of such a subject in front of Neville, let alone the entirety of the Gryffindor House. He said nothing and they decided that it would be best to let the topic fade, which was usually the case when they tried to talk to Ron. Ron felt like it was no fault of his. They could easily pick other topics to speak of, but for some strange reason they decided they only wanted to hear about the baby. Or what other people were saying about the baby. Bloody baby. Ron baulked and admonished himself quickly again for his ill treatment to the defenseless and unborn.

Ʃ

In the days to follow, Ron was given much peace. Mostly because he holed himself up inside the Potions Master's office as often as was possibly. The man seemed to grow more and more accepting of this inevitable fact. One the third of fourth time he had heard that knocking at his door and said, "Mr. Weasley, are we really going to continue doing this?"

Ron had slipped in and smiled nervously. "Sir?"

"Do you intend on coming to my office this often? And if so then for how much longer?"

"If you're bothered by it I can leave," Ron said stepping back out through the gap he'd left in the door and the threshold.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "No, no, it's fine. You can stay. I'm intrigued by your choice of refuge."

Ron pulled up his usual seat and watched as Snape's quill brushed along the parchment. It didn't seem like he was grading. He was writing for the fun of it? Ron watched until Snape's hand came to a conclusive stop. "I like coming here, because you don't talk about… things."

"Things?" the man quirked his brow, but did not look up.

If Ron had to explain it then he was not worth saying, because that meant the "things" were being brought up. He silence himself immediately. "What are you writing?"

Snape peered up at him this time and his lanky hair was parted in just the right way to allow Ron to see his dark eye on him. "Mr. Weasley, if you plan on staying in my office you know my rules."

Ron went to apologize, but when his mouth began to open the man shushed him and continued writing. It was then that Ron settled back in the chair and listened to the faint sound of the quill against the surface of parchment and the sounds of his light breathing.

Snape placed his quill in its holder and then sat erect in his chair. He folded his arms over his chest and gazed at Ron. "Is there anything you were needing to discuss?"

Ron quickly shook his head. He was not there to talk about anything. He had admitted to the man that he was glad they didn't talk about… things. He pursed his lips. Ron never brought up the subject first if he could help it, but he felt like maybe he could console himself through the man. Snape did not seem interested so maybe it would be easy to express himself and have it all laid to rest. Snape waited for an answer. So, Ron began with, "I slept with an older man over summer."

This was a particularly curious way to begin a conversation. It ended up being even more curious since it was coming from the Gryffindor Red head who Snape had allotted little favor or pleasure. What was he, Severus Snape, to say to such a statement? Good job? Look where it got you? Snape's lip twitched at those phrases and he bit his tongue for the time being. He waited for Weasley to say something else.

Ron placed his hands on top of Snape's desk and began to make little circled over the polished surface with his fingertips. Ron did not know what he wanted from the man in return for his confession. He'd lied or withheld information from everyone else. What made Snape so special that he wanted to spill his deepest most well-kept secret? That's right, the man didn't seem to care. Ron could tell he was confused and even a little intrigued to hear Ron's confession, but his silence only further proved his point.

"Then… Then I lied to everyone about it. I told my father I didn't go see him. I had been seeing him for weeks. One night he invited me to his house and when we got there we drank a lot. He was drunk and I was drunk…"

Snape was watching him. Did Ron continue? Did he say anything else about the summer? It was too late to take back what he said now. Ron began to tear up. He couldn't do it. He couldn't admit aloud what the man had been. He couldn't admit to himself half the time. Ron couldn't decipher the look he was getting. He placed his hands back in his lap and slightly over the bump at his stomach. What happened next?

"Why are you telling me this?" Snape questioned, once he realized that Ron was done. He couldn't do anything but watch in astonishment. Was the boy being brave or incredibly imprudent? Snape had no intentions on relaying the information to anyone, because it was not his business to administer to others. Dumbledore was the one in charge of rectifying the article mishap and that had been some time ago.

"I couldn't tell anyone else."

"So you tell me? You tell your least favorite teacher?"

Ron snapped, "You aren't my least favorite. Umbridge is!"

Snape couldn't help but smirk. At least someone was worse than him. He knew why he was despicable, but what was the woman's excuse? "Is it all out of your system or are you going to say anything else on the subject?"

Ron began to stand. He would say it at a later date he supposed. "I think I'm done. Thanks for letting me get it off my chest." Whether or not the man wanted it or not. Ron quickly scurried out of the room and hurried out of the dungeons. He went passed a couple of Slytherins who watched in amusement as the boy's gangly legs carried him off to his part of the school.

When he was safe inside his bed, Harry stalked over and opened his curtain. "Where were you?"

Ron acknowledged his bespectacled friend with a slight tilt of his head. "Somewhere."

Harry sat down. "Come on, Ron, don't do this."

"Do what?"

"You know what."

Ron grunted and threw his pillow at Harry. "I'm not in the mood."

Harry sighed and didn't budge. "You never are. Maybe you would feel better if you talked to someone about things."

Ron's face flushed. He had just made a fool of himself in front of Prof. Snape. The last thing he needed was Harry's incessant scolding. "You know what Harry—you can take this baby and you can see how you feel."

His friends face looked grave suddenly. Ron immediately wished he could take back what he'd said. If he lost Harry… then he lost his closest friend. He'd be alone.

"No, Harry, I didn't mean that," he hastily sputtered. "I'm agitated. I'm always so agitated." Ron placed his hands over his face and let out a loud and irritated groan.

Harry's hand reached down and firmly squeezed his shoulder. "Ron, were you raped? Is that why you're so reluctant about this situation?" That's what Harry thought? That he had been unwilling in the whole situation? He was certainly unenthused about the idea of being pregnant at fifteen, but it had been just as much his fault as the other father. He'd let this happened. Despite how much he hated to admit it.

"I wasn't raped," Ron whispered. "I—I let this happen. I could have easily avoided this, but I didn't."

As if worried by the silence Ron peeked out from between his fingers at Harry. He did not look so angry or grave as he had only moments ago. "You still don't want to tell me who it is do you?"

"I'd prefer not to," Ron answered. "Harry, Dumbledore told me that I and… the baby were in danger if people thought that you were the father, so, if you could just drop that for me…"

Harry smiled faintly. "It hasn't come up since that article. I think anyone caught talking about it was warned of possible consequences. Maybe they'd have to write lines with Umbridge."

Ron frowned. "Well, they'd kind of deserve it. If I get line because of my pregnancy then people should write lines for breathing too heavily."

Harry chuckled and asked, "Feeling a little better?"

"I suppose." He paused. "What is going on over break? Do you have any ideas?"

The boy shrugged. "I thought we'd go to Snuffles. Do you think you'll be allowed?"

Ron shrugged this time. "I dunno. I hope so, because I'd hate to spend Christmas alone."

"I wouldn't leave you if you couldn't come with us. You're my best mate, remember?"

"Yeah, sorry I've been such a git."

Harry gave Ron's shoulder a nudge and said, "Not your fault." His eyes travelled toward Ron's midsection.

Ron decided maybe he could make up for his behavior by showing off the cause of it. "This baby makes me so emotional. The morning sickness has been declining though," he said as he began to raise his shirt. Harry's eyes widened. Ron would have thought he'd seen something amazing, but alas it was the slightest of bumps. Harry gulped and turned to Ron before asking if he could feel. This made Ron blushed furiously.

"If it makes you uncomfortable then I don't have to."

"Do you really want to?" Ron asked.

Harry reached out and placed a hand and stared as if expecting something magnificent to happen. Nothing did. Ron wasn't due to feel any sort of fluttering or kicks for a few weeks yet. He talked to Pomfrey about this stuff and knew what was to be expected. He couldn't think of what it would be like trying to do this with no help or knowledge of the future progressions. Harry finally withdrew his hand. "I get to be Godfather right?"

Ron smirked and said, "You have to change the nappies."

The idea of having a living breathing infant to take care of scared him. He was getting closer and closer to his arrival date. He still had several months to plan things, but what was he supposed to do? Were his parents going to let him keep the baby at the house? Would it live in his room? What if he just... gave it up for adoption? The idea made his head hurt and his stomach too, perhaps the baby was aware of Ron's feelings and was trying to show its disapproval. It was strange how much he had begun to think about it over the course of the last few weeks. The realness was there, especially now that he physically saw the product.

Harry left his bed and said good night. The others entered the dorm a little later and Ron heard them talking about normal teenaged boy things while he sat there with his shirt drawn to his chest and his hands both pressed against his stomach. Eventually he'd tell his family, if they were not already aware.

His brothers were more than supportive and Ginny was attuned with the fact that he tried not to discuss it if he didn't have to. Harry seemed to be fascinated. Ron was glad that he could be a prat and Harry still didn't try to leave. Hermione… Ron hardly thought of the girl anymore. She didn't want to be near him. She never said hello. Ron had made an effort to speak to her before classes or in passing through the common room, but the girl ignored him completely or stared at him with contempt.

Ron felt his eyelids growing heavy and decided to sleep as he was instead of moving and getting uncomfortable. This was the most relaxed he'd felt in quite some time before going to bed. He kept his hands where they were and mumbled, "I guess... you should sleep well too. Good night."


	7. Chapter 7

7

Ron was relieved to find that he was allowed to go with the others to Grimmauld Place for Christmas. Even if the house was going to have Order Members and meetings he was thankful. Even if he had to deal with the dreariness of the place, it was worth it to leave the school after being told he would be unable. The only thing he found himself truly upset by was his mother's greeting.

While the others were walking in and getting a smile and warm hug… as soon as his mum caught sight of him her eyes fell on the bulge in his jumper. Instantly the tears began to well up in her eyes and she reached forward taking him in a long and straining hug. Ron heard her sniffling. Why had she not just sent a howler? The way she was acting showed him that she had been sitting back and just waiting to see him so she could cry and get the emotions off her chest. Now, he felt guilty. She'd been drowning in this turmoil for a while he was certain. At least a month. The article had no doubt reached her. Perhaps one of the twins or Ginny had told on him and only said they hadn't so Ron wouldn't worry himself sick. He bit his lip and waited for his mum to remove herself.

"Oh, Ron," was all she said once she took a step back. "How far along are you now, dear?"

He really wished she would just start yelling at him. "Like, twenty weeks."

A small smile tugged at her lips and she reached out and placed a hand on the bump. "Has Poppy been keeping track of your health? Are you gaining enough weight?"

Ron tensed when she touched his stomach, but could he really tell his mother not to touch him? "She's said everything is fine. I went to her this morning just to be safe." Her eyes were peering into his. There were so many unasked questions, but she seemed to come out of her motherly raptures and said, "Ron, me and your father would like a word with you."

The others had all made themselves scarce as soon as Molly had begun to cry over her son. Ron knew this moment was coming and he supposed he knew his father would be involved somehow. He was glad that his dad had not been there to greet him, because there would be no tears there. Ron's cover was blown. His father would know the truth. Ron felt sick. Not morning sickness anymore—sadly he could only blame his guilty conscience for the nausea now.

Ron followed his mother toward the kitchen. His dad was seated at the table with a cup of coffee and a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ which made no mention of Ron's pregnancy this time around. His mum pulled out his chair and he took a seat. His father began to fold up his newspaper. One of the order member, Tonks, had come in to grab a cup of water, but upon seeing them she quickly vanished back out with a flushed face. Everyone knew this was coming then? Ron felt his father's eyes on him. He'd only just arrived. Could they not let him get settled in before making him wish to run away?

His mum got him some tea, water, and even placed some biscuits in front of him, but Ron did not feel like eating. He took a sip of water. His mum took a seat beside his dad. They both observed him and his mum started to tear up again.

Arthur reached over and placed a hand on Molly's as his wife began to sob, "He's just a baby himself, Arthur."

"It's alright, Luv, he's healthy… The baby is healthy." Arthur looked at his son for confirmation and Ron gave a curt nod. "See, it's alright. No need to get all worked up."

His father's unwavering stared made him shift uncomfortably in his chair. "So, how far along?"

Ron could see the calculating look in his eyes. "Twenty weeks." _Half way through_, he thought.

Arthur nodded and glanced over at Molly. "You made an appointment for him at St. Mungo's?"

"It's in a couple of days," Molly replied slowly.

After another little bit of discussion on the appointment for him to see a Healer and check on the baby, since it was good to be cautious when dealing with a male pregnancy. "I'd like to speak to Ronald in private, Molly." Ron watched his Mum stand up again. She probably should not have been there to begin with. They'd found out about the baby probably over a month ago and they were just now saying something to their pregnant son. Once his Mum was out of the kitchen, Arthur's eyes closed and he asked, "Did you lie to me that morning?"

Ron wanted to play innocent again, but what was the point now? "Yes, Sir."

"So, you were seeing that man? Am I wrong to guess him?"

"Nope," Ron replied purposefully measured. The anger was spreading over his father's cheeks in the same way that it did when Ron got mad. It started at his nose and blossomed until it consumed his whole head.

Arthur ran his hand through his thin hair. "Ron, why would you lie to me about that? Do you know how much trouble you're in? Do you realize what this is doing to you? You are going to have a newborn in a few months!"

Ron nodded and looked at his cups and biscuits. "I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me you're sorry. You aren't sorry. If you were you wouldn't have lied."

"No, I'm really sorry," Ron said again. "I was scared, Dad. I—I slept with that man and I was scared…"

Arthur could only shake his head in irritation. "Well, do you have his name? Because I'm certain we can get him in plenty of trouble for sleeping with a minor."

"I told him I was of age. He didn't know."

This was enough to cause his typically passive father to shouted, "Ronald Bilius Weasley! Why would you lie to that man about your age? Did you want to get pregnant? Did you want this to happen?" He couldn't even look at Ron because it made him mad to see his son sitting there. He'd tried to hide the fact that he knew Ron had done _something_. He had felt like maybe it was an innocent crush and then when Ron returned to school it would go away, but as soon as that article began to circulate about Ron's pregnancy he was furious. Ron had lied. He had stared him in the face and acted like he didn't know anything.

"It was consensual too," Ron added. "I went to his house and… I cooperated?" he could think of no better words besides "had sex". He was crying. His father hated him. Was he going to kick Ron out of the family? Was he going to make Ron live alone with the baby? Ron let out a choking sob. "Please don't hate me…"

Arthur reached across the table at Ron and placed his clammy hand on his son's arm. "Ron, I don't hate you. I don't hate the baby. I hate that you lied and that you have kept this hidden. I'm mad at your actions, but I would never hate you. I'm disappointed, beyond a doubt, but you're still my son."

Through sniffles and violent inhales Ron managed to say, "I'm sorry… I made a mistake… I thought… I thought I was in love with him."

"You thought you were in love with a man you'd known for half the summer?"

Ron nodded. "I don't know why. I don't know why I thought he was… handsome, but I did."

"Who is he, Ron? Who is he really? Do you even know?"

"His name is Lowell."

Arthur just watched to see if Ron would say anything else. Ron glanced up at his father after going half of the conversation in tears and while covering his face. Did he say anything else? Did he admit the biggest error yet? Ron bit down on his lip and placed his hand over his stomach. The fluttering sensation that had started about a week or so ago was emanating from the bump. He didn't know if he liked the feeling yet. He still wasn't so sure about his feelings on the baby either. He didn't know about Lowell. He didn't know about anything anymore.

"Is that it?" Arthur asked.

Ron nodded.

Arthur frowned and in a sad tone said, "I don't know if I believe you."

"I don't deserve your trust."

Ʃ

"I'm not going!"

"Ronald!" his mother shouted back through the door.

It wasn't until that morning that he remembered his parents discussing his appointment. "Just tell the whole bloody world then!"

The other occupants of the house, who waited for Ron to leave the bathroom, heard the sudden shouts from mother and son. One tried to get the other to leave; while the other insisted on staying. It was not an argument that anyone wished to hear. In fact, they did not wish to impede in the slightest. Privacy had been the one thing most of the Members of the Order, Ron's siblings, and Harry had all decided to give the boy. Harry approached the door and stood by Mrs. Weasley. He rapped on the door and said softly, "Ron, this is for the baby. You need to make sure the baby is healthy."

"I don't care!" Ron's voice cracked as he screamed. Sometimes, he found himself worrying, because he honestly felt like he could care less. It was the baby who had come in and screwed up his life. Why had he gotten pregnant? He was sure that so many other Hogwarts students had sex and none of them came back pregnant. Why was he the one to suffer?

"You don't mean that," Harry said.

Ron was glad that the door was separating them, because he was on the floor with his shirt off and pants at his ankles. At the moment he heard his mother calling him out for his appointment he had been observing the bump. The idea of someone poking at him and checking on the growing thing inside of him made him ill. Pomfrey did it, but at least he knew her. He snatched his jumper and pulled it over his head. Then he grunted in frustration as he had trouble doing up his pants. "Bloody well, whatever!" he shouted as he threw open the door and rushed passed both his mother and friend.

Harry smiled a little to himself, because Ron's giving in came as a relief. It meant the Ron did care even if he didn't want to admit it. There was hope yet. Soon after this display, they had made their way to St. Mungo's and everyone in the party sat quietly awaiting Ron's being called back. Ron chided that it wouldn't be half so bad if he were not the only pregnant teenaged boy.

Ron kept his head down and wanted to rush to the door and leave. He was glad that Harry was there with him, but it was embarrassing. His fears were subdued when he saw a friendly looking witch open the door and call his name, "Weasley?" When Ron stood his mum was also standing, but Ron told her to stay. He wanted to go in alone. His eyes traced the tiled floor and he only looked up to make sure he was heading into the threshold. The woman took him into one of the nearby rooms and he noticed the assortment of posters of women with their internal progressions on display.

Ron stood by awkwardly until the woman said, "Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Weasley. I am Healer Phyllis Pinkerton. If you don't mind I would like you to get on that bed." As he sat down at the edge she told him to remove his top. Ron obliged. "Lay on back."

He bit his lip and said, "I feel like puking."

Healer Pinkerton gave him a soft smile, "Are you having morning sickness still?"

He shook his head and said, "It's my nerves. I haven't had morning sickness in a while."

Healer Pinkerton approached him with a small instrument and told him to lay down once more. Ron reluctantly sat back on the bed and it was firm and uncomfortable beneath him. She walked up and placed a gloved hand on his protruding girth. "You're first name is Ron?"

"Yes."

"How old are you, Ron?"

"Fifteen," but quickly he added, "I'll be sixteen in March." It was simply spoken for the sake of not sounding too young for a baby. Perhaps, in retrospect, he should have told the man that he was not of age. That one lie got him here. Then that lie turned into a dozen.

"Do you attend Hogwarts?" Healer Pinkerton asked as she pulled out her wand and placed the devices next to his stomach.

While she began to poke and prod, just as he'd presumed she would, he closed his eyes because he didn't want to see anything. He could feel it. He could feel those cold gloved hands on his stomach, but he didn't want to watch.

Ron said that he did indeed attend Hogwarts.

The woman gave a friendly chuckle. "So, Poppy has you all taken care of."

"She's been very helpful," Ron replied.

The healer was giggling now and it was with all affection that she said, "I think you might want to open your eyes, Sweety."

Slowly, he opened one eye. Displayed before him as a small and fuzzy little image.

"Looks like baby is about 10 ounces and only about 25 centimeters." Ron watched the image as it moved slightly and he felt the fluttering at the times that he saw it squirm.

"That's really small. It's… sucking its thumb there." He reached up slightly to point to where he thought he saw a finger and what may have been a mouth.

"You're about twenty weeks a long?"

Ron stared at the image still and didn't say anything until the woman asked, "Would you like to know the sex?"

"I can know now?" Ron asked even while his eyes were on the baby's likeness projected before him.

"Most certainly," Healer Pinkerton said. She found it endearing to see the young man looking so awestruck by the baby. "So, how about it?"

Ron could barely tell which part of the baby was what so he said, "Yes, please."

"I'm almost certain that this is a little boy."

A suddenly wetness rolled over his cheek. What was wrong with him now? He was crying? Ron mouthed the words "little boy" to himself and swallowed. He certainly hoped his little boy didn't grow up to be like him. Healer Pinkerton cooed softly about how he would most certainly be as handsome as his daddy. "Do you want a little photo of him?"

A fluttering in his stomach made him instantly agreed to have a small photo. With a photo and a new found knowledge of the baby's sex Ron was escorted back out into the waiting room. Where his family and friend were situated in wait. He was still teary eyed and Molly got to her feet immediately. "Is everything alright?"

Healer Pinkerton was behind Ron and assured them all that the baby was getting along fine. They were all relieved and decided that Ron's tears were of joy.

Ʃ

On the day of Christmas, Ron opened his presents and found them mostly to be baby things. All of which were gender neutral and cute. He got an I.O.U. from his mother, because she wouldn't be able to knit anything for the baby until it was born. "Then I'll knit it some little booties." Even if she was unable to make sweaters for his unborn son she still managed to get him another sweater with his initial that was large enough to engulf his growing stomach and would fit for months to come as well.

Harry ended up getting money for Ron and he did not give it to his friend until after everyone was going down for Christmas breakfast. "You can't give this to me, Harry."

"I did and you will accept it. It's for baby stuff. I didn't know what to buy so if you need it then you can get it."

"Thanks, Mate."

They hugged and Ron found it awkward that his stomach was bumping into everything. He had to watch how he walked and felt off balance a lot. He placed a hand on his stomach and said, "Do you wanna see something?"

Harry said he did and watched as Ron produced a small photograph. It was a sonogram of the baby. "Wow, Ron, it's really cute."

Ron could tell that Harry was at a loss as much as he had been. He placed his finger right at where the image showed the baby's thumb was being sucked. "He can suck his thumb. He's not even born yet and he can suck his thumb. Pomfrey told me he could, but I didn't believe it until I saw it on this display." Ron took the photo back and stared down at it.

"It's a boy then?" Harry asked at the sudden arrival of masculine pronouns.

Ron said, "It is… Yes."

"Have you told your parents? Or Fred? George?"

Ron shook his head. "I don't know if I'm ready to talk so openly about the baby to them. You and…" Ron didn't want to add that he had been sneaking down into the Dungeon's and talking to Snape—of all people—about his baby. He wondered if the man would be interested in seeing his picture… Ron flushed and was glad when Harry asked;

"Have any names picked out?"

He hadn't thought about it. Didn't he still have time? Ron decided he would ask the baby that evening before bed. He'd taken to talking more often to his stomach. Almost everything he had promised himself he wouldn't do… well, he was doing them. Maybe because he felt closer to it than before. The baby was a boy… not an "it". He had a photo of him in his pocket at all times. For the first time in his pregnancy he was excited about the whole ordeal. This was his little boy. He got to name it.

"Um… I don't have any names picked out yet, but I guess I'll start thinking about it."

The entirety of that day was Ron thinking about names. When the day was over with he lay on his side and rested his hand on the bump and said, "What about… Leopold? Ambrose?" Ron heard a snicker from behind him and when he readjusted he saw Harry was watching him from the other bed. "Don't laugh, this is my baby's name. I can't pick any old name."

"Name him Barry."

Ron rolled his eyes and laughed. "I will not name him Barry."

Harry continued to snicker and mused, "Leopold was kind of nice. He could be Leo for short. Like Leo the lion."

"If he got sorted into any house than wasn't Gryffindor than I am sure I would regret such a decision." _Blimey,_ he thought, _since when have I been such a… parent? Thinking about him going to Hogwarts already?_ He wasn't due for some time still.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Two solid weeks of visiting from a certain red headed boy made Snape weary of when he did any recreational experimentation. It became the norm to sit back and wait for the boy to come and then he would sit there silently. They were both usually silent. The knocking had stopped around the fourth day. He'd be trained on a book or paper and suddenly realize that Weasley was there and making himself comfortable. Sometimes he felt bad about asking the boy to do menial things for him since he was present. Other times he reminded himself that the boy was expecting not an invalid. His legs still worked. Weasley seemed more than obliging.

Ron still was not giving up his super-secret hiding spot. The spot he retreated to every night so that he could get away from prying eyes and groping hands. The hands… Ron had not expected to be so recognizably pregnant through his school robes. Girls that used to just stare at him like he was sick now approached with the intent to stroke his stomach. He told them all no. The only person who was permitted to touch his stomach was Harry and his friend did not abuse the privilege. Snape was drinking some tea and perceiving the shifting boy. "I went to Defense Against the Dark Arts today and when I sat down, Blaise Zabini asked to touch my stomach. Him of all people." Ron said with a sheepish look on his face.

Snape never prompted discussion of the unborn and he did not question Ron about anything pertaining to it either. Not unless he brought it up first. Ron would sit down and after some silence usually start on his own. "Is that so?" the Potions Master asked.

"Yeah, typically it's girls."

There was more silence, save for the sipping of the man.

"Would you like tea?" Snape asked after a moment.

Ron nodded. The Professor fixed him a glass and handed it to him. "Thank you, Sir."

Snape wouldn't say he was amused by their little evening meetings. It was not an awful situation. He did not wish the boy to leave. Ron sat there drinking his tea with a small smile creeping over his generally drawn face. Snape cocked his brow and Ron glanced up from the rim of his cup. "Sir, did I ever show you the picture?"

"I do not believe so," Snape replied.

It was interest to watch Ron place the cup down and then begin to fumble through his pockets to find whatever Picture he was speaking of. When the boy had it in hand he slid it across the desk and Snape was amazed to find that it was a sonogram image. Why would he show this to him? When he glanced back at the boy he was staring at his protruding stomach. The boy had been showing for some time now. He was probably half way through now. Snape said, "So, you went to a Healer over break?"

"Yeah," Ron said while he placed a hand on his bump. "It's… a little boy. I've only told Harry about that. I dunno why I'm so hesitant to tell my family…"

"Maybe, because you've kept those other things from them?"

Ron sighed. "I had to tell my dad. He knew I was seeing that man."

Snape was nearly knocked from his chair. Arthur had known about the man? This was an interesting piece to Ron's convoluted puzzle of a situation. If Ron would just come out straight forward and tell everyone the truth then perhaps he would not have to worry so much. Snape made no mention of this; only because he was not the boy's therapist or guardian. He was just some unwilling confidante. "You seem much more accepting of the baby, given the circumstances."

"At first… and for the longest time… I just imagined him as some sort of punishment. And then my dad told me he didn't hate me or the baby. I got to see that picture… and I realized it was all my fault, because I lied. I lied to Lowell and that's what started this chain of events."

Lowell? Snape twiddled his thumbs for a moment. He knew a Lowell. Snape quickly shook the thought, because what was the chance of Ron's Lowell being the very same as the Lowell he knew. Snape listened as Ron prattled on about the baby and it quickly jumped from his guilty conscience about lying, to baby names.

"I was thinking Ambrose, but I also thought Leopold sounded nice. Harry told me Leopold was a good name, because he could be called Leo for short."

Snape couldn't concentrate on baby names; he was still contemplative on the subject of the baby's other father. "You said this… Lowell… was an older man?" He was stretching to that one night many weeks ago. Ron nodded dumbly after a pause. "How old would you say?"

Ron began to flush. He did not know why Snape was bringing that up. It made him uncomfortable to think about it, but Ron couldn't help that he'd fallen head over heels for the man. If he thought about it, he wished that the man wasn't… well… not worth finding again. "I dunno… About your age."

Snape swallowed_. Surely there are plenty of other Lowells my age_, he thought. How did he ask a few more well worded questions without upsetting the boy's finally optimistic attitude? "And… what does he look like?" Snape tried to ask with all nonchalance; as if it were merely curiosity the prompted the inquiry.

Ron had reached forward to take the picture back and then he took a mouthful of tea as if to stop himself from speaking of it. Apparently, Snape was not giving Ron enough credit, because as soon as he was able to speak he asked, "Why would you need to know what he looks like?"

Snape decided to let out a small bit of information. It was the truth, just not the entirety. Snape was beginning to believe that he would have been better off not asking questions. He would have been significantly better off if he had not allowed Ron to come into his dungeons and get so comfortable with him. Snape messaged his temples and muttered, "I knew a Lowell when I was a student here."

Ron colored and glanced away. What if he had slept with the same Lowell? What if Snape knew the father? Did he tell him the darkest past of the miserable tale? Did he not say anything at all? Should he describe the man…? He was half way through the pregnancy. He was going to be giving birth to some man named Lowell's son. Did he want to figure out more about him? Ron began to tear up. He wiped at the corner of his eye and hoped that Snape did not see that small bit of fault and fear.

"Dark hair… and pale skin…, and he had blue eyes…" Could he be any less specific? Both Ron and Snape thought of this. "He had dark freckles and acne scarring. And other kinds of scarring. He wasn't much taller than me."

Snape knew him. It was the one and the same. It had to be. Lowell had been an acne ridden teen in his youth and his overall dark features with a fair complexion made him stick out, much like Snape. They'd been friends in school, but only school. Outside of it Lowell was a different kind. He was a member of a Pure-Blood lineage. Snape knew the man to be despicable, but to have sexual relationships with a teenaged boy? Did the man knew who Ron was? Or was he just being reckless? Snape pursed his lips with all these thoughts in mind he was almost certain that Ronald and the baby were indeed in trouble; despite anyone's belief that the baby might belong to Potter. Regardless of this thought.

Ʃ

Since when had he been the one to wake up in screaming fits? Ron was in a cold sweat and two arms gripped his shoulders. Someone was saying his name, Ron began to open his eyes and his biggest fear was that it was Lowell, but once he could perceive the face hovering over him he recognized Harry and felt his tense muscles begin to relax. Ever since the meeting with Prof. Snape in the dungeons he'd experienced the worst of nightmares. All of them pertained to that man. Ron was starting to feel as if he should divulge further information, because it seemed to be eating his subconscious alive. This had been his worst night terror yet. His hands instinctively went to the bump where he felt the roundness of his stomach and took a few calming breathes though flaring nostrils.

"Ron," Harry asked softly. "Ron are you alright?"

Ron shook his head and bit down on his lip. He was miserable. "I'm sorry for waking you guys up." Even if they weren't aware of Ron knowing it, he was quite aware of the other boys being awake. Harry let go of Ron and sat down on the bed where he drew the curtains closed. "Harry, I keep thinking he's taken my baby."

"Who?" Harry asked in a hushed whispered.

Ron pulled the cover over his face. "I'll talk about it with you tomorrow," he muttered. He didn't want to say anything in front of the others. While they all seemed accepting of Ron's poor decisions, Seamus and Dean often asked to touch his stomach more than the female students, he didn't want to relay any of the information of the baby's heritage. Ron rolled onto his side and stated, "Yes, we'll talk about it tomorrow."

"If you're certain," Harry said tentatively. "Have a good night, Ron. Get some sleep. I'm sure Barry doesn't enjoy you keeping him up like this." Harry heard the faint snort of Ron from under his covers.

"Good night, Harry. And his name is _not_ Barry."

The next morning, Ron was happy about it being the weekend. He was always so winded after going to all of his classes. Some of the more pitying professors allowed him to write essays and only made him to get them turned in at his own time. He usually had enough time on his hands that the homework was done promptly and he kept his bag on him at all times in case he ran across them in the halls.

The only unaccommodating teacher was Umbridge. That sour toad took points off when he couldn't stand up and demonstrate something, because it would be dangerous to his health. She did not seem to think this was an excuse and would _tsk_ him with a shake of her miserable head. "Poor, Mr. Weasley. If only he'd been more sensible about his decision making; then he could participate in class and learn something." Ron would roll his eyes and then have to scold Blaise Zabini for asking to touch his stomach. After weeks of saying no—the boy just couldn't get it.

Harry was waiting for him to get out of his reveries and follow him down to breakfast. Ron walked slowly down all the stairs and would apologize when Harry would have to stop and wait. "I'm not the one carrying another human inside me. Take your time," Harry smiled. Ron let out an annoyed breath. He was glad that Harry was accepting of his pregnancy, but sometimes the way his friend said things made him feel worse about it.

As if Ron could forget, Harry lowered his volume and said, "Remember, you said you'd talk to me today."

"I know, I know," Ron said as he got down from the final step. "After I eat, I need to go turn in something to Snape." Admittedly, this was a lie, but it wasn't something that could get him in trouble. Though, he was almost positive that something could go wrong seeing his track record of misfortune. Harry told him that was fine. As they entered the Great Hall saw a giggling pack of Hufflepuffs watch him as he walked toward the table. His snug jumper was doing nothing to cover the belly he'd acquired. He ignored one of them as she came up to him and asked his "favorite" question. "No, you'd can't touch me," he snapped.

Immediately after, Ron had feared that he had been too harsh in his tone, but the girl just tittered and ran back to her friends. They were already devising a plan to ask him some other time. Ron found a seat beside his sister. Ginny smiled at him and said, "Morning, Ron. How are you feeling?"

Ron shoved a muffin into his maw and waved. Harry snickered and said, "It seems like he's back to normal for the most part."

"Ron, I know you're pregnant, but you could at least have some table manners," his sister said as he made haste at eating food before he even managed to put it on his plate.

When he had an empty enough mouth to reply he said, "In a hurry."

Ginny looked at Harry quizzically and the boy shrugged. Ron finished in record time and gulped down a goblet of juice. He then picked up Harry's still full goblet and left with it. In his wake he left them perplexed. Ron was not sure what Snape did on his free days. Weekends were probably the last place he wanted to see students unless he was patrolling the corridors. Ron never saw him at the head table on weekend mornings like he did most of the other teachers.

As he left the Great Hall he had the bad luck of running into Crabbe and Goyle. One immediately constructive thing about his being pregnant was that Draco Malfoy wanted nothing to do with him; especially not after he puked on him. On the other hand Crabbe and Goyle seemed to have grown bollocks of their own and harassed him with petty words such as the ones that Goyle uttered at that precise moment, "Watch where you're going, Mummy."

The two dense Slytherin boys looked at one another to share their amusement about how funny they perceived themselves to be. Ron let out a mock laugh and said, "Yes, yes, quite funny. Because I'm pregnant. I get it."

"Listen at you," Crabbe said. "Getting a little cocky aren't we?"

Ron frowned. "If you don't mind, I was in a hurry. I stole a goblet for this occasion." Ron stuck out the goblet to show them how urgent his business truly was, but the two laughed dumbly.

"You're just getting all brave because your can hide behind that baby of yours."

Ron grunted and pushed forward, but one of the lugs grabbed his arm and shook his head. "Don't walk away when we're talking to you."

There was a stern cough. Ron swiveled in the hold and saw Snape approaching. His savoir… Wait… what? Ron stared at his feet and felt his arm being released.

"We wasn't doing anything," Goyle said.

Snape eyed the three of them and when his eyes landed on Ron he saw that no damage had been dealt, which was a relief, because he would hate to have to expel two students for attacking a pregnant boy. "Ten points… each... from Slytherin." Ron was amused by the sound of distaste in the man's words. He was obviously not happy to have to get on the students of his house.

"Sorry, Sir," both of the lugs said. Snape dismissed them with a wave of his hand. He didn't want to look at them or deal with their nonsense so early and on a weekend too.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron placed the goblet to his lips and took a sip. "I think I'll make it." Snape nodded and began to head toward the stairs, but Ron said quickly, "Sir, I wanted to talk with you."

The Potions Master turned back to him with a blank stare. "Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

This boy's confession had been taking a toll on his nerves over the last few nights. Snape could only hope that he wasn't about to tell him he'd slept with the Dark Lord as well. Though, he almost may have been rather close to it; if their Lowell's were the one and the same. Ron sauntered toward him and placed a hand, absent mindedly on his stomach, and Snape frowned. This was indeed going to be about the baby.

"I can't really say it here. Do you mind if we…" Ron' eyes glanced around the entrance hall that was void of other students and faculty, but still too open and not private enough to discuss such matters.

Snape understood the implications and rolled his shoulders back as he tried to relieve his tense muscles. Ron followed the man back towards the dungeons. Snape was in no mood to go all the way toward his office so he entered into the closest available room and closed the door behind Ron. "Alright, then, Mr. Weasley, explain yourself."

"Was your Lowell… a Death Eater?"

Snape sharply inhaled and just stared. He knew then. Ron knew the man was a bloody Death Eater and yet… Snape could not withhold the anger any longer and snapped, "Why did you sleep with him if you were aware of his being a Death Eater?"

Ron shook his head. "I didn't... I didn't know until after." His voice cracked and he turned away in embarrassment with a mixture of shame. The usually stoic man had just yelled at him. Even is Snape was mad he just said hurtful things. He did not raise his voice. "He was stretching and I saw it on his arm, but it was too late by then. I didn't know before, I promise."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Follow me," Snape said angrily. He turned away in a display of black robes and fury. Ron followed behind him cautiously. He was sniffling and Snape had to keep himself from sighing aloud with all vexation. "Why are you crying?"

"You're yelling at me," Ron said timidly.

"Because you have gotten yourself in a lot of trouble! You have no idea…" Snape took Ron further into the dungeons than he'd ever wished to travel. They had passed his office some time ago. Ron had assumed they would be stopping in the man's office, but instead he was led to the man's personal chambers. The man told him to have a seat. Ron surveyed the room and saw an assortment of chairs and a couch. He sat on the couch and rubbed his stomach trying to ease his frustrations.

It was a few minutes wait for Snape to return from an adjacent room. When he did he had a photograph that looked rough and worn in his hand. "Is this him? Is this your Lowell?" The photo was thrust into Ron's hand and the boy swallowed as he glanced at the picture of several slytherin boys—all about seventeen years old. As soon as his eyes fell on one of them his heart beat against his chest. That was him. Ron pointed at the very boy and Snape grabbed the picture back and began to tear it. "So, it's true. You copulated with Lowell Avery."

"Lowell Avery," Ron spoke the name slowly as if trying to find some hidden meaning.

Snape placed himself in a chair near his fire hearth. His wand was pulled from its holster in his robe and he lit a fire. It was too cold to go without it. Ron's eyes were rimmed in a hazy bit of red as he sat there sniffling gently to himself. "I don't expect you to know of him. I don't expect you to know anything he's done, but believe me when I say that you better be glad you are a Pure-blood." His words were bitter and it made Ron sick.

Ron's stomach was doing flips. The light popping feeling he often got was returning and Ron wrapped his arms tighter around his midsection. Stress wasn't good for the baby, but he couldn't find a way to stop. "What do I do?"

"You hope that you don't see him again."

Ron stared at the man's deadpan expression and let out a sob as he lost the reins on his emotions. Snape ran his hands through his lank hair and over his face. He got up and wandered toward a cabinet where he stored potions dedicated to relieving stress and illnesses. He pulled out a small vial and approached the sobbing boy. "Take this."

The boy reached out and took the vial from his hand and then downed it without a question or second thought. Instantly his tears subsided and he let out an audible sigh of release. "Thank you," Ron said after feeling the effects take hold of him.

Ʃ

Harry had been surprised when Ron did not show up for almost the entirety of the day. Hermione approached him sometimes close to the beginning of Dinner and said, "What's happened to Ron?" Harry and Hermione had hardly been talking. It seemed the only thing either of them had in common anymore was a concern for the red head; though sometimes Harry wondered if she even had that. Harry had asked her what she meant. "I just saw him leaving the dungeons. He looked awful."

Harry admitted that Ron had ran out of the Great Hall at breakfast. "Then after that I don't know where he's been. Where did he go?" Hermione had no idea where he had gone, but explained that he looked ill. "Thanks for telling me." Harry left dinner right after this exchange and went to find Ron. The boy had promised a talk. Was this his way of hiding it? By physically running off and hiding? Harry strolled through the castle looking leisurely, but inside he was worried. Ron had been disappearing all year. He'd been keeping secrets. Harry wasn't sure what had happened to Ron over the summer to catalyze these events, but he had been trying to help and Ron only seemed to become more enigmatic. With every piece of the puzzle Ron handed him, Harry could only watch in horror as the puzzle grew. Now it was bloody out of control and he didn't know what to think.

Harry heard the violent sounds of vomiting from the lavatory on the second floor. The girls lavatory too. Harry supposed if someone was going to get sick they may as well use a bathroom no one else entered. He still hated the bloody bathroom. He opened the door and spied Moaning Myrtle hovering over one of the cubicles. Her usually distressed face was in utter dismay. The toilet was flushed, but as soon as the waters had settled he heard the agonizing dry heaves of the infirm. "Ron?"

Inside the toilet with his face resting on the toilet cover was Ron. His face was pale and his eyes were almost entirely blood shot. His ears were tinged red and his hair was a mess on top of his head.

"Oh my goodness, Ron!" Harry got onto his knees beside the boy and he began to rub circles at the small of the boy's back. "What's wrong? What's happened? Are you alright? Is the baby?"

Ron's paled face slowly turned and his blue eyes looked empty. "I hate myself."

"Don't say stuff like that," Harry said and he tried to get Ron to stop leaning over the toilet bowl. "Come on. Let's go see Pomfrey."

"I don't wanna."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not asking. I'm telling you to come on and see Pomfrey."

Ron let out a scream of, "I'm not going to see bloody Pomfrey!"

Harry sat back on his heels and stared Ron straight in the eye. "What's going on Ron? You can't keep hiding things from me. You made me a promise. Is this about the Barry's father?"

"I've screwed up my entire life, Harry. I've screwed it up so thoroughly that it's never going to get any better. I'm better off dead."

"Would you shut it? Even if just for a moment? You are not helping yourself calm down with that sort of talk."

The calming draught he'd consumed some time ago was apparently losing its effects because Ron was shaking. He ran his hands through his hair, which explained why it was such a mess. Harry grabbed Ron's arm and said, "Look at me. This is your baby. It doesn't matter what its father did. I'm assuming that all of this is because of him, right?" Ron just watch Harry. "Am I right or not, Ronald?"

"He's a Death Eater," Ron mumbled.

"Pardon?" Harry asked. Ron gulped down the lump in his throat and repeated himself. Harry stared incredulously. "Why… why would you do this?"

"Do you think I don't feel awful about it?" Ron asked sternly. "Do you think I went out of my bloody way to find a Death Eater so that we could shag? You think I wanted this?" His hands fell on his stomach. "Snape told me I'm lucky that I'm a pureblood. He said the only thing I can do is hope that he never finds me. If I wasn't a pureblood wizard then he'd kill me and the baby. If he finds out then he still might."

"I thought the worries about your being endangered were over when Dumbledore got rid of the _Daily Prophet_ articles about us being a thing…" Harry said this slowly. He reached out and placed his hand on Ron's stomach and the boy grimaced. "You know that Barry isn't a Death Eater just because of his father. He won't be born evil or anything," Harry said softly.

Ron glanced down at his stomach where both their hands remained. "It doesn't make me any less scared."

Harry began to stand and helped his expecting friend to his feet. "You need to go eat dinner. You can't get sick like this. You weren't even at lunch."

Ron kept it a secret that he'd been fed in Snape's chambers. At least the man had done that much for him. The rest of his afternoon had been Ron curled up on the couch in a suspended stupor. When he finally roused and felt panic rising again he'd ran from the room. Snape had left him there and Ron didn't know where he'd gone so he just bolted. Then Harry found him in the floor of the girls lavatory, puking. He supposed since he'd lost the food it would be a good idea to eat something more. Then, they would go and see Pomfrey.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Six and a Half months… That was about right… Ron stared at himself in the mirror and cupped his stomach in his hands. He was so huge. His hair looked amazing though. He frowned and turned to the side and staring at it that way in the mirror did more harm to his esteem. Suddenly the door opened and Ron quickly went to pull on his shirt. Harry snickered as he entered the bathroom. "Well, hullo there, Papa. How's Barry looking?"

Ron rolled his eyes as exaggeratedly as possible. Ever since Christmas Harry still insisted on calling his baby bump… Barry. Why Barry?

"Like... Ambrose."

"I don't follow," Ron said.

Harry smirked and stood in front of the sink. He watched Ron in the mirrors reflection as the boy went back to poking around his navel. "Barry seems like a nice nickname for Ambrose."

"Ambrose Leopold Weasley."

"Barry Leo Weasley," Harry stated coolly.

Ron snickered at this and said, "Fine, I kinda like it." Even if he did not feel like Barry was anywhere close to being Ambrose.

The two went quiet and Harry said, "You have any plans for tomorrow?"

Ron was confused and looked at him as if to press the question, why? Harry just shrugged. "I need to go to Pomfrey this morning if you would like to come with me."

Harry had never sat in on any of Ron's scheduled appointments. He'd ventured with Ron on some occasions, but only to make sure Ron was eating right, because where most would assume he would eat more, it seemed like he was eating less. Pomfrey chalked it up to stress and forced him to drink a very thick vitamin concoction until she could be sure he was getting enough on his own.

"Recently, Barry's been doing this amazing thing… Um, you wanna feel?" Harry instantly turned and his hands were on Ron's swollen girth faster than Ron could perceive. He blinked and suddenly felt the pressure of foreign hands. There was a soft kick from inside. Ron saw Harry's face light up in amazement and awe. "Talented, isn't he?"

Harry did not want to move, he thought this little bit of life was the most miraculous of all. Having been brought up with muggles he'd never heard word about male pregnancy. Even still, it wasn't common enough to catch his attention if it did happen. Ron breathed and had to admit that it was typically not seen amongst teenagers. "Takes a lot of magic, which is why I can't even do a simple lumos hardly."

"How will you take the O.W.L.s? The written part will be easy, but how will you get the practical assessments?" Harry asked.

Ron told Harry that Pomfrey was the one getting that sorted out for him. Barry was due near the end of April so Ron could expect to be on recovery through May. "She figures as soon as school lets out in summer, I will be able to get them taken care of."

Harry removed his hand, both boys had forgotten where it rested.

The two made their way to the Hospital Wing. Inside they saw Poppy bandaging up a young girl who had fallen from a broom during an "illegal" chase around the grounds. It reminded them both of Harry in first year, but she didn't appear to be receiving any sort of acceptance onto a Quidditch Team. When she saw Ron her eyes grew wide and she let out a soft, "Awww," to which Ron shook his head and went toward a bed at the end of the room. Pomfrey came to them posthaste.

"Well, look what we have here. Ready for another check-up?"

Ron smiled at her and she told him to lay back and pull up his shirt. His friend stood idly by watching as the witch took out her wand. "Let's take a look shall we?" Ron closed his eyes, he still did not like seeing them poking at his rounded stomach. He grunted when her cold hands well on his stomach. "Has he been kicking?"

"Yeah, it's started more recently. Before it was like a little fluttering and popping sensation, but now he's actually getting pretty active in there."

Pomfrey expressed her amusement with a slight titter. Ron was not one to overtly explain any of his pregnant experience. For him to say more than, "Yes", was a relief to her as much as it was to Harry. She had feared the boy would be so apathetic that he'd miscarry. He was over half way there now and chances of any problems would have made themselves evident by now. She said, "Well, if you don't mind I'd like you to keep track of his kicking. If it seems to start decreasing, you'll need to tell me at once."

"You don't think anything will go wrong do you?" Ron's eyes snapped open.

The woman began to shake her head and she quickly went to quell his fears. "No, no, not at all, Ronald. It's just precaution, because it can show difficulties or complications, but things have been going very well so far. Don't worry yourself."

Ron's eyes closed again. "Thank goodness," he exhaled.

The reason Harry had asked Ron if he had plans for the following day was because it happened to be Valentine's Day. Ron did not have to have a valentine, that wasn't what Harry had been implying, but he didn't want Ron to feel any sort awkwardness, since he was pregnant and without someone; a partner. Harry was so flustered for Ron, but every time he would look over at the boy who sat cross legged on his bed he only saw the smiling face of a boy who loved his unborn son. He was reading a magazine about brooms and it had a roster of some Quidditch team that Ron didn't like. Harry smiled when he heard Ron say, "Barry, I'm a Chuddley Cannons Fan; so if you decide you like some other team, you're grounded."

They did a little talking before bed. Ron had been so caught up on his homework—usually he vanished and did it in a place that Harry was still unaware of—so when Harry asked him to go downstairs for a sit, Ron had yawned and rolled up in his covers and told him he was finished with his homework and too tired to move.

"G'Night, Ron; G'night, Barry."

Ʃ

The next morning was the usual except more chocolates were being passed around than was commonly acceptable. Ron ended up receiving quite a handsome stash of his own chocolates. Most of them from girls. Almost all of them from girls. Harry had patted him on the shoulder and said, "Strange how being pregnant attracts the ladies."

Ron had shoved one of the plain Honeyduke's Chocolates into his mouth and said, "Especially since I slept with a bloke." After he caught himself he went quiet. His own statement made him blanch and he turned away and continued to enjoy his chocolate. Harry frowned and apologized for bringing it up. "It's fine. I'm fine."

The post was coming in. People were starting to get gifts from family, friends, and far off romances. Or so it seemed. Ron was relieved when nothing came for him; except suddenly, one owl came in and it looked demented. Ron just stared it down until it landed with a thump on the table in front of him. Attached to its scrawny leg was a decently sized package. Ron had seen plenty owls carry large things—usually magically prepared things. This owl looked exhausted. Harry was the one to reach out and release the bird from its burden. He fed it a piece of bread and the poor owl let out a shriek and took off with it.

Everyone in the Great Hall was watching now. Ron expected the strange package to be for Harry, because strange packages usually were. Harry was prone to strange things. Instead, his friend read the sloppy scrawling on top of the box and handed it over. With trembling hands, Ron took the box.

_Dearest Ronald_

Ron got up and dropped the box on the table. "I don't want it." He began to leave, also leaving behind his pile of chocolate. When he started to walk away, Harry called out;

"Where are you going?"

Ron said, "I dunno." Except he did know. He went toward the dungeons. He only took one day off of his evening visits to the Potions Professor. The evening that followed his crying and confession. He was convinced that Snape hated him for his badgering, but the man never said he should leave. He had welcomed Ron as openly as always when Ron did return. It was early in the morning. Ron was not sure if he should check the office or the classroom. He went to the office first that way he could just get to the classroom when he back tracked. It was fifth year Potions in the morning regardless.

Right as Ron's heel came down to rap on the door he felt his hand press into something firm, but very unlike a door. He'd just hit his teacher in the chest. He gulped and looked up at a glowering Snape. "Mr. Weasley, it is far too early for this," the man stated.

"Sir… I didn't mean to… My hand… The door."

Snape jarred him out of his thoughts by asking, "What do you need to urgently?"

"I got a package from _him_."

For the longest time, Snape had hoped to just ignore that mess, but it seemed it was coming closer. "Where is it?" He did not see a package in the boy's hand. Had he left it? He had indeed left it so Snape was taking an extra trip out of the dungeons to go do something that Ron should have told McGonagall or Flitwick about. When they got out of the dungeons, Potter and the Weasley flock were outside the Great Hall, while it seemed like all the others were banished to classes. Snape had a class he should have been tending to. He saw the door slightly ajar and moved the Weasley twins and Potter with a grunt.

As soon as Harry caught sight of Ron coming up behind Snape he just furrowed his brow in thought. Ron sure did like going to Snape all of a sudden. Harry walked over to Ron and stated, "It's looking clear so far."

"I don't care if Merlin himself blessed the thing… I don't want it near me. I don't want it near Barry."

His siblings all turned to him with perplexed looks on their faces. "Barry?" Ginny asked gently. Her eyes fell hard on the bulge in Ron's readjusted robes. "I'm getting a little nephew!"

Ron's face was drawn. He didn't need this too. He didn't want anyone knowing any more than they had to. He was willing to accept this easier than the fact he was pregnant, however, because even then his siblings had not told on him. Fred and George had a mischievous glint in their eyes. "You two can't touch him. Or experiment on him."

"What do you take us for, Ronald? Monsters? Of course we won't experiment on the little fella."

Then Fred told Ginny that since things seemed clear she should head off to class. She rolled her eyes and mumbled something about them just wanting to keep secrets. It was true, because once she was out of sight and hearing range George asked, "Is that from the man that raped you?"

Ron's face turned crimson. "He d-didn't rape me! Why does everyone assume that?"

Fred folded his arms over his chest and said, "Because you never talked about him. You seem scared of him. Why would you act that way if he _didn't _rape you?"

"I consented," Ron said sternly. "I was seeing him for weeks."

George placed his hands on his cheeks in astonishment. "That bloke was the girl you were seeing in town?"

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Are you really just now seeing this?"

Harry placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "You have been keeping things a secret, Ron. You can't expect everyone to be on the same page when you don't talk to them. When you don't talk to us." All three of the boys were staring Ron in the face. Ron bit the inside of his cheek and began to feel dizzy.

"I need to sit…" Ron hobbled over toward the stairs and slowly placed himself in a sitting position. His brothers and Harry watched him. What was that? Pity? Had he gone back to that part of his chastisement? Umbridge would have a field day with them. He placed his hands on his stomach and felt the light kicks. It was a bittersweet moment, really.

After hardly anytime Flitwick came out of the Great Hall and he smiled at Ron on his way up the steps. McGonagall left and right behind her was Snape. Ron saw the Twins instantly get a scolding and they walked passed him up the steps, but didn't say a word on their way by. McGonagall had the box in her hand and handed it over to Snape as she too came to ascend the steps. "You can take a break from classes today, Mr. Weasley," she said to him, but he didn't respond.

Snape told Harry to get out of the front hall and go to class. It was double potions, so missing only about ten minutes or so wasn't going to make him cancel the rest of it. Harry shot a look at Ron and then Snape came toward him with the box still in hand.

"There were no jinxes or hexes or curses on the present."

Ron still did not want it. "Can you just burn it…? No, I'll burn it."

"You will not be burning anything, Mr. Weasley."

He slowly began to rise and placed his hand at his back. He was so sore and tired. "I think I might… miss class today, Professor."

Snape watched as Ron turned back to climb the stairs. It was against his better judgment and it was very unlike himself to proclaim; "There are far less steps on the way to my chambers, Mr. Weasley." Ron turned to him with a look of confusion.

Ʃ

Snape had classes to attend to all day. Ron was left in his chambers with the box seated on the coffee table. Sometimes he felt like it would unleash an unholy terror if he opened it. Other times he felt like it would be fine to take a peak. "What do you think, Barry?" he asked quietly to his stomach. The kicks had settled for the most part, but he supposed he couldn't kick all day. They promised it was clear. It would have been disposed of if it wasn't, right? Ron got down on his knees and instantly regretted it. He rolled back and leaned against the base of the couch and stretched out his legs. Then, he reached forward and took up the box. Dearest Ronald was still visible on the top. It had already been opened and only needed for him to pull one side.

With a faint pop the top was gone and Ron glanced down into the box. It was a small pacifier and a bottle. He felt instantaneously sick. He knew about the baby. Lowell knew it was _his_ baby. Ron did not figure such gifts would be given if he thought it was Harry Potter's. He wondered how the man had reacted—if he had time to see that article in the _Daily Prophet. _He threw the pacifier across the room.

As Snape was returning he heard the sound of something hitting a wall. It doesn't sound loud enough to alarm him into running, when he opened the door to his private quarters he saw Ron on the floor and the box opened. The two meager items that the box had contained were closer to Snape then they were to the boy who'd opened the box. Snape quirked his brow. "What is this?"

"I'm sorry. I'll pick it up," Ron began to struggle from getting up off the floor.

Snape shook his head and bent down taking both the items. "That's unnecessary, but you may want to get off the floor and back onto the couch."

Ron was reluctant to accept Snape's help. Not because he distrusted the man, but it meant taking hold of his hand. It winded Ron trying to get off the floor; even with the help. "I still have about two months of this. I don't think I'm going to make it." Ron began to lower himself steadily on the couch. It was far more comfortable than the floor. Snape gathered the box from the floor and placed the items inside of it and closed the lid.

"Are you relieved to find the package contained no ill intent?"

Ron furrowed his brow. His initial thought was no, but it actually was a nice gesture. The man was still a heinous murderer; kind gestures didn't matter if you killed people. Ron patted his stomach. "He knows it's his doesn't he?"

"He may have been dense, but I'm sure he knows you aren't running around looking to bed people."

It was an odd thing to say, but Ron stated, "He was really kind to me… It was like he wanted a family or something. He would look at the woman in the parks—the ones that had kids." Snape wandered toward the back of his sitting room and hoped that the boy wouldn't find himself growing attached to the idea of a good man, when there was nothing good to be had.

"Please, use caution, Ronald," Snape said meticulously. "Lowell Avery is a very conniving scheming man. He got out of going to Azkaban with lies and by throwing other people in the dirt. Sure, he can have sentiments toward family life, but he made his choice." He turned to face Ron and when he saw the teenage boy's glossy eyes staring at him he wondered what in Merlin's Beard had he done this time to upset him. "Yes?"

"You called me Ronald."


	10. Chapter 10

10

The feeling of someone climbing into his bed caused Ron to instantly cover his stomach and try to curl up like a defense mechanism. The person placed a hand on his side and suddenly he heard, "Happy Birthday, Ron!"

There were popping sounds and suddenly Ron was covered in multicolored confetti. He rolled over so he could see Harry staring down at him. "Mmm, too early," he mumbled and tried to pull the cover back over his head.

Harry, also known as the mass on his bed, pulled the cover back down. "Nope, you're getting up and going to breakfast."

"I don't wanna."

The others, who were getting ready, all laughed and eventually left. They had gotten up early to wish him Happy Birthday now they were done with their end of the bargain and they were willing to go get breakfast. "Come on, Ron. It's Friday. You can go to bed early tonight. Take a nap early."

Ron began to sit up. He stretched and felt the movement in his stomach. He glanced down. There was a crudely drawn lion on his bump. He blinked and then looked toward his best friend. "Who did this?" Ron wasn't sure if he was angry or amused. Harry was laughing a good deal so he found it entertaining. "Harry?" Ron asked sternly.

"Dean had some paint. I asked him if I could borrow it. You were really out last night. Happy Birthday."

He started to laugh. It was sort of funny. He placed a hand on the side of his stomach and rubbed gentle circles over its surface. "It's funny. I'll give you that."

Ron went and grabbed his school things and got dressed. He'd showered the night before. Did he really want the strange paint on his skin all day? Harry told him to leave it and his shrugged his shirt down. "Do you have any plans for tonight?" Ron asked as he slowly descended down the stairs. They were passed on the way by multiple sets of students. Harry had gotten used to hanging back with Ron. He took the extra time to pace a little.

"I don't have anything," Harry said. "Did you want to do something?"

Ron shook his head. "Not really, but it is Friday, as you have pointed out. Maybe we could do _something_."

Harry told him that it sounded like a plan. They made it to the front hall and dawdling at the bottom of the steps was Hermione. Ron saw Harry ball his fists, but he knew better than to think that he would punch the girl. "Potter," Hermione said.

"Granger," Harry said stiffly. Even after Hermione had told Harry about Ron's ailment those two weeks ago they still were not on the most amiable terms.

When Ron got to the bottom of the steps, the girl pulled out a small box. "Here, Ron. I got you a birthday present."

Ron took it and thanked her with some confusion. She did not wait around long enough to even see if he would attempt to open it. He wasn't going to, but he barely had enough time to look at the gift. He saw Harry's irked expression. "That was nice," Ron said.

"Sure," Harry said in a low voice. "Let's go eat."

He reached out to stop Harry, but pulled his hand back. Harry had been avoiding Hermione for months now. Hermione was doing likewise to Harry. Ron was not exactly split between them; he was definitely paying more attention to Harry. Sometimes Ron wished things could go back between the three friends as they used to be, but when he looked down at the bump he realized that that was simply wishful thinking and chances were that the two would need to work things out themselves. Ron sighed and walked inside and took a seat next to Harry and across from Neville.

"Happy Birthday, Ron," Neville said.

Ron thanked the boy. "Didn't you already tell me that?"

Neville shrugged, "Said it again."

As they ate, Ron decided to open Hermione's gift. Inside was a scroll and a shrunken quilt—in the scroll she apologized for having to shrink it in the first place, but she didn't think Ron would want to carry such a large thing around all day. It was a nice little quilt and he assumed that it was for Barry. He leaned forward and spotted her at the end of the table where she watched him. He gave her a smile and all she did was give him a curt nod. After that she continued her ignoring activities. Ron leaned back and frowned.

"It's a thoughtful gift. Too bad she has to act like that about it."

Ron regarded Harry with a deeper frown. "So, Neville, what are your plans for this weekend?" he asked trying to change the subject.

Neville was unable to answer, because of the approach of a certain intimidating presence. He clamped his mouth shut and Ron and Harry turned to see Snape was coming. He stopped at the table and said, "Mr. Weasley, I need to have a word with you." His eyes lingered on Neville and Harry for a time before he said, "In private."

Ron nodded and slowly got up from his seat. He glanced back at Harry, who had a quizzical expression, and shrugged. He honestly had no idea why the man was coming to him. It had always been the other way around. Snape waited patiently as Ron slowly made his way. Instead of going down into the musty Dungeons he lead him outside where the brisk air hit him full force, but Snape was quick to remedy that with a spell that kept Ron feeling warm. He quirked his brow, but couldn't even bring himself to look at the man's face. They were silent for a while before Snape said, "I have been discussing your paternity leave from Hogwarts with Poppy," the man began. "It seems that once Easter Holiday comes you will be returning to your house and staying there until the baby's arrival. Does that sound acceptable?"

Ron pursed his lips and then shook his head. "I have no choice, do I?"

Snape let out a breath and glanced down at the boy. "Hardly," he muttered. "She told me to make you aware of this; as she and Albus spoke of the arrangement last night with your parents."

"Sir," Ron stated, "Might I ask you a question?"

Snape bowed his head. "Proceed."

"Why did you tell me? Why not McGonagall?"

There was a strange look on the man's face. Was he amused? Ron looked away again. "Your guess is as good as mine, Mr. Weasley. Though, it would not surprise me if someone knew that you had been coming to my office."

"I'm sure. People don't know how to keep their bloody noses out of other people's business," Ron said snidely as he glanced behind them at the castle. "Thanks for telling me. I guess that means I've only got about a month and some weeks left here."

The man was already turning to head back toward the castle. "It would seem so."

"I'm supposed to get special permissions regarding the O.W.L.s," Ron added.

"I am aware, Mr. Weasley." Ron made his way slowly back toward the school with the teacher ahead of him. When they got inside the man told him to have a good day, but what was stranger was when he said, "And Happy Birthday, Ronald."

Immediately, Ron scurried into the Great Hall—trying to attend to his flushed face and fluttering heart—where his seat had been taken by his sister. She moved over when she noticed him and Ron told her she didn't have to move. "I'm going to go see Pomfrey shortly, anyway."

"You have another check-up?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head. "I have about a month left and maybe only a week after that before I go home for break." He saw that no one he didn't want to listen was around and told them, "I'm not coming back, because then it'll be up in the air about when Barry's to be born. She doesn't know exact time." Pomfrey had told him during his last check-up that he might have the baby a little early, maybe even a little late.

He would most likely have a harder time to moving about and getting to class. She said that she did not blame him for not even having a mind for classes either. Ron was glad that Pomfrey had basically told him that he was not going to have to worry about classes—he'd been so sore and tired that it was hard to concentrate as hard as he used to. Umbridge was the only teacher not to excuse his tardiness. Though, when she did get on him she assigned Detention to him, but always made the mistake of telling him to see Snape. If Snape was being made aware of Ron's need for punishment by the toad then he never mentioned it when Ron would sneak away from Harry to visit.

Ron confused himself about that whole situation as well. What was he getting from Snape that he couldn't from Harry? Why did he insist on telling Snape his dirty little secrets, but he fought himself tooth and nail to keep it all from Harry? Ron didn't want to get emotional or grumpy in front of the entire Great Hall so he finally dismissed himself and headed up toward the Hospital Wing.

Once Ron was gone from the room, Neville glanced at Ginny and Harry before asking, "Barry?"

Ʃ

Ron had always given Snape the weekends to himself. He had not realized that the Hogsmeade Weekend was so close. Dumbledore had never repealed his suggestion that Ron stay behind, and now that Ron was as large as a whale he did not mind that everyone else went on without him, because he would undoubtedly have had an awful time. He ate breakfast with Harry, but when Harry insisted on staying with Ron this time; Ron had refused him, because every other weekend they spent their entire time together.

Ron wasn't sure if the man would be inside his office. Not on the weekend anyway. Ron knew where his quarters were, but did he really bother him if that was where he was? Ron chewed at his lip all the way down the long passage. When he managed to reach the Potions Master's lair he began to reach out to knock, but pulled his hand way. _Don't be stupid… Just give the man a break, _Ron scolded himself. He glanced down at his stomach and asked quietly, "What do you think, Barry?"

"Who are you talking to, Mr. Weasley?" a smooth and deep voice asked. Ron glanced up and further down the passage saw Snape coming his way. Good thing he hadn't knocked, the man wasn't home (so to speak).

Ron ran a hand down his front and mumbled in a slurry of words, "My bump… the Baby…" He felt all the color drain from his face. "I've started calling him Barry, because Harry said it was like Ambrose…"

Snape did not seem to understand the mess that Ron had just spewed. "Were you looking for me?" the man finally asked after Ron controlled himself enough to remain silent instead of further embarrassing himself. Ron instantly began nodding. "Why are you not with your friends?"

"They went to Hogsmeade," Ron replied.

"Oh, yes, Albus stopped those visits a while back. It's for the best honestly."

Ron shrugged, trying not to get upset at the whole business that initially surrounded his not going. Snape walked over to his chamber door and pulled it open. He motioned for Ron to enter and then followed behind him. The door was closed securely and the man went to light a fire in the hearth. Ron usually went to the couch if he did meet with Snape inside his chambers, but he decided to try one of the other seats, one that looked more stuffed. He could sit there and go to sleep. Snape did not say anything as he settled in the chair closest to the fire. Ron leaned far into the back cushion and up against the arm of the chair.

Snape had went to the back of the room and had prepared a kettle of tea, on his way over to ask if the boy wanted some he saw that he had his eyes closed and both hands were situated on top of his stomach. Was he asleep? A faint snore like breath confirmed it and Snape went to find a light blanket; which he used to cover the sleeping boy.

Ron stirred from his lumber some hours later—he'd not meant to fall asleep, he was just so bloody tired. He wiped the remaining sleep from his eyes and saw Snape seated long ways along his couch with a book on his lap. He looked extremely studious. As Ron grunted and groaned trying to stretch from his sleeping set up, the man glanced over at him. There was a blanket over top of him. He eyed it with weariness, but then realized Snape must had put it on him. Once the man saw he was waking he stared back at his book and said, "You finally wake."

"Sorry, Sir," Ron instantly began, but the man cut him off.

"You're drained from the pregnancy. There is no reason to apologize."

Ron said, "I didn't mean to fall asleep though."

"It's hardly a problem. I have plenty of seating and you were quiet." The man smirked and said, "Which was a nice change from your usual behavior." Ron blinked as he stared at the man. Was he picking at him? Not in the usual way, but in a playful way? Ron tried not to look at him or else he would give away his astonishment and blushing cheeks.

"What time is it?"

"Time for lunch it would seem. Are you interested in eating here?" Snape closed his book after marking the page. The only time Ron had stayed in the man's rooms to eat was when he had been in an emotional fit and unable to move. This would possibly make a much nicer lunch. He nodded sluggishly as he contemplated these strange events.

They ate in silence at a small table, which was fine, because everything was in silence if Snape was around. Ron had his fill and then some. He had gotten a few curious looks from the man, but tried not to let that stop him from eating an ample amount. It seemed like now the only thing Ron was going to miss, when he had to go home for leave, was being able to visit the broody man. Who was he going to talk to? He unquestionably didn't want to tell his family anything.

In his head he kept going through all the worst case scenarios. His dad would be angry and never let Ron leave again in fear that he'd manage to get pregnant again or his mother crying so uncontrollably that Ron just had to leave to make her stop. Then there was Lowell. What was going to happen with him? Was he gone for good? Would Ron need to worry about him? Snape had told him that he should hope not.

Apparently, he had a look about him that intrigued Snape. "What are you thinking about over there?"

"What's going to happen when I leave?"

"I assume you will deliver… Barry… and remain on bed rest until you are fully recovered both physically and magically."

Ron began to snicker and Snape just stared at him with his deadpan expression. "Sorry, it was funny to hear you call him Barry, too."

"You told me that is what you and Potter call him."

Ron nodded and said, "Oh, we do, but for you to say it…" Ron stopped and laughed a little before he could finish, "I'm sorry for laughing at you, Sir."

There was another round of silence. Ron felt like he had done it this time. It was one thing to be comfortable around the man, but it was another to blatantly laugh at him. It wasn't necessarily at him, simply about the way he'd said Barry. Ron thought it was nice. Ron began to feel the kicks of the mystical Barry and wondered if he should try to make up for his rude behavior. "Um Sir, would you like to feel him kick?"

It was amusing to watch as both of Snape's eyebrows rose at the proposal. "I believe it is best if I do not."

"Your loss. Barry's going to be a beater. He beats on my stomach all day." Ron affectionately rubbed his stomach as if trying to calm and sooth the growing life that was stowed away. Snape let out a drawn out breath. He got up from his seat and leaned forward only enough to place a pale and long fingered hand on the boy's stomach. He felt something. It wasn't anything that he expected and he withdrew his hand almost immediately after feeling it. Ron was smiling at him while he did this.

Ron instantly felt himself turning red. Why was he asking Snape to touch his stomach? Why was he always running to HIM? He hated Snape… didn't he? He did not divulge information to his family or Harry, but for some reason he found solace when he told the man. Perhaps he was expecting too much. He was just a student and Snape needed to make sure he was safe and make sure the baby was fine, but beyond that Ron was a leech that tagged along behind him, because he was insecure about himself. Ron started to find it harder to breath and realized he was biting back tears. He let out a low whine and received a strange look from the man who had walked away to clean and put up the dishes from their lunch.

He was crying again. He buried his face in his hands and rocked slightly. Who was he kidding? He was a good for nothing, nasty whore. Quick to fall in love and quick to drop his pants. Barry didn't deserve him as a father. Ron should give him up. How was he supposed to take care of a baby when he didn't even know how to take care of himself? As he stayed hunched over, as much as was possible given his predicament, he didn't see the Potions Master approach, but he did feel a hand land on his shoulder.

"I honestly don't understand why you are crying. Did I do something?" Snape asked.

Ron shook his head, but still kept his face down. In a way he did do something—unintentional as it was. Ron couldn't help his feelings. Maybe after he had Barry he would see that he really wasn't interested in older men. He was hormonal and strained emotionally. He just liked the attention Snape gave him and he liked how he didn't constantly barrage him with questions that Ron could answer with one word.

"It isn't you. It's me."

Snape returned to the chair he had sat in through the course of their meal. "If you have something you need to tell me then please let me know. It is not good to keep it bottled up."

Ron snorted at this, mostly because Snape was the master of potions and that meant bottling up everything he touched. Ron wanted to say this, but stopped himself, because it was a silly thing to think. He cleared his throat and straightened up in his chair. "I appreciate everything you've done for me over the course of the last few months, Sn—Sir…"

The man watched him for some time, saying nothing, and make Ron feel like he was about to tell Ron that there would be no more of that. Once the baby came and Ron was able to return to school… Would Snape allow this to continue? Ron felt terribly sad just thinking of it. Instead, Snape said, "If you ever need to talk, I may not have a way with words, but I have two ears that work perfectly well."

There was a lull as Ron tried to think of something else to say. He decided to banter back now that it seemed to be acceptable behavior between them. "I don't think I've ever seen your ears. You hide them behind all that hair."

Snape gave a faint movement about his shoulders, which Ron figured was his way of shrugging. The rest of the day was spent on reflections of the last few months. Ron admitted many of his largest fears about his pregnancy and the soon end of such a thing. A month and a little time after could fly by too quickly he came to find.


	11. Chapter 11

11

The night before Easter break, Arthur walked up the steps and saw that Ron's bedroom door was ajar. No doubt Molly was inside. He pressed open the door further and sure enough, sitting on the bed, was Molly. Her eyes were trained on the crib that they had set up. After getting a call from Albus and speaking with both the old Headmaster and Poppy they set up their son's room to accommodate for the baby that was due at the end of the month. A whole pregnancy had gone by and Arthur felt flustered. How had this happened and why had he been unable to stop it? By the time he truly realized that Ron had been sneaking off and doing who knows what (honestly he did not wish to know) it had been too late.

The members of the Order who got them random assorted baby things were appreciated. Those were the things which they placed in the room. Arthur had been as helpful as he could be given the circumstances. It was hard for him to be accepting of what was happening. If Ron had been around during the whole or majority of his pregnancy then maybe it would have been easier to wrap his head around. For months he had sat there contemplating what his son had been thinking. At no point did he come up with a justifiable answer. Ron had lied and now Arthur was afraid of what might happen because of it. Obviously, the baby was an immediate and imminent conclusion, but at the same time who was the other father? Arthur had seen him that day in the rain, but he did not recognize him. Not a muggle… If that man knew what he had done then Arthur had every intention of hexing him. Even if Ron admitted it was consensual. Ron was only a boy—he didn't know any better.

Arthur stepped inside the room and crossed the small area toward the bed. He sat beside her and placed a hand around her waist. "It's going to be alright, Molly."

"He's coming in tomorrow. He'll be having the baby soon, Arthur. What do we do?"

He did not understand what she meant. He only decided to say, "Help him through it."

So many things were going to be taking place. Ron was going to be unable to return to school so assignments were going to be sent to him and sent back. After the baby's delivery he was going to have to have special permissions to get through the O.W.L.s and then he was going to have to take care of the child. Arthur never could get his mind to take him further then the baby's arrival. There was going to be a new born in the Borrow. While Arthur felt a pang of grandfatherly like affection at the idea—he was troubled. This wasn't Bill's child, Charlie's, and it was not even Percy's. No, his youngest _son_ had gotten pregnant at fifteen. It hardly mattered that he'd turned sixteen. He was still under-aged and quite naive.

Just as Ron had not wanted to discuss it with them, Arthur did not want to discuss it with Molly. Molly was very tender hearted. This was no fault in this, but she would get teary eyed at the prospect of being a grandmother, because she was happy. At the same time she was upset with her little boy having a baby of his own. It was a heavy burden on his heart, but he had to ask; "Has Ronald said anything about adoption?"

Molly's eyes widened and her face reddened. "Arthur! How could you ask such a thing?" She reacted quite how he expected. There was a twinge of guilt for his inquiry, but it was a possibility. Ron may have realized that he was too young for a child. Perhaps it would be for the best. "He wouldn't even tell me the sex," Molly murmured.

"You know that things are going to be very different, don't you?"

She nodded sullenly. "I'll make sure he's comfortable."

Sometimes, Arthur felt like he could just take a picture of his wife and send it to Ron and pose the question: See what you have caused? He never did this. He felt like a villain for thinking of putting more strain on the boy. The only problem he faced was that he felt like the baby was not punishment enough for his actions. At the same time he knew he could not wave the poor infant over Ron's head and say: This is what happens when you lie to your parents. It would be unfair. Ron had genuinely been sorry for his actions, yet they had still transpired. Arthur knew Ron had been lying when he said there was nothing else. Arthur could tell, because he used the same tone as the morning he lied about seeing the man.

"Healer Pinkerton is coming in the day after the others return to school. I think Charlie wants to come in soon as well."

Arthur sighed. There was nothing else on his wife's mind to get her out of her slump. Until they arrived the next day she would sit there in worry and sorrow. Arthur pressed a kiss to his distraught wife's temple and told her that they should retire for the evening. "Will you be going with me to pick them up?"

Upon asking the question, Molly started crying. "I think I should stay and make sure everything is ready." The room had been ready for days now. The house had been less of a wreck than some time before he could recall. He said nothing and they left the room together to get settle into bed and then the morning to come would dictate how the rest of their lives went in regards to Ron.

Ʃ

One last night. This night would be no different than the others. He would go into the dungeons to find Snape. He'd been feeling quite sickly for some time and it was hard to maneuver about the large school. Most of the time he was left to rest in bed and then he would go as far as the common room to work on written assignments. He was achy almost everywhere and trying to take his large self anywhere was more chore than leisure. If Harry did not get food to him for lunch then McGonagall or Pomfrey made sure he ate. It was only common to see him leaving in order to get to Snape's office or quarters. This night, however, he had someone watching him. Harry looked up from his book—as he tried to finish as much homework as possible before going to for break—and asked, "Where do you think you are going?  
Ron had not moved from his seat in front of the hearth since Harry had arrived. Harry knew Ron was in little state to move. "I want to take a little walk before having to say goodbye to Hogwarts. I won't be back until… well, I'm not so sure." He felt like he might return for his sixth year, but had a fear that he would be unable to. Harry watched him with a glint in his eye. He did not believe Ron was simply going for a "walk".

"Where do you go every night?" Harry asked. "You've never told me."

Ron gave a slight wave. "Out."

Harry let out an agitated breath. "We've had this discussion, Ron. You need to let people know things. You need to quit hiding every little thing."

"Some things are my own. I don't have to tell everyone every little detail about my life."

Harry didn't want to argue. He knew that it would be dumb to have Ron mad at him right before they went for break. He knew that Ron was in a shaky mood with the baby business. He was so close to having a child and Harry sometimes couldn't wrap his mind around him. He watched his friend rise slowly and cautiously from the chair. His very large stomach held no secrets. Sometimes, he wondered how things would have gone if Umbridge had not spoiled this little bit of information. Ron was already out the portrait and Harry shook his head.

Ron had been anticipating this final visit with a lot of apprehension. It would mean the last time he could openly express himself and talk about everything. Snape had told him that he should reconsider all of his more recent visits since he was having a harder time getting from one place to another—especially in such a large establishment. Ron may have been less able every night to make the journey, but he had made sure to be prepared for this one. He took his time and paced himself and took several rests where he smiled as he patted at his stomach. The baby was due to turn so that he would be better situated for birthing. Whenever Pomfrey would go about explaining the birthing part he got squeamish.

Down in the dungeons, Ron waited for an answer from the Potions Master's chambers. It was a relatively short wait. Snape shook his head at him, but said nothing as he allowed Ron to enter. He could tell Ron whatever he wished, but that did not mean it would stop him from doing as he pleased—even when he was so far gone.

"Good evening, Ronald," Snape said as Ron made himself immediately comfortable on the couch.

"Evening, Sir."

"How are you feeling?"

Ron was happy that the man asked, because that meant it was time to dispel all fears and doubts. "I'm going to have a son soon. I'm going to have a baby…"

Snape nodded and sat down at the other end of the couch. "That typically happens when you get through a pregnancy." His tone was kind and Ron smirked a little. The other students would kill for this sort of comfort from the greasy dungeon bat. Ron sighed and tried to keep his other emotions at bay. "Are you scared?"

"I'm worried. I'm more worried about what everyone is going to think. I'm worried about Lowell."

There was a grimace on the man's part. Did he know something? Ron waited to see if he would say anything on the matter. Snape watched him to see if there was more to the worry than those simple words. Finally he settled on saying this, "As far as I know, you are completely safe. Lowell may attempt nothing at all. It is not for you to worry about. You're parents will be there. Members of the Order have been going to your home to check on them and I am sure once you are there they will continue to visit."

Ron was not watching himself close enough and let slip, "Will you visit?" Instantly his face was blushing and he had to divert his eyes.

"I will see what I can do." Ron felt like his heart was going to stop beating right then, but the man added slowly, "It will most likely be after classes have ended."

He nodded at this answer. It was an acceptable answer. The only thing he was keeping from Snape was his inability to control his sighs, his heart, and his feelings whenever they spoke. Ron had tried everything in his power to quell the feelings, but the more he visited the more it seemed to rise. He bit back on any and all wishes for the night. He should expect a visit after classes ended and that needed to be good enough.

The rest of the evening was idle chit chat. Prof. Snape was in fact capable of such a thing. Ron listened with readiness and candidness to all of the man's offhanded commentary on an assortment of topics. Ron even talked to him about Quidditch. Snape openly admitted to being unskilled at the sport, but he still found it exciting to watch all the same. "Those who play it have certain skills. If someone is good at what they do than they should hone such a talent."

Ron snickered. "You always speak about things as if you're reciting them from a text book." He gaged the man's reaction to this comment and saw the hint of a smirk. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, though. I'm only making an observation."

"Observe all you like; I shall continue to talk in whatever way makes me comfortable." Snape leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest in mock defiance. There was something in his manners that made Ron feel so at ease. Before that year, Ron would have laughed hysterically in the face of anyone who told him he would grow close to the Dungeon Lord of Hogwarts. Now, now, he was infatuated.

The continued their evening with more talk of the baby, but this time it as different. This time Ron was excited, because Snape said, "I can hardly imagine how Ambrose will behave when he gets older considering he has Fred and George as Uncles and Potter filling in a Pseudo-Uncle."

Ron laughed and replied, "I already told the twins that they could not experiment on him. Harry wants to be Godfather. I told him only if he changes nappies."

"Are you ready for changing nappies?" Snape's brow rose in curiosity.

Ron quickly shook his head. "I don't think that is something people can ever be ready for. Certainly, I will have to do it, but I won't _want_ to."

They went silent again and Snape began to rise from his seat. "I have a present for yourself and Ambrose." Ron chuckled slightly, it was still funny to hear the man say the name—though he told Ron he rather call him Ambrose than Barry a week or so ago. Ron had laughed at him then too; all because the man said it sounded too much like "Harry". Snape was out of the room and Ron had to wait patiently for the man to return with the gift.

As the man walked around with a small box that was neither wrapped nor sealed at that he had a simple smirk on his face. He was proud of himself apparently. Ron thanked him several times over for the thoughtfulness, even if he did not know what was inside. He held the box on his lap and Snape sat on the other end of the couch. "You can see what it is now. Or you can wait till you get home."

Ron looked at him then back at the box. "I think I'd like to see it now so I can thank you again after seeing what it is."

His fingers trailed over the flap and he pulled it back revealing two little stuffed animals. They were amphibious little frog animals. One was relatively large and the other was small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. He glanced at Snape as if confused. Simple stuffed animals had not seemed like the type of present to be given from a man such as Severus Snape. He was right in such a presumption because Snape began to explain, "It's a monitor for the baby. You place the larger one in the crib and then keep the little one just around the area. It will even find you if you are not around if the baby cries. It will alert you. That sort of thing," he said with a wave of his hand.

Ron started to tear up, but only a little, and it was because he was unreservedly happy. "Thank you so much."

Snape bowed his head as an acceptance for the millionth thanks of that evening. "Now, I think it is time you head back to your dorm. I will carry the box and escort you myself to make sure you make it. I'm still quite upset with you for coming all this way."

"I couldn't be stopped."

Snape rolled his eyes and helped Ron up from the couch and then they were both going back to the Gryffindor Tower. Snape was a very patient man and was better able to remain closer in step with Ron than Harry had ever been able to do. As they ascended further up and into the school, Ron noticed the man's closeness in proximity. Before they finally got to the corridor that led down to the portrait of the fat lady, Snape's hand was at the small of Ron's back. The man even stopped and waited on him with his hand rubbing over his back as if to relax him. He was accepting of these gestures. _Just don't get carried away,_ he thought to himself.

It was too late for such a thought. He was already swept off his feet. Ron told him that he hoped he had a good break and a good rest of the term. Snape nodded and told him that everything would be okay. Snape then asked if he could feel Barry kick one final time and the way he said it was with great hesitation; a tone that the man was not known to use. Ron smiled and flushed as Snape reached down and placed his hand over the taut fabric on Ron's stomach. There was the usual movements and then a stronger kick. Snape looked up and Ron realized their faces were so close that he could smell the man's hair. He began to have irrational thoughts, but couldn't stop himself from following after them. He quickly leaned in and place his lips roughly and hastily over the man's own.

When Snape drew back from the assault. He did not appear furious. He did not even look the remotest bit angry. He placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. Neither of them said a word. Ron knew that it was time to rush the remainder of the way and through the portrait as Snape released him and turned away with his robes billowing behind him as he took off toward his chambers. Ron's heart and head were pounding violently and he felt dizzy. Why had he done such a thing? Was he mad? But, then again, Snape had said nothing. No, rather, he placed a hand on his shoulder as if to tell him that was alright too. What did it mean? Ron sighed and told the Fat Lady the latest password and was admitted into the Common Room where no one else was seated. They were probably busy packing. They would be leaving tomorrow. Ron had never been so sad about leaving the place to see his family.


	12. Chapter 12

12

As soon as the children began to file into the Burrow they were greeted with warm hugs and a kiss upon the cheek by Molly Weasley. They all got apprehensive as Ron stepped in. Her eyes became misty as was expected. Those very eyes fell upon the bulging stomach. She gave a small smile and wrapped her arms around him all the same and placed a kiss on his cheek and said, "How are you feeling?"

Ron was tired. His legs hurt. His back hurt. He felt like Barry was going to be the death of him. He was going to leave everything to his son in the will he planned on drawing up shortly. Molly stepped back and placed a hand on the stomach and her smile grew as she felt the movement. "He kicks a lot now. If he's this bad now I can only imagine how he'll be when he's old enough to walk," Ron said with an impish grin. His recent conversations with Snape had helped him come out more about relaying his thoughts on the baby; rather than hiding it as if the baby were not there.

Fred clucked out, "Ronald, please keep your child under control."

"That phrase might be more commonly heard than 'Fred and George stop that' after he's born," said George. The two laughed as they wandered off toward their room.

Ginny followed after her brothers and left Ron there with Molly and Harry. Harry was surprised to hear Ron say such a thing and then to laugh with his brothers. He couldn't help but smile as well and go to take his things up to Ron's room where he still planned on staying. Ron, however, was not feeling ripe enough to try to get to his room. He knew as soon as he headed up those steps he would not be coming down for some time to come. Arthur stepped in behind his son and closed the front door.

"Come, come, come, Ron, we need to get you comfy on the sofa. You look ready to faint."

His face had blenched and he did feel the need for a good sit. The sofa was a welcome member of the family that he had missed thoroughly. Molly began to bustle in the kitchen trying to get supper ready and on its way. Arthur went with her and sat at the dining table where he began to watch his wife's new found joy. "It's a little boy, Arthur. Ron kept saying "he". A little grandson. I wonder if he has name's picked out yet. I'll have to ask. What do you think?"

Arthur did not know what to think. He nodded even though his wife wasn't looking at him. He was slightly excited for the baby, but utterly anxious. He leaned over and tried to see if he could spy Ron sitting on the sofa through the doorway. "Maybe he's going to ask for your opinion on names, Molly."

"I do hope so." There was a loud clattering of tea cups as she pulled several from a cabinet and set out to pour some drinks. Arthur watched her flee from the room and then when she came back the cups were gone. "He might name him after you."

Arthur felt suddenly unpleasant. He'd rather that not be the case. "He knows the sex so I am sure he's already got names chosen."

Back in the sitting room, Harry had come down hastily to join Ron. They sat on the sofa and spoke quietly about Ron's leave. "You have a week with us though," Harry said as Ron had started getting rather weepy. "We'll come back after term. I might come a little later than the others, but I will come and see you and Barry."

"What if something goes wrong? What if I can't take care of him?"

Harry shook his hand. "Don't say such a thing. You're going to be a great dad. I'm sure that Barry wouldn't wish for anyone better."

Ron affectionately rubbed circles over his stomach with his free hand, which was habit now, and smiled. "I'm kind of glad honestly. I didn't think I'd ever be happy about this, because... you know."

"Remember that conversation we had. Barry will be fine, because he has a loving family to take care of him. Your mum would never let anything happen to him. And I know your dad's been upset, but he's come around quite a bit."

"You're right."

When Molly called for dinner the twins rushed down and took their seats. Ginny and Harry helped Ron up from his seat and then they made it to the table before he could. He sat down and stared at the assortment of foods. His mouth was already watering. They ate to their heart and stomach's content. The others were dismissed, but as Ron pushed his plate away he met the eyes of his father and was told to remain seated. At least they let him eat first before telling him he was disowned (or something equally horrid).

"Since we brought all of your things back home, you realize you won't be going back to Hogwarts right?" Arthur asked.

Ron only nodded.

"The baby is due at the end of the month so Healer Pinkerton will be coming in to give you examinations and get you ready," Molly said as she reclaimed a seat after clearing the table. "Are you excited?"

Excited was a strong word, but he'd had some time to think on it and said, "I think I am. I'm definitely happy."

Arthur looked like he wanted to say something, but then Molly asked, "Do you have names?"

Ron colored and said, "I've already started talking to him using a name so I don't think I can change it now." He supposed he should have told his parents this some time ago. They might not like the names he'd chosen. Molly glanced at Arthur with a delighted look on her face. She looked so much better when she wasn't crying. She motioned for him to resume; "Ambrose Leopold Weasley."

Molly let out a titter and clasped her hands together in affection. "That's a lovely name, Ronnie."

Ron smiled at her, but noticed that his father had remained absolutely still and silent about it. He did not know if this was good or if his father hated the names. Maybe his father did hate the baby; he only told Ron he didn't to make him feel better. Ron chewed at his lip. "We've taken to calling him Barry, a lot."

Molly continued to giggle. "Ambrose is a very nice name indeed. What do you think Arthur?"

Ron watched as his father began to stand. He didn't say anything and he did not look at either of them as he left the kitchen. Ron frowned and noticed his mum also slouch back by this behavior. Once his dad was out of the kitchen and gone Ron asked quietly, "Does he hate the baby?"

"Of course not, Ron! Why would you think such a thing?"

Ron let out a small breath. "Because he doesn't seem happy about any of this."

"He's worried, Ron. Our youngest son is having a baby. You ran off and kept this a secret until the _Prophet_ told us!" Molly was riled, but not at Ron. No, she was upset with Arthur for not keeping his composure. She knew how he skulked about the house and stared into Ron's room with a look of consternation. There was going to be a baby and nothing could be done about it. The only thing Molly could think to do was ask Ron this; "Do you want to put him up for adoption?" She'd always been quick to assume that Ron would want the baby. He'd even gone as far as naming the baby so she found it to be highly unlikely, but on the off chance he did then she needed to be respectful of it.

With indignation, Ron stammered, "O-of course not! I want him." His arms wrapped protectively over his stomach like Barry might disappear suddenly if he even thought of the possibility. Not too long ago he had thought about it, but not anymore. He would love Barry no matter what. Ambrose was his son.

"I'm very proud of you." His mum began to rise. "You've matured a lot and I know that this isn't how it should have happened, but you've taken it in stride. I'm glad you want to keep him."

Ron and his mum were done with their little chat and she openly admitted to wanting to spoil the little one. She could hardly wait for him so that she could knit little socks and caps. Ron had chuckled and agreed to look forward to it. She then imposed the question, "Would you be interested in knitting since you'll be staying here?" Ron openly admitted to not wanting to take part in such an activity. He was pregnant, but he was still a teenaged boy and wanted to bide his time with something that did not remind him of grandmothers and his mum.

It was going to be his first time seeing his room since they arrived that day. He'd been hesitant about going up to see it. He knew that they had made changes because he'd have Barry there with him shortly. He climbed the steps slowly and carefully, while his mum stood behind him to make sure he made it safely. As he got to the door he opened it and inside sat all of his things as usual, but on the far side of the room was a change. It was set up more like a nursery. The crib was under a mobile of animals. There were plenty of blankets stashed on top of the crib as well as underneath in a small shelf. Stuffed animals were placed meticulously inside the bed and in the surrounding areas. The colors on the back wall and around the side were light and inviting. Ron smiled and grabbed the quilt from Hermione and placed it in the crib and also took out of the enchanted monitoring frogs. Molly watched her son become more acquainted with the room. When he turned back to her she told him to have a good night and closed the door.

Ʃ

The first few days were long and Ron would come down the steps in no hurry to find breakfast waiting him. His brothers were usually the last to arrive which made him feel better about his sluggish ventures to the room. His dad returned to work on the Tuesday of that week and that left Ron with a bitter sort of happiness. He did not mean to be disgruntled by his father, but his dad's reactions to him were off putting. Ron couldn't think of any way to approach him. If he did he would have to wait till after everyone was gone, because he did not want confrontation in front of any of them.

If Fred and George were out in the yard then Ron was allowed to join them, because they would be able to defend him if something were to go wrong. Harry often sat outside with him and they would talk about the usual things. Normal things. School things. Those things caused a pang in his chest more than any other, because he was going to be missing out on the last part of term. He still did not know how the O.W.L.s would be sorted out, but he had been assured that if he could pass them that he would be allowed to resume with all the others. Harry guaranteed him that since he had been studying so hard he would have no troubles passing the assessments. Ron knew the writing parts would be no problem—it was the practicals that he feared. The baby had taken so much magic to maintain that he was unable and not allowed to cast spells.

As Ron sat in the field and watched his brothers (and sometimes Harry) fly around a little and throw things at one another he couldn't keep his mind from wondering about what it might be like to play with Barry when he got older. Sometimes he pushed the thought away instantly, but other times he allowed himself to think about it, because it was a future possibility. He would be taking care of a living, breathing child before too long. He sat with a placid smile on his lips and messaged his sore back or stroked his protruding stomach. Not long ago he'd been barely able to tell, but now it was blatantly obvious that he was very far gone. He read some of the baby books aloud—he'd read that it was good to talk to the bump. Every night he told Barry to have a good night. Soon he would have him in his arms. He got a little misty eyed thinking about it.

The rest of the week was passing on smoothly. Harry and Ron played a lot of chess. Harry and the twins played a lot of exploding snaps. The only thing Ron disliked was how his siblings were allowed to go out to the town, but he was to remain behind. Obviously, a pregnant teenager boy was not allowed out with muggles. He no longer had any want of Lowell like he thought he might. No, his eyes had become quite fixed on someone else. Just another secret to add to the pile. Harry had asked no further questions about where Ron had snuck off to since he ran off that evening several days ago. Ron was glad because it meant he would be more inclined to blush and have to pretend that it was from fatigue or something baby related. Barry couldn't be expected to get him out of every situation.

They were in Ron's room seated on the red head's bed.

Harry was pushing a chess piece aside and said, "Check."

Ron's head jerked and he caught himself staring into Harry's eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?" Harry asked when he noticed the strange expression that was plastered on Ron's face. Ron was embarrassed. He was getting flustered at the idea of the kiss he'd stolen. Stiffly, his head bobbed as an adequate response. Harry was, unfortunately, not buying it. "Something on your mind."

"I'm just getting tired," Ron said stoically and turned his face away.

Harry did not buy into this either and said, "Maybe you're just thinking about _someone_."

Ron swallowed hard and felt his friend's eyes groping into the side of his skull and potentially his head and thoughts. "I don't know what you mean," Ron said, but his cracking voice gave away his fears about Harry finding out. What would Harry say to him if he knew?

"Do you honestly think I am that dense, Ron?"

"I don't think you are dense, but I do think you are making more out of this than there is." Ron cast his gaze to the floor this time. Anywhere but at Harry. Harry knew something and Ron hoped beyond anything that it was wrong. Maybe he thought Ron was seeing some Hufflepuff bloke. That was better wasn't it? Better than Snape? Ron waited for Harry to press the issue forward, though he hoped he wouldn't.

Harry sat up straight and crossed his arms over his chest. Ron couldn't help but watch his best mate turn into some sort of parental guardian type figure. Harry cleared his throat and questioned, "Did you lie to me when you said you were only going for a walk?"

"I did walk," Ron said. It was true. He most certainly had to walk in order to get to the dungeons. He was biting his cheek now. He was getting nervous. Surely, Harry did not know of anything. It was some bluff to see if Ron would crack.

"Where did you walk to?"

Ron squirmed now. He couldn't say around or about. "Down the stairs and through some corridors. This is silly, Harry."

"It isn't silly. You're keeping something from me. I want you to be able to trust me. You've been keeping everything hidden and it isn't good for you." Ron wasn't keeping everything hidden. He only told it to one person. That person just so happened not to be Harry Potter. Ron shook his head. He wasn't saying anything. Harry noticed his silence was more adamant than before and said, "I saw you, Ron."

Saw him? Doing what? Walking? Ron's face was starting to grow red. He wrung his hands together nervously. It was a fib. Harry didn't see _that_. He saw him doing something else. Something less incriminating. He was crying and was unclear about what exactly for. He had done nothing wrong. No, he was worried about what everyone else was going to think of him. It was all pitiable thoughts they would cumulate. He'd already slept with a man, he supposed this was another notch on the board of things people would hate him for.

"You like him don't you?"

Ron said nothing.

"You're not denying it, then?"

"How'd you see us?"

Harry reached out and placed a hand on Ron's. "I put on my cloak and went to search for you, because it was late and I was worried that something had happened. You're pregnant and the school is humongous. Then at the end of the passage... I saw you." There was no need for him to reiterate the actions that had taken place. They both knew fully well what Harry meant.

"Don't tell my parents. Don't tell anybody. Please, Harry?"

Harry withdrew his hand and nodded. "I won't tell anyone about this. It's not my business, though, I'll admit I was rather surprised. I knew you'd been going to Snape, but I never imagined..."

"I can't help it."

"Are you happy?"

Ron grunted before asking, "What?"

"Are you happy with him? Does he make you happy?"

Ron nodded. "I can tell him everything. I don't know what it is about him, but it's easy for me to share my fears and reservations. You wouldn't believe how much he's opened up to me as well." Ron was smiling in recollection. "He got enchanted monitor… stuffed frogs for the baby."

Harry watched his friend's expressions and gestures. It was true then. Ron had a deep seated affection for the man and Harry was going to have to be accepting of it. He had felt like something had been going on behind his back, but he did not want to say anything in fear that it would upset Ron. "I'm glad for you."

"He does make me Happy, Harry. You don't even know. I get all rattled and ruffled when he's close and he makes me laugh." The odd look he received made Ron chuckle. "I know exactly what that look is for and yes, he is funny. You just have to get to know him. And I know you wouldn't ever think to do such a thing, but I did and I like him a lot." There was a pause before Ron said, "But you saw me kiss him. Were you mad?"

"Not mad, just confused and a little shocked."

"He likes Barry too. He liked to feel him kicking. I think he'd make a good father."

Harry smirked and quirked a brow. "Don't think you're getting a little ahead of yourself do you?" Ron grunted and took his pillow and began to swing it at Harry. "Not fair, I can't fight a pregnant person."

"Shouldn't have been a git then," Ron snorted and laughed as he pulled the pillow back and placed it behind him. "I don't know. Maybe nothing will happen, but truth be told, I want something to happen. He even promised to visit after term. He said it in a roundabout manner, but he still said it."

Harry scrunched up his nose in a feigned disgust. "It's sickeningly cute actually."

Ron swatted at him again and the two boys talked until Ron was too tired to remain sitting up even with the aid of pillows. Harry snickered at him one final time and said the he was sure Prof. Snape was thinking about him as well. Ron stuck out his tongue and pulled the cover up and over his head while Harry changed and got ready for bed.


	13. Chapter 13

13

The immediate day following the removal of his siblings and Harry, Ron was paid a visit by Healer Phyllis Pinkerton. His parents showed her to his room where he sat with a book in hand. It was a novel and he was reading for leisure and while he read some parts aloud he made sure not to read any dirty scenes or obscene words. He glanced up from the page when he heard the door knob rattle. The three adults all entered the room and the Healer looked absolutely genial. "Good to see you again, Ron. How are you doing today?"

"Tired and sore," he said closing the book and setting it on the stand by his bed. "I assume you're here to check on the baby?"

She nodded and pulled out a small case from her pocket—which she then enlarged and set up on a tripod table that similarly appeared from his pocket. "You're getting so close to delivery day."

"In a few weeks. I'm nervous," Ron confessed.

"It's normal for a new parent to be nervous about their baby. Once he's out and you get to see his little face you'll fall in love instantly." Ron kept it to himself that he already loved Barry beyond a doubt. "Can you pull up your top for me so I can do a quick little scan?"

His parents were still in the room and he felt self-conscious. He was so fat and bulbous. It was embarrassing. He pinked and slowly began to raise the hem of his shirt. Healer Pinkerton did waved her wand and got several different soft glows from his stomach and she fawned over him the whole time. "You're getting a long splendidly. Now, Ron from here on out I need you to start taking these. One a day until you have the baby." She pulled up a small case. Inside were three rows of vials. All of them were the same color, but as they proceeded from one level to the next the color became more concentrated. "This will prepare your body for the birthing. Since you are male you'll need a little extra help in the process. Don't worry, plenty of male wizards have used these potions and all of them had healthy beautiful babies."

There was little left to say. Healer Pinkerton and his mother left the room, but his father stayed. "She says it will be sometime in the next three weeks," Arthur said as he sat at the foot of the bed. "Poppy messaged us a few times and told us how you were fairing, but kept most of it confidential. I'm sure you're happy about that."

"Dad, I really am sorry about everything. If I could go back I don't believe I would want to change anything. I want to have the baby."

Arthur patted Ron's foot. "I don't expect you to feel guilty about the baby, Ron. I'm satisfied with the way you've been handling yourself through the whole thing. You'll have a lot more responsibilities to attend to, however, but your mum and I are going to be here with you. We will help where we can."

"Thanks, Dad."

Ron stayed in the room for the remainder of the day and only left to use the bathroom. He had his meals brought to him. He heard some talking downstairs several times. Mostly his Mum talking to his dad. The day to follow would just be his mum and him. If he got too bored then perhaps he would ask to learn how to knit. Maybe. He still wanted to do something more masculine. He was up later than usual reading and only went to bed when he noticed that the sky was completely obscured in darkness. "You're getting closer and closer, Barry. Have a good night."

Every morning at breakfast for the first week Ron took the pale colored potion and felt the tingling sensation fill his stomach and roll into his pelvis with incredible stirring and something like butterflies. He could then feel the baby move around some more. His mother would check on him to make sure he was not in the throes of labor; to which he would snicker and say "nope", but the idea frightened him. What was he going to do when he did go into labor? How would it feel? Where was the baby going to come out? He wanted to faint on several occasions and thought best to take it all in stride.

On the second week he was miserable. He was starting to think that the inevitable arrival was closer than before. Then, his brother Charlie came in to visit with him. Ron was happy to see his brother despite feeling like an invalid. Charlie had made sure to take time out of his busy schedule to check in on his young brother and brought him some bric-a-brac to hang around the room. Mostly Quidditch or Dragon themed things, but Ron found this acceptable. While Charlie could not stay long he was staying over the course of several days and Ron was glad that he had someone other than his mother to keep him company.

Charlie had come in with a large smile plastered on his broad face and a pocket full of surprises when he came through the hearth through floo. "Morning, Mum."

Molly nearly had a heart attack—having not known when exactly her second son would make his appearance. "Oh, Charlie, don't do that."

Charlie hugged his mum and then handed her a little gift as well. "Where's the father to be?"

"He's been feeling under the weather. The baby's due any time in the next two weeks."

Charlie's brows rose as his eyes widened. "I wasn't aware of it being so soon. Good thing I got to come in when I did."

She shook her head as the man took off and toward his brother's room. Charlie knocked several times before Ron finally shouted, "What in Merlin's Name do you want from me!" With a snicker and a grin, Charlie pushed on the door and peeked in to see his brother still under the covers with a book tossed aside on the floor. "Oh, Charlie?" Ron mumbled as he started waking up from his interrupted sleep. "You made it. Mum said you'd come by."

"Sorry I couldn't sooner, Booger." Charlie entered the room and noticed the backside of the room all done up. "I guess I can place my gifts with the rest?" Ron nodded and began to rise from the bed. Charlie observed the large girth and smiled brightly still. "You're close to popping."

"Any day now." Ron reached over and pulled the small case over so that he could have his potion and maybe get this dreadfulness over with. He downed the vial in a single gulp and then put the empty vial back in the slot and closed the top hastily. "I think that Potions makes you so sick that you just get to it."

Charlie was amused and set up some of the items; like another mobile and a stuffed owl. "You can't be too off put. My little…"

"Nephew," Ron said.

"Little Nephew is on his way and that's exciting."

Ron shrugged and clambered out of the bed finally. He tried to pull his night shirt down, but it had stopped fitting some time ago and there was hardly a need for a bigger one when he was so close. "You staying long?"

"At least a few days."

"How are things with the dragons?" Ron asked.

Charlie said that he could not complain, but then proceeded to complain about some of the people he had to work with. Charlie was an animal and creature person rather than a people person, but everyone in the family was aware of this. Then, Charlie left Ron to get ready so that they could have a delicious breakfast.

Molly was delighted to have two of her children still there with her. She made a large spread of food and basked in their appetites. She took to her needle and yarn and made several little scarves. Then she made Charlie a pair of mittens and when he protested that it was too warm for those especially with summer on the way she shushed him and placed them in his hands. Ron had laughed, and then found himself the new proud owner of two sets of socks that were an ugly shade of puce.

On the second day of Charlie's visit, the two brothers played chess a few times and even attempted to play some Gobstones, which was not a favorite to either of them. Molly went down to the village to grab some groceries and left the two there for some bonding. As their game had continued it appeared that the state of Ron was dwindling. Every so often he would place a hand at his stomach and just freeze. Then after a moment he would regain his composure and try to continue on, but the more time they sat there the more Charlie felt like something was slightly amiss. "Do you need some fresh air?" Charlie rose instantly when he noticed Ron's shifting legs like he couldn't get comfortable. "Ron?"

"I'm fine. I think I'm just getting stiff. So, yes, I'd like to go outside for a bit." Charlie helped Ron up and then they walked over slowly toward the door. Ron kept his face down and his lip drawn. It was easy to tell he was having some discomfort and pains. Charlie hoped that his mother would arrive soon. He had an inkling of a notion as to what was transpiring.

"How long have you been having these feelings, Ron?"

"Dunno, since yesterday night I guess. It's fine."

Charlie tried not to smile too much, because this was the easy part of labor. He guided Ron toward a chair in the lawn and told him to sit. "Just rest right there."

He made his way into the house and used the floo to call on the Healer from St. Mungo's. Ron was left to sit with his aching pelvis. The pain came in waves and then would vanish—leaving him with a bit of time to get over the pain, but then it would return. It was a lot more frequent now. He figured it was the potion at work. It had given him a strange gut feeling from the beginning. Then he noticed his pants were wet. He hadn't peed himself had he? He didn't dare move in case something was wrong. Barry? Was Barry going to be okay? He placed a hand on his stomach for comfort and closed his eyes as he tried to think of something else. Soon, his mother appeared with some bags in her hand. She saw her son sitting there by himself. Quickly she drew her wand as a precaution. It had been explained to everyone that Ron being outside alone was dangerous. Charlie was nowhere in sight.

"Ron, are you alright, sweetheart?" Molly came close and saw that Ron was seated with his eyes closed and a wet spot down the inside of his legs. "Oh, Ron, get up and let's take you inside."

Ron said, "I think… I had an accident," his voice was weak and he was pallid. "Am I in trouble?"

Molly smiled and said, "Not in the slightest. That's why you need to get inside. Where did Charlie go?" Her question was answered upon arrival and she felt Ron twist in her grip as another pain hit him. Charlie was back through the floo and inside the living room where Healer Pinkerton was coming through behind him. "Great timing. I think Ron's on his way."

"Where am I going?"

All the other occupants of the room began to watch him as he tried to stand back straight, but had to lean over on his mother. Charlie quickly went to remedy this situation. Ron was taller than their mother and Charlie was muscular enough to keep the boy upright. "Come on, Brother. Let's try to get you up to your room. You can get comfortable in there."

The trip up the stairs was murder for Charlie as he had to take the brunt of most of Ron's pains as the boy would go nearly limp against him and force all his weight over. Healer Pinkerton was in the room right behind them and assisted in getting Ron in the bed. She began to tell Ron that everything was okay and acting like a nurturing grandmother. Ron did not respond with words more than he did with grunts or groans. "Do you need anything?" the healer asked the boy. "Do you want an ice pack or something warm to place on your back?"

Ron's face twisted in another rough contraction. He shook his head and tried to stay seated up on the bed. "Is the baby coming? Am I having the baby?"

Healer Pinkerton glanced over at Molly to prompt her to go to her son for some affectionate and serene words. Molly took Ron's hand between the two of hers and said, "Yes, Ronnie. It looks like the baby is going to be coming. It could be a few hours yet. Maybe more or less. Get comfortable and don't worry."

"That potion you were taking helps produce a canal so that you can have the baby. If you would like something for the pain then that's fine too. I have plenty of supplies to get you through, Ron. You are entering your transition stage and it's going to be hard, but you need to be strong."

Ron gritted his teeth this time. "It's awful. I hate this. I bloody hate this!"

Charlie got on Ron's other side and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder and rubbed. "Come on, Booger. You need to calm down."

"Don't shout at me!" Ron snapped.

There was a lot of time spent with Ron returning to a relative calm and quiet and then suddenly there would be a moan and the boy would shift and place shaking hands over his stomach. Healer Pinkerton said they had to wait. At some point his pants had gone missing. Molly had many children of her own and knew how this worked. Charlie seemed enthralled and was appreciative that he was given permission to stay. He read aloud from Ron's book and tried his best to keep him relaxed.

Molly went down stairs and Charlie was asked to go grab Arthur after another hour had passed. When Molly was returning she heard the Healer calling for her to return to the room. Ron was going to start pushing. Molly clasped his hands again and Healer Pinkerton coached him through breathing and gave him some draughts to decrease the pain, but it did not stop the feeling of pressure.

Ron felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside. He even vomited at one point and was told that it was normal. All of this was normal. Bloody normal his left buttock. That pain that rolled over his stomach and down to his pelvis was the worst of it. He had kept quiet and still long enough before he felt the need to push. That pain that pressure. He gritted his teeth and hoped everyone was happy, because he hated himself right then. He hated Lowell too. He didn't want to see that nasty prick for as long as he lived. He'd have a son and that man would have nothing.

He was pushing. He was pushing. The numbing of the draught made it harder to tell what was happening and everything seemed so surreal. His father and Brother had arrived as some point and Healer Pinkerton had his feet up telling him he was brave and doing just fine. The angst and worry on his father's face vanished when Ron felt release. He slouched back and felt a cool cloth roll over his face. There was a strong silence that befell them and he was watched as Healer Pinkerton went to wrap the mass in her arms with a blanket.

In his hands moments later lay the small bundle. His mother was seated right beside him and a small little cap was placed over his head to prevent and loss of heat. Ron was crying so hard he couldn't even barely see the little face that was situated inches from his own. Healer Pinkerton was explaining something, but he left it to his parents to keep track of it.

Ambrose Leopold Weasley was right there. Little Barry was in his slightly trembling arms. He was smiling so wide it hurt his jaw and cheeks. "Hey, Barry. I'm very happy to get to meet you."

Ʃ

Ron sat on the couch. Ambrose was in his arms, but that was the usual now. The wonder was still there and his parents were still transfixed by the little baby every time they would walk by and notice him. While he did not cry often or all that loudly, he still cried and Ron got to play the guessing game each time over what the problem was. His mum was usually there with a check list of things for him to look for. Most of the time Ambrose just wanted to be held and have Ron tell him, "It's alright. Papa has you." Sometimes, thought, he had to change nappies.

Molly and Arthur would sit in the dining room and listen to Ron talk to the baby. They'd hear him ask questions and then hear him shuffle about the house. They talked in quiet voices and Molly praised his behavior and attentiveness. Ron was doing his absolute best to make sure he did right for his infant son. He would lay him to rest in his crib and make sure he was asleep for several minutes before going to sit on his bed across the room where he would often doze off himself.

Ron had the ability to breast feed, but he rather not discuss that part.

Entering the second week of Barry's life, Ron kept his monitor frog in his pocket and the other one right beside his son. Ron noticed a few changes in himself—his body did not need to keep his magic around and stored up for the baby in an artificial womb any longer so Ron found his magic coming back. Sometimes it came back in bursts and he would break things in close proximity. One of those things was a glass plate. For the longest time Ron was hesitant about being around his newborn because of these spikes in magical mishaps. Molly assured him it would be fine and he went back to tenderly caring for Barry in his usual manner.

Ambrose was on the floor on his stomach while Ron sat close by with a book on his lap. He'd changed him recently and the baby had napped not so long ago either. He was quiet and flailed about every so often and Ron would chuckle as the baby seemed to try swimming across the floor. Ron made that his parents knew where the baby was every time they entered the room so they wouldn't step on him.

Molly would often come in while Ron would be passed out on the couch with Ambrose nearby in a small bassinet that they passed around the main floor. She snuck off with her grandson often and would coddle him and keep him pressed tightly to her bosom as she repeated "I'm your Nan." If Ambrose made any sort of faces or if she found his eyes blinking to focus in or her face she'd repeat herself and nod at him saying, "That's right. Nan."

Arthur was much fonder of Barry than Ron had initially expected him to be. On the first day of Barry's life there were plenty of pictures taken and Ron actually allowed for them to put up the one where he first held onto Barry; even while he looked all pale and sweaty with a newborn in his arms. Ron had his own copy of the picture and it was stored away in a little journal he planned on keeping. He wrote it in nightly to express any sort of feelings. All of them jovial. Almost all of them Barry related. Sometimes he wrote his name and then drew a heart with the initials S.S. inside. He couldn't wait to show off his son to the broody man.

Ron was receiving letters from his brothers and sister. Ginny said that they needed to take plenty of pictures and if it was allowed then they needed to send them to her immediately. Fred and George sent pictures of themselves so that Ron could show them to their nephew. Harry sent mail as well along with some more money which Ron stashed with the money he'd been given for Christmas. If Harry kept this up then Ron could buy Barry a broom in no time. He snickered showed the picture of his brother's to the baby as he was laying down for the night. "See these two? They are your crazy uncles. We don't act like them. They are bad."

Ambrose stared up at him with nearly crossed blue eyes. If there was one thing that set Barry apart from all the other Weasley's it was his small bit of dark hair on his crown. Ron had thought nothing of it at first, but whenever he would look into his son's little face he saw Lowell. It saddened him, but he quickly scraped those conversations he'd had with Snape and Harry. That man did not mean anything. Barry was Ron's and that man would have nothing to do with him. Ron wasn't sure what happened to those gifts he'd received some time ago, but he was certain that Snape had discarded them since Ron had insisted.

That was over with, he promised himself. Everything was great. He had the baby. He successfully carried the baby to term and now he got to be happy with him. He leaned in and placed a kiss to Barry's forehead and pulled the blankets close around him to keep his warm and snug. He watched him for a moment more before going to his own bed and falling asleep for as long as he was allowed to until Ambrose would decide to wake up and cry.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Ron was the recipient of a long letter from none other than his best mate, Harry Potter. Hedwig came to him close to the end of term and explained several heavy topics. One of which he was completely aware of; Fred and George had fled from school with a bang. That was only a small portion of the goings on at Hogwarts. Umbridge was gone—Harry was rather uncertain about what happened to her, but apparently teaching was not her forte. She had been teaching one day and then gone the next, but Ron could read between the lines that something dreadful had befallen the woman. At least he knew that the next year would bring a potentially competent teacher. Next on the list of absurd coincidences was Harry's premonition about a Death Eater invasion at the Ministry of Magic. He had told Dumbledore and the Headmaster used his magic and human resources to make sure that wizards such as Kingsley Shacklebolt were about and able to catch them. Ron nearly cried upon reading this. Several had been apprehended, but few escaped. Ron could only hope and wish that Lowell had been amongst those sent to Azkaban.

After all of the heaviness that came with such news as the aforementioned; Harry had changed the subject to Ron. He inquired after him and also after Barry. Ron was stunned by this change of emotion and had to brace himself. He was shocked to hear much of it, but Harry had only taken one letter to emit all the troubles and thoughts. Ron took little time to pick up parchment and quill to reply once he felt at ease again. As he wrote he asked his son for help and would chuckle whenever the baby's stunted fingers would flex at the feathery end of his quill. "You don't know how to write yet," Ron said with a smile. After finishing his reply he rolled it up and gave it to the beautiful snowy owl and watched as she took off to return to her master. Now, Ron needed to give Ambrose a bath, because he'd managed to get ink on his hands and in turn on the side of his face. Ron scolded himself because he could have just as easily found it in his mouth.

Ron clucked his tongue and hoisted the baby from the bed and went in search of the basin that his mum had instructed him to use when bathing Barry. When he had procured the basin he took it to the bathroom and set it inside the main tub. He filled it up slightly and made sure that it was warm. Barry did not necessarily enjoy baths. He got finicky and would cry for the first minute of it. It was not like Ron subjected him to hours of water torture. He picked up a rubber duck (which he'd stolen from his father's collection of miscellaneous—and useless—muggle things) and squirted some water at Barry's stomach and this got the newborn to make less rancorous faces. Bath time was over and Ron got Barry prepared for the remainder of the day.

He took Barry downstairs with a quilt snuggled up under his armpit while Barry squirmed and played with his shirt. "Mum, I'm going outside."

Molly had been disgruntled at the thought at first, but she told him to be careful. "If you see someone coming then bring Barry back inside."

"Who would come?" Ron whispered the question, because as far as he knew they were safe from the likes of Lowell Avery.

Ʃ

Ron was expecting the visit any day now, but kept it to himself. This secret was still his and if the man did come for any sort of visit than it could be easily disguised as Order business or what have you. Ron's mother had the baby and what she was doing with his poor son he did not know, but he was given to some time to himself to just lay on the side of the hill and stare up at the beautiful blue sky. Ginny had returned from school and there was little to be said about school business. Ron had managed to get his written assessments for the O.W.L.s taken care of over the course of the week. A ministry official came with special parchment and quills and instructed him.

Ginny had been exceptionally happy to see the new member of the family and wanted to take the baby with her wherever she went, but of course Ron could not allow that all the time. He did find it relieving to see his family all accepting Ambrose into the family as if he had always been some integral piece in their lives. Even his father would sit with Ambrose in his arms on the couch and read the _Daily Prophet _every morning and talk to him about muggle things he had recently found.

Ron closed his eyes and when he next opened them there was a body hovering close by. He sat erect and glanced over at the approaching figure. He was able to breathe easy. It was him, the one he'd been waiting on. Snape approached him with his hands clasped behind his back. He was in wizarding robes, but they were far enough from the village that no one would see him. His mum boasted about how well hidden their little home was. "Good evening, Ronald," his velvety voice (like music to Ron's ears) stated as he drew close. "I have just come out of a very long conversation with your father. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"I thought you'd come today. It felt like a day you'd come."

Snape stood beside him and asked, "Is that so?"

Ron nodded and patted at the ground beside him, but the man did not appear comfortable enough to sit in the grass. Ron tried to hold in the stints of tittering when the man finally gave in and placed himself on the crisp lawn. "You really should have worn trousers." Ron mentioned while trying not to appear as if he was overly consumed by the man's appearance.

"I should have, but I did not." He said he would on his next visit.

Ron sat there silently and twiddled his thumbs. What was he supposed to say now? He still felt like the man was going to lay into him for their abrupt leave some weeks ago. Ron figured now was as good a time as any to mention Barry. "Um, I had Ambrose, as I'm sure you've heard."

Snape nodded. "I was aware."

"Have you gotten to see him?" Ron's head perked at the opportunity that could arise. If not then Ron could show off his son.

The man shook his head. "As I've said, your father was detaining me inside the kitchen for some time."

Ron got up and reached down grabbing Snape by the arm and trying to hoist him to his feet. Snape did not speed up for Ron's sake and Ron supposed if he had his way with everything then he would become spoiled. The man did however let himself be led by the arm back toward the house he had left only a few minutes prior. Inside was much the same as either of them had left it. Arthur was in the kitchen, but when the two came in he said nothing and Ron made sure to let go of the man's arm so he didn't raise questions or get scolded for hanging on the Professor in a childlike fashion.

"Mum," Ron called up the steps. "Where is Barry?"

"Ginny put him back in his crib," he heard from his parents' rooms. "Do you have the monitor?"

Ron nodded. It was always in his pocket. He made it a habit to shove the little figure in his pocket once he was up in the morning, whether he had Ambrose in his arms or not. Ron smiled cheerily at Snape and entered his bedroom, but not before zipping his lips. If Barry was asleep it was best to hope he stayed that way. The baby's two mobiles were both spinning lazily over top of the crib. One of them played slow lullaby type music. Ron padded softly to the cribs side and Snape realized the boy had not been wearing any shoes. His pale and freckled face watched the man cross the room from the other side of crib. Both of them were not close enough to look down upon the sleeping infant. Ambrose, or Barry much to Snape's chagrin, was sleeping lightly with the assorted stuffed animals all around him and plenty of blankets. He even had on a small knitted cap—most likely Molly's making. Snape couldn't help by stare at the babe with a stifled pang. His eyes rose to observe the baby's father who was smiling down gently and sweetly at his son.

His hand reached over and he placed it over top of Ron's and he saw the sudden change of color in the boy's nose all the way out to his ears. "Sir?" Ron glanced up at him.

"Severus," Snape replied unflappably.

This did not make it any easier for Ron. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't just accept the ability (or permission) to call the man Severus. He was still his Teacher after all—if he got to return to school. "Are you sure?" His heart was beating his breast. He felt his mouth drying.

"I'm positive."

Ron's fingers fidgeted under Snape's and the man smirked slightly as the boy struggled to find his words to proceed. "That night when I…" Snape bowed his head to acknowledge that he was on the same page. "You were okay with that?"

"I was not opposed to it. Although, I was astonished that you would do such a thing."

"Sorry," Ron dropped his gaze back on Ambrose. Wasn't having Barry supposed to stunt his attraction to men? Especially older men? However, through the weeks that had proceeded he found his mind drifting toward the broody man in wonder of how he would like to see his son. Ron supposed that if he was not going to have a traditional family then he may as well go all out and swoon after Severus Snape.

"He's a beautiful child, Ronald."

Ron was smiling again. "I'm glad he's to your liking." With a blush he added, "I'm glad I am too."

Severus quirked a brow and snickered at him. "I must say I was hesitant about coming to see you, because I knew this would happen." By this he meant the small bit of affection he showed. It wasn't much, but it made Ron's heart flutter.

Ron was good at keeping secrets and could assure Severus that no one would know of it. He did not want his family to know he'd already found someone else. He'd attached himself to Severus months ago, but now it seemed like the man was attaching himself back. Ron turned and buried his face in the man's chest and just took in his bouquet. He smelt like spices. The man's arm wrapped around him and they stood like that for some time until there was a small cry from the baby in the crib before them. Ron was released and he took up his son. The child fell silent and reached out with small grabby fingers. Ron offered him to the man. "Would you like to hold him?"

Severus was more hesitant about this than his decision to accept Ron's feelings. He held his arms out with reluctance and allowed the baby to be placed in his hands. Ron began to move his arms for him so that he could more effectively hold Ambrose. "He's very small," Severus noted aloud. Ron chuckled.

"He's a baby."

"Still small," Severus said cheekily.

Ron rolled his eyes and placed his hand on his cheek and patted the man's face playfully. "I'll take no sass about my son."

Severus said, "Then you are an excellent father."

"I think I want to be called Papa."

"Do you?"

Ron began to nod. "I think I look more like a Papa."

This seemed to intrigue the man. Almost everything that the boy told him was stunning and Severus could not place a finger on how or why it made him feel this way. He could only stand there with Ambrose in his arms and listen to the explanations. Ron's argument was not convincing in the slightest, because having nice bone structure did not equate to being called "Papa", but maybe Severus was looking at this all wrong. He wasn't a father he couldn't possibly understand. He'd never been permitted to hold a baby before this moment. Things were so different now.

Ʃ

Severus had enjoyed a meal with the Weasley clan and found that he did not hate the idea of them loudly bustling about as he would have primarily thought. Even the twins behaved themselves. Molly insisted on him taking several helpings because he was too "weedy" and she had the remedy which involved a lot of Yorkshire pudding. While all of them had been apprehensive with the man eating with them, they too found that the man was as harmless as he found them to be. "He can't give you detention, Ginny. He's here on personal business with the baby," George had whispered rather loudly to Ginny who was hesitant to sit across from him.

"Sir, have you had a chance to hold him?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"Actually, Ronald allowed me the honor of holding him earlier."

Severus pretended not to hear the remark made by the twin—even when his whispering was audible for the whole room to hear. Molly gave her son an admonishing look. Severus tried to ignore that as well. Ron could not help but go a little pink by hearing his siblings make comments about the man. They all took a few more bites of dinner in relative silence.

"You really ought to visit more often, Severus. You don't have any relatives to enjoy the holidays with do you?" Arthur stated.

Molly scolded him by shouting, "Arthur Weasley!"

Severus assured her that it was fine and admitted that he did not have family to spend Holidays with. Ron seemed to perk up at his side when he heard the man being invited to join them more often. "That is very kind of you and I think I may oblige the offer." His eyes fell on Ron's hand that sat particularly close to his own on the table and then he looked back at Molly Weasley. "However, I need to get home soon tonight. I have potions that takes about twelve hours to brew and if I leave them much longer I may become homeless." It was hard to tell if he was only playing, but Ron caught what appeared to be a wink as the man stepped toward the hearth once the meal was through. Ron knew his family could be overbearing—it filled his with loathing that Severus was going to be subjugated to their loudness and sometimes blunt rudeness for his sake. He waved and told Severus to have a good night to which the man told him and the rest of his family to do the same.

Ron was elated. His emotions were not for naught. He lay on his bed with Barry in his arms and a smile tugging at his lips. "You're not going to believe this Barry, he likes me back." Barry was not impressed and blinked at him a few times before closing his eyes for good (meaning an hour or so). Ron kissed his little nose and then got up to place him in his crib. He pushed the stuffed animals away from the center and swaddled the baby up nice and snug. "Don't worry. You're the number one little man in my life, Ambrose. I love you. Sweet dreams."

Ron then went over to his bed again and placed the little monitor on the stand by the bed and changed into his pajamas. The lights were out and he was nestling into bed with a calm sweeping over him. Everything was going to be fine. Everything was great and okay. Ambrose was sleeping soundly at the other side of the room and Ron was nuzzled into his own bed. His eye lids grew heavy and he fell asleep.

That was the start to his summer; it only seemed to get better from there. The second visit enacted by Severus Snape was possibly more entertaining. He appeared in the afternoon on a particularly nice day Arthur Weasley had been out on some sort of business with his job and Severus found himself with little to do at the present. He bid his regards to the man of the house to the lady of the house and Molly Weasley had nearly squealed with glee as he handed her a small garland of flowers. "Good afternoon, Molly."

"Severus, I did not expect to see you again so soon." In fact she had not planned on seeing him at all after his first visit. She placed the garland on the back of the backdoor and asked to what she owed his social call.

This was a little harder to explain. He could not outright tell her; "I'm here to see your son." Or couldn't he? In a very convincing, and matter-of-fact, tone he said, "Ronald was out at the end of term and I have come to give him a little instruction for the upcoming school year."

He had no books in hand and he was dressed in a pair of trousers and a plain button down—so he did not necessarily fit the description which he had described, yet there was little reason as far as Molly could conjure as to why he would not be telling the truth. "Ron is in the yard with Ambrose. I am making tea. If you go on out I'll bring it out on a tray."

"I believe that sounds satisfactory." He bowed curtly and showed himself out leaving a curious Molly Weasley to watch him through the kitchen window while the daunting professor walked outside into the delightfully sunny summer day. Severus found Ron and Ambrose both on the quilt. Ambrose was on his stomach with a rattling band around his wrists and every time he would move it would make a soft chirruping noise that made him coo with glee. Ron was on his back with a magazine in one hand, but he would look over to make sure Ambrose was still there and out of harm.

Ron rolled onto his stomach and placed the magazine on the ground and picked up a finger puppet and started talking to the baby in a high pitched falsetto type voice; "Are you hungry, Barry? Papa is getting kind of famished. Do you want to go inside and get a snack?" Ambrose's eyes darted up to the finger puppet and he tried to take it from his dad's finger. "Come on, Squirt." Ron collected the baby in his arms and once he was standing up he saw his professor standing close by with an amused expression. "Hullo, Sir." He colored and looked down at Barry.

"Your mother was making tea when I left her. She said she would bring it out."

"I could do with some tea." Ron chewed at his lip. "Do you want to sit with us?" He started to chuckle, "You're in trousers."

Severus glanced down at his legs and said, "I was advised to wear trousers by a certain someone, though I can hardly remember who. Guess they aren't important."

Ron gave a smirk and said, "I guess they won't let you sit on their quilt with them; so that you can get grass stains on your nice pants. Oh well." Ron shrugged and sat back down and replaced Barry on the blanket and the baby began to fuss, but Ron tickled at his feet and this seemed to pacify him.

"You seem to be getting along quite well."

Ron smiled. "Sometimes it's fun, because he'll be crying and I'll have absolutely no earthly idea what he wants. Most of the time he's hungry or needs changing." Severus found a place on blanket and Ron reached out to take his hand and slipped one of the finger puppets onto his index finger. "Since you were being mean you can only talk to Barry with one of those on."

Severus rolled his dark eyes and was getting ready to pull it off, but Ron grabbed his hand and shook his head like a rebuking parent to a child who has misbehaved. Severus knew the boy was a parent _now_, but it was hardly possible for him to already have taken up such behavior so soon. Severus' brow furrowed in amusement and acknowledgement. "Fine."


	15. Chapter 15

15

It did not go unnoticed that Severus Snape was coming often and had become quite attentive to Ambrose and Ron alike. Arthur had come home one afternoon and saw his son with the man seated outside and Ambrose was in the Potions Master's arms as Ron talked amiably with great affection and many arm movements included. Arthur had stared out the back window at the two and shook his head. It appeared as if his son had found his "type" and Arthur was uncertain about the man's feelings in this particular situation, but for as long as Arthur had known Severus Snape he had not seemed like the kind to dote on anyone—let alone a teenaged boy with an infant.

Molly had admitted to him, on many nights, that Severus paid visits to The Burrow during the day and quite often, but Arthur had yet to see it firsthand aside from the first visit. That one was permissible because it was close to Ambrose's birth and it was also the beginning of Hogwarts' summer break. Now, it was just visiting for the sake of it. Arthur leered out the window for a while longer and saw they were still seated and talking. Severus' back most prominently toward him and he could not make out his facial expressions and Arthur held an optimism that it was his usual scowl or sneer.

Right when Arthur was about to pull away from the window he felt his wife step up beside him and likewise peer from the window. "I know what you're thinking about, Arthur."

In a gruffer voice than any of the Weasley household was accustomed to, Arthur asked, "Do you?"

She only nodded and her eyes lingered on the pair as Ron was handed his son and Severus picked up the tray with their cups. Ron stood and Severus gathered the quilt they had been sitting on. They were coming their way. Arthur was unable to dispel his feelings as of that moment, but he supposed he'd have plenty of time after the man left. Both Molly and Arthur removed themselves from in front of the window and backdoor and seated themselves at the dining room table. Severus had the door open and Ron stepped inside.

"Oh… Hullo Dad," Ron said when he saw Arthur was home early. His eyes darted toward Severus who placed the cups in the sink and thanked Molly for the beverages. Ron was only glad that his mother had seemed more approving than his father about the man visiting. Arthur looked absolutely livid. His face had started to turn red. Ron looked dejectedly down at Ambrose who was shaking his little rattling wrist-band and kicking one foot out. Ron couldn't keep that look much longer after seeing _that_ in his arms. He smiled and then chose to ignore his father's heated glances.

Molly got up from her seat and wandered to her son and grandson and cooed down at the baby with such a happy smile on her warm face. Arthur stood up and left them all there. He gave one last look at Severus, but said nothing. It was too early to say if any of his thoughts held any truth and he hoped more than anything he was wrong in his presumptions. Molly turned only to see her husband rush from the room. Ron ignored his movement and Severus did not seem stimulated either.

Ron reluctantly handed over Barry to his mother and she mollycoddled him by picking at his little toes and he would let out a burst of enthuse and kick at her hand. Ron sat at the kitchen table and his mother joined him. Severus wasn't sure what he should do now that it seemed the family was staying together. Molly smiled at him and he just eyed her for a moment before decreeing, "I should take my leave."

Ron frowned up at him, but Severus was unable to give any sort of comfort or reassurance. Molly said, "You should come by this Saturday, we plan on having a nice dinner outside."

Ron was ecstatic for his being invited, but chary of his emotions and concern about what would transpire between the man and his father if Arthur had truly caught on as Ron feared. Maybe he should talk to his father about his feelings. Those feelings he'd been warring with for a year now. Severus left via the floo and said he would consider coming to their outing just before vanishing. Ron watched his mother's concentration on Barry. Perhaps if he attempted to talk to his father before he had the chance to take things too far mentally then he could prepare him for any sort of unfortunate news; it would only be unfortunate to his father. Ron nodded as he came to a conclusion.

"Mum, I'm going to go talk to dad really quick."

Molly said, "Okay, Ronnie," but her face remained trained on Barry. Ron knew his father was accepting of Barry as his grandson—what else could he do about it? Ignore the baby? That was neither here nor there, because his dad did not treat Barry ill in the slightest. Ron was a different story. Arthur still watched Ron like a hawk when he was at home in the evenings or on the weekends as if Ron would run to the village as soon as no one was watching. Ron could not fret enough over the thoughts of what would happen if Lowell caught him. His father did not know what Lowell was either.

The door to his parents' room was cracked and Ron peaked in and saw his dad was standing next to the bed, but not making any motion to get in it or walk away. He knocked on the door with the back of his hand and heard Arthur's voice state, "Come in." When Arthur saw it was his youngest son he seemed to go rigid. This was enough to make Ron's stomach churn.

What would happen if he told? Would Severus be in trouble? Would his dad understand? How did he go about this? _I'm sixteen years old and in love with a thirty-six year old man who just so happens to be my teacher. Is that alright with you? _Suddenly, Ron felt less comfortable and bold. Then in the back of his head he heard himself say, _It's better than shagging an acting Death Eater right? At least this eerie man works for Dumbledore. _Ron's heart was pounding and he felt the blood rushing to his face in embarrassment. His father would kick him out of the house for sure if he said anything of the like. He entered further into the room he gave a weak smile and said; "How was work?"

Arthur perceived his son's facial expressions. The boy looked like he was being mentally chastised, but as far as Arthur knew no one would say anything to Ron like that. Arthur began to toe off his shoes and he slid his feet into house slippers. For the longest time they only watched one another like they were very aware of what the other was thinking. Arthur finally said, "It was fine. How was your day?"

"Fine," Ron whispered and his voice cracked.

"Severus enjoys coming to see Ambrose?" Arthur had his back to him now as he went to a discolored wardrobe that leaned a little far too the right. Ron did not answer as much as he made a few guttural noises to signify a positive answer. "I see," Arthur said.

Ron took a step back when he saw his dad begin to shake his lowered head. He ran a hand through his thinned red hair and let out such a defeated sigh that Ron did not want to bear witness to the unraveling of his father. Ron's hand reached out behind him to finger at the door that was still slightly opened. Arthur used some nonverbal spell to push it closed and Ron felt like he was about to be implacably torn into by his own parent.

"What were you going to say to me?" The calm and almost naïve man that everyone thought was Arthur Weasley had been suppressed by a shadow of ire and petulance. He managed a rather fine façade at his work, because he did not have to see his son in all his shame. He could even wear the mask strongly in front of his other children, because they hardly kept such despicable secrets from him. Ron's mistake had fueled his nightmares. Where had he gone wrong? What did he do that made Ron go out and demean himself in front of some man twice his age? The baby…while Arthur knew fully well that it was in no way the fault of the unfortunate little baby born by Ron's vices… he had a hard time being happy for his son. If Arthur held Ambrose then he felt a pang of endearment to his grandson, but when Ron would come down the stairs to take him for a changing or feeding Arthur would feel acrimony creep into his heart.

Arthur hated feeling this way—he wanted to look at Ron and smile again instead of getting heated. He'd admitted to being happy about Ron's acceptance of his behavior as wrong, but now Ron was seeking attention from Severus Snape. If Snape allowed this attachment then Merlin Bless him because Arthur wasn't sure if he would sit idly by.

Ron had yet to answer his question. Arthur prompted him again. "What did you want to discuss with me, Ronald?"

"I'm sorry," Ron mumbled.

This would not do. "Why are you sorry?"

"You're mad at me." If there was one thing Ron was happy about it was that he no longer got weepy or cried over everything as he had during the pregnancy. Though, he continued with his stilted silence. He did not wish to give up his deeply fastened secrecy.

Arthur nodded at him. At least his son knew how he was feeling. "Do you know why?"

"I can't help this."

Arthur's eyes were trained firmly on his. "Can't help what? What can't you help?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Ron shouted. "You know all about it! I saw the way you were looking out the window. I saw how you looked at me before you left the kitchen table. I can't help how I feel!"

Arthur threw his hands up and yelled back, "You do not have feelings for that man! You didn't have feelings for the one from last summer! I don't know what's gotten into you!"

Ron's face was just as violently red as his own. "I love him, Dad!"

"You have regard for him. Maybe, you even have a crush on him, but you are not in love with him."

Ron glared. "You don't know my feelings at all."

"You said you loved that man _too_. Why are you throwing yourself at these men, Ron? Was I such a bad and inattentive father that you feel the need to find comfort in older men?"

"Let me out," Ron turned around and pulled at the door handle, but found it was locked and un-budging.

"No, I'm not letting you run off to make more mistakes!"

Ron let out a scream and beat on the door, but when he found it wasn't going to open he rounded on his father and cried, "Is that what he is to you? A mistake? Ambrose is my mistake and you could never love him! And what am I? I'm a mistake too, aren't I? I'm Ronald Bloody Weasley! Bill was head boy and he was popular. Charlie was Captain of the Quidditch team and fun to be around. Percy was smart and landed a great job right out of Hogwarts. Fred and George are funny and even that makes people like them. Ginny's the baby and the only girl. What am I? I'm no one! I'm in the shadow of my siblings and my best friends! I have nothing! I mean nothing to you!" Ron's throat grew hoarse and he was huffing by the end of it. His teeth sank so hard into his lip that he found it to be bleeding and he could taste the bile rising in his throat.

Arthur stood there at a loss for words. Did he scold him for his brashness or did he console his son for having such hateful thoughts about himself? He couldn't think of anything. He unlocked the door with a light flick of his wand. "Get out." When Ron stood motionlessly he demanded; "Go."

Molly and Ginny were seated in the sitting room with Ambrose sleeping in his bassinet before them. Ron rushed passed them and out the front door and slammed it shut so hard that it jarred pictures and decorations on the walls; either making them fall or tilt. Ambrose began to sniffle and whine at the sudden noise. Arthur appeared at the foot of the stairs soon afterwards, while Ginny was getting the baby out to pacify him, Molly looked at her husband and asked, "What was that about?"

Ʃ

Ron knew of nowhere to find solace. He placed himself on a hillside just outside of their yard, because he was still scared about what would await him in the village. He'd never get rid of that aching pulsing feeling in the back of his head that told him Lowell would do anything to take his baby from him. Ron wished he had Ambrose in his arms at that moment, but there would have been no way to get him without alerting his mother and sister. He could never think to put him in harm's way.

Everything he did was wrong in his father's eyes. Why could he not leave him alone and let him do as he pleased. Severus Snape… Ron could not deny his strong emotions toward the man and as he would sit with him outside and just speak as if they were a couple was when Ron was at his serenest. If only he were out of Hogwarts. Then he could pack up and leave to wherever he found comfort. That's what happened when you lied about your age and got pregnant. It hadn't been because his father had done anything wrong; it had been because Ron felt empty inside. He felt hollow and a handsome face pulled him in and made him feel like he was wanted somewhere. It was Severus' distance that drew him in when the need for closeness had pushed him away. And the man did not force himself on Ron—Ron initiated it his self. He and Severus shared nothing more than smirks and chuckles. That one kiss had indeed been a rush into something, but Ron was glad that Severus was holding him at arm's length much of the time, but still allowing him to be closer than he had been back at Hogwarts.

Ron was dissatisfied when his mother came looking for him instead of his father. The man that needed to give him so many apologies that Ron was thinking he should deny all of them. He was glad that he did not have to see the man's face or else he would have ran. Maybe to rub salt into the wounds he would pretend that he was going to Lowell's house. Ron grimaced—no, even that was too far. Ron got up and his mother embraced him and ran her fingers through his hair while breathing heavily from her hurrying all about to find him.

"You know better than to leave the yard."

Ron shrugged. "Harry said a bunch of Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban. He's probably locked up too."

Molly's face drained of all color. "Ron, what are you talking about?"

Ron's lips pursed and his blue eyes widened at what he'd just said. He just told his mother… He just let it slip his tongue. He let out a loud and aggravated groan and sank down to his knees. "No! No, no, no, no!"

Molly's eyes rested on the top of his head, but she could think of nothing to say.

He was so stupid! He had not been thinking. Even his father did not know Lowell had been a Death Eater; or if he did he said nothing of it. Ron bawled into his hands and eventually fell over onto his side as his body was wracked with grief. Everything had gone outrageously and pathetically wrong. What would happen when his dad found out? What would he do? How would he handle it? They'd only come from a large argument and screaming a moment ago. Ron shuddered under the hypothetical gaze of his father upon hearing the news.

In utter disbelief, Molly drew out her wand as if there would be a descent into madness at that very moment for even mentioning such wizards or witches as _them. _Her face was utterly pallid and she grabbed Ron's arm and pulled. "Get up. Get up, now, Ronald. You're coming into the house this instant." He allowed himself to be pulled and pushed all the way back to the Burrow and once inside his mum vanished up the stairs, probably to find his father. He was dead. His father was going to murder him before Lowell could even think to.

Ron went to his own room and found Ambrose tucked away and sleeping in his crib. Ron had missed him all afternoon. He wiped his nose on his shirt sleeve and crossed the room. He retrieved him from his bed and at first Barry was opposed to this movement, but found comfort again in his father's arms. Ron got on his bed and held Barry close and kissed his little nose and forehead. "If he kills me, you get to keep all my things," Ron whispered. What a morose thing to say to his son. He frowned and watched Barry's face wrinkle and then relax. "Sorry, I shouldn't say things like that to you."

Ambrose's little eyes opened and stared up at him large, blue, and very aware of him with their faces so close. He wriggled in his grasp and tried to grab at his nose. Ron smiled and lowered his head and his son's hand smack across his nose and mouth. Ron was glad to have him. Ambrose would always love him, because Ron was going to be a better father than his own; he thought this bitterly, but continued to smile warmly at Barry. _His_ little Barry. "I'm the finger monster, I'll eat those little baby fingers if you aren't careful."

Barry made little giggles and swatted at his face again.

Ʃ

She pushed through the doors into her bedroom where her husband sat on the bed with his hands buried in his hands exactly in the same manner their son had done moments earlier when he had made a confession that broke her heart more than it was already. Arthur heard her footfalls and said, "I don't want to discuss what happened."

"We have to. Something is very wrong, Arthur."

He glanced up from the fringe of his ruffled hair and from between two of his fingers. He shook his head, but had no other choice but to listen. With his mouth shut and his ears at her disposal he let out a burdened breath and she said;

"That man he slept with… was a Death Eater."

Arthur blinked once and then twice. His breath was caught in his throat and he felt like his head was swelling. What had she just said? He swallowed hard and asked, "How did you find out?"

"He said something about Harry saying some Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban and that he was probably amongst them. He accidently said it when I told him he wasn't allowed passed the yard."

Arthur gritted his teeth and said, "I knew he was hiding something. He won't quit lying to me. He's going to get himself killed. I don't understand any of this."


End file.
